Wallflower
by UnderstandingTheCycle3
Summary: Aubrey knows it's wrong, fixing the Vanishing Cabinet so that Death Eaters will have a way into the school, but it's helping Draco Malfoy. And Draco's worth it. He's worth all of it.
1. Another Year

**This is my other story. It's about Draco Malfoy. These chapters will be somewhat short until, hopefully, later on. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter1: The Other Lockwood**

* * *

><p>Aubrey Marie Lockwood sat in an empty compartment with her freckled nose buried in a book. She was studying already and school hadn't even started, but that was her way. It was like that since her first year. And now here she was in her 6th and things had yet to change. Aubrey raised her thin hand and moved her chestnut hair that kept falling into her face. Another screech followed by a giggle was heard outside of the compartment; Aubrey sighed and looked to the glass window. This year she was a Prefect. By some strange twist of fate, McGonagall sent her a letter congratulating her on her being chosen for the job. At first she thought it was a joke but realized it wasn't when her mother took her shopping for clothes that made her look 'professional' instead of making her wear her older sisters hand-me-downs. Aubrey still wore the hand-me-downs though; they made her feel more like her perfect sister, Leslie. What with her long perfectly straight dark brown hair, her pretty light blue eyes, non-freckly skin, and perfect body. The only thing she felt confident in, that her sister didn't have, was smarts. Her large amount of knowledge is what landed her into Ravenclaw, not her sisters Hufflepuff.<p>

The train jolted again and the compartment door opened violently. Her pale green eyes snapped up to see Hermione Granger and her two friends: Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. A smile small cracked onto her light olive face and she scooted closer to the window.

"Hello, Hermione...Ronald, Harry." Aubrey said sheepishly then brought her legs up to her chest and the book onto the tops of her knees.

"Aubrey, good to see you. Do you mind if we sit with you? Our compartment was-"

"Sure, go right ahead" The awkward girl before them rushed. They inched inside and sat down on the seats; Hermione next to Aubrey and Harry and Ron across from them.

"Thanks. So...how was your summer?" Ron asked, he was attempting to be kind.

"It was nice. I helped my sister with her wedding" The Ravenclaw girl said. Harry began to show a dreamy look, he nudged Ron who nodded with the same look. Aubrey sighed and looked back to her book and mentally cursed herself for ever bringing up her perfect sister. Boys tended to forget about her when it came to her sister.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good summer. Did you do anything else?" Hermione questioned, she could tell her friend was uncomfortable.

"Not really" Aubrey said tightly. It was obvious she didn't want to talk anymore. Yes, Aubrey did love her sister. In fact she was her best friend, but Leslie was perfect while...she just wasn't. As the ride went on, Harry and Ronald decided to get snacks, they offered her some but she politely refused with a slight shake of her head. The only thing she could think of was why she had fallen for The Boy Who Lived their first two years at Hogwarts. Now that she looked back she couldn't help but think she was disturbed. "Hm?" Harry asked, the leg of a chocolate from hanging from his mouth. Pushing back the bile that was threatening its way up, Aubrey looked back to her book.

"We're almost at the school, we should change into our robes" Hermione informed about an hour later to the small group.

"Okay, come on Ron" Harry offered, the three of them began to leave but Hermione looked back to Aubrey.

"Do you want to-" She stopped when she noticed the sheepish girl was already in her school uniforms. Hermione smiled sadly at her nervous friend who just pulled up the loose hanging sock around her ankle. "Sorry about the boys" Hermione apologized; Aubrey shrugged and awkwardly crossed her legs.

"It's fine. Happens all the time, thanks though" Aubrey said with a forced smile. Hermione nodded and left the compartment and closed the door on her way out. Aubrey let out a sigh of relief and let her head fall loosely to the back of the chair. "How could I be so stupid?" She snapped. She promised herself she wouldn't let Leslie be the star this year, especially since she wasn't even here. All Aubrey could do was turn her anger towards the Gryffindor boys. Aubrey never really did like many Gryffindor's. They were cocky, just like the house they accused of it the most, Slytherin. Aubrey couldn't help but sometimes wish she was in her family house, Slytherin. The Lockwood family was made up of strictly Purebloods, and she was raised like one. No, her family wasn't mega wealthy like the Malfoys or the Parkinsons, but they were pretty well off. Aubrey's parents weren't heartless either, they were kind and loving people who respected and cared for people of all bloodlines. Their daughters could date any bloodline, but couldn't marry any other than Pureblood, which is why they arranged their eldest daughter's marriage to some wealthy high paid wizard. So is the fickleness of the Lockwood's.

Aubrey closed her eyes for what felt like a second and was awoken when she felt a jolt that almost threw her from her seat. "We're here" Hermione said then placed a hand on her friends hand. She nodded and quickly wiped the sleep from her eyes. When she gathered her books that were conveniently sprawled across the floor, the compartment was empty; which meant Aubrey had to walk, yet again, by herself to a carriage. The bird like girl scurried through the quickly emptying halls till she bumped into a tall dark figure, her books almost flew from her arms.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood" None other than the famous Draco Malfoy warned. Aubrey looked up and almost melted into a puddle on the spot.

"I...I...sorry" She mumbled then rushed past the handsome bully. When she turned the corner all she could do was mutter curses under her breath. Yet another perfect was to start of the year.

After the awkward ride to the black lack and ride across it with a group of first years, Aubrey was already ready to go back home. The ride across the Black Lake was quick yet tiring. Aubrey had to constantly assure the first years that they wouldn't be eaten by the 'lake monster'. Feeling eyes on her back, the Ravenclaw turned slowly to see a boat of Slytherins snickering and talking in hushed tones; Pansy Parkinson was the ring leader. Aubrey turned back quickly to her flock and let out a shaky sigh.

That night as Aubrey stared at herself in the mirror, she looked at her small face from different angles. She hoped that maybe with a small tilt she would be 'pretty' or at least bearable to look at. Annoying fuzzy curls spilled into her face despite the fact she pulled her hair back. "Damn you" She joked quietly then sighed when she realized there was nothing she could do with the mop of hair. Aubrey let the hair fall back to her chest and bit her lip as she imagined that someone actually liked her curls. That someone actually enjoyed her freckles and the way she snorted when she laughed to hard; the only person who came to mind was Draco Malfoy. Aubrey rolled her eyes at her childish thought and left the bathroom slowly. This year, since Aubrey was a Prefect, she was given her own room; it was a blessing and a curse. It was a blessing because now she didn't have to worry about someone going through her things or moving her books. A curse because now she was alone; one of her worse fears. She'd suck it up if it meant she got to keep her gigantic comfortable bed.

That night while Aubrey slept, visions of Draco telling her he adored her and that he was a fool for overlooking her during school swam through her head. In case you over looked it, Aubrey Lockwood loved Draco in secret. Love might be too strong of a word seeing as how she'd never come close to having a conversation with him. Liked with a strong passion would probably be best. This year would be different though; she'd talk to him and develop a friendship with the Slytherin sex god. This was Aubrey Marie Lockwood's year.


	2. Her Last Name

The next morning Aubrey sat at a small work table in potions class. As per usual, she was first in the class and cramming information she wouldn't need on the first day of school. Small herds of people walked in chattering about their summers and idiotic frivolous things like how amazing breakfast was and how they missed it. Aubrey sighed and tried harder to concentrate. As people continued to file into the potions room, they skipped over the vacant seat next to the Ravenclaw heroin. Every time someone passed by it, she glanced up casually but they'd go on with their merry way. Draco Malfoy strolled into class with a weight on his shoulders. His face was hard and his eyes seemed tired. Lockwood looked up and couldn't help but feel her heart wretch at the look, then turned her face right back to the book when he glared at her.

"Where's my seat?" Draco snapped coldly to the Slytherins behind Aubrey.

"What do you mean? There's one right there" Pansy answered with a smirk. Aubrey gulped. The only available seat was next to her. _'Oh God,'_ Aubrey thought. _'I take it back. I don't want this to be my year. I want to sit in the shadows and be known as Leslie's little sister forever. Please, Merlin if you're listening, answer the wishes of a humble Ravenclaw'_ Aubrey wished silently as she closed her eyes tightly.

"Parkinson you're walking on my nerves right now" Draco threatened. Aubrey knew he didn't want to sit there; there went any bit of her confidence.

"What's wrong Malfoy? Afraid of a little Ravenclaw?" Blaise Zabini's voice taunted to the prince_. 'Oh my Rowena Ravenclaw, please. Merlin isn't helping. I'm in your house, shouldn't that count for something? I do my work. Get wonderful grades and aced my O.W.L.s without so much as touching a vial of calming draught. I promise I will do better than even that on the N.E.W.T.s if you don't make him sit next to me!'_ Aubrey prayed to her house founder. It didn't seem to reach her ears though.

"Fine" Draco groaned and took the empty seat next to the nervous girl.

"Thanks a lot" Aubrey muttered under her breath and closed her book as the newest teacher, Professor Slughorn, walked in with a confused smile.

"What was that Lockwood?" Draco barked making Aubrey wish she never spoke in the first place.

"I am your new potions teacher. You may call me Professor or Professor Slughorn, take your pick. Welcome to Potions" He said. It was obvious the older teacher was very enthusiastic about potions which meant that they'd be learning a lot more things than they ever did in Snape's class. Aubrey perked up and sat up straight in her chair as the Professor went on. "Despite it being the first day of class I'd like to jump right into potions brewing. Does anyone know what this is?" The newest teacher asked as he raised a vile of a clear vile, it had a light green tinge to it. The answer immediately floated its way into Aubrey's mind. In seconds her hand was in the air and pride was on her face. This was where she shined. "Yes, ah Miss. Granger" He called. Slowly Aubrey brought down her light olive hand and sunk into her seat. Draco sent her a sideways look then rolled his eyes.

"Jealous, Lockwood?" The tall blonde questioned with a smirk. Aubrey looked away ashamed as a light blush came to her cheeks.

"It's a vile of Felix Felicis" Hermione Granger answered proudly. The copper haired girl gave her Gryffindor friend a slight smile then turned back to the front to look at the whimsical potions teacher.

"Wonderful, this is the prize that one of you gets if you can brew the best cauldron of Draught of Living Death. Well, get to it" He commenced.

"I need that" Aubrey mouthed to herself as she watched the eccentric teacher put the vile in his pocket. The things she could do with liquid luck, it could make a bright horizon for her. With that, Aubrey got up from her seat and followed the rest of the students who scurried around looking for ingredients. While some of the witches and wizards had to look at the Potions book, Aubrey already knew all of the needed fixings; which was why she was zipping around the room grabbing the needed things and putting them back at a cauldron. Despite the snickering of the Slytherins, Aubrey was inhibited and dashing through the potions with little mix ups. After a while of stirring the cauldron, the professor came over to Aubrey and inspected her mixture.

"Looking very nice Miss...Miss uh-"

"Lockwood, and thank you" Aubrey finished while she searched the cauldron for any changes.

"I've been informed you're a prefect. Very nice. You're needed for Prefect wanderings" Slughorn said while the stew turned light blue. Aubrey's heart fell as did her grin; she was almost done.

"Professor, please let me finish" The hopeful girl begged; she wasn't too prideful to beg.

For a second the teacher just looked at the potion with a smile then looked to the witch and nodded. "We'll keep this our little secret" He whispered then walked off to probe other cauldrons. When the class was finished concocting their potions, the professor announced Harry Potter as the winner of the Felix Felicius. Aubrey Lockwood was stunned. Since when was Harry Potter good at potions? When the class emptied, Aubrey walked to the professor's desk with a slight frown. He looked up to her with a smile and wondering eyes.

"Miss. Lockwood?" Aubrey was going to question his reasoning. She was going to ask if favoritism was the reason for Harry's win, if Harry cheated or if Slughorn was just plain daft, instead she shook her head and left the classroom. Professor Slughorn was no longer her favorite teacher.

Aubrey rushed to her next class after she directed a few First Years to their classrooms before she went to her own class; which was the way the rest of her classes went. By lunch Aubrey was excited for the things she was going to learn this year. Aubrey sat at the Ravenclaw table going over the notes she'd taken from her earlier classes. No, she didn't talk to many people but she was smarter than them. Which could only mean one thing: tutoring.

"Aubrey? Excuse me" Aubrey looked up and saw Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived.

"Yes?" She asked then slapped the leather bound book closed quickly; Harry seemed to be trying to peek.

"Do you think this year you could tutor me in Transfigurations?" The brunette boy asked hopefully. Aubrey stared at the confused boy behind her who sighed and rolled his eyes. "Never mind" Harry groaned before he turned back to his friends

"Wait, I'll do it. I'll tutor you" She rushed. He looked back at her and gave a small smile.

"Thanks" He said then turned back around. Aubrey turned back to her puny plate of food and grimaced. _'Why the bloody hell did I accept?'_ She questioned herself then got up to go take care of prefect duties. An owl dropped a letter to her feet and flew away; quickly Aubrey pocketed it and left the dining hall without even checking to see if it was hers.

While the green-eyed girl wandered the hall she was pounced upon by Colin Creevey. "Aubrey Lockwood, just the person I was looking for" Her breathed. She looked at his pale face confusingly as he continued on.

"There's a fight going on" He informed then grabbed her hand and began pulling her down the hall.

"Creevey! Stop pulling me" She snapped at the younger boy. Aubrey Lockwood, no matter how shy she was, did NOT allow people (especially Gryffindors) to pull her anywhere. When he finally stopped dragging her, Aubrey sighed and fixed her robes.

"If there's a fight, you break it up. You're in your fifth year now. Do something about it" Aubrey brushed off and then turned away from the brown haired boy. She conveniently left out that she was afraid of confrontation and didn't know what to do when it was brought to her.

"But it's a Gryffindor-"

"Then get your house Prefect" Aubrey called. She was riled up and not in her usual mood.

"And a Ravenclaw." He shouted. Aubrey sighed, turned and followed the younger male to the scuffle that was brewing somewhere in the halls.

When the pair finally reached the fight, it had already died down to a simple stare down.

"Both of you, get to lunch. Now" Aubrey instructed. She summoned as much force into her tiny voice as she could. The Ravenclaw looked to her, rolled his eyes then left the area with a strut. The stubborn Gryffindor turned to the upperclassman girl with a glare and seemed to be about to say something. He stopped himself then turned and walked his own direction. Aubrey thought to herself about what she'd say if the younger year did say something. Witty come backs and burning insults filled her mind but stopped when she realized she hadn't the backbone to say them. Professor Slughorn pulled her from her self pity.

"That was tremendous work, Miss...Miss uh-" He started. He seemed to be wonderful at forgetting everyone's names except for perfect Potter and Granger.

"Lockwood" She filled in. He went on talking as he hadn't skipped a beat.

"I've had my eye on you as soon as I saw your hand shoot up in class" The old teacher complimented. Aubrey beamed. Someone thought highly of her? Granted it wasn't about her beauty but it was compliment none the less.

"Thank you. I-"

"I hope you've gotten your letter" The grayed man stumbled on with hopeful eyes.

"I think I did" The auburn haired Ravenclaw tried to remember. It was probably the one that fell to her feet at lunch.

"Well, you should if you haven't. I'll be looking forward to your response" He said before walking off down the hall by himself.

"Wonderful, exactly what this school needs. Another bumbling teacher" Aubrey said to herself with a light giggle then went off the wander the castle.

When night fall came, the bright Ravenclaw was in her bathroom yet again contemplating her looks. She wore a dark blue towel around her bare body and her curly hair in a ponytail that seemed to be holding the wild mane properly. This time she stared at the seemingly ever growing freckled she possessed. "They keep multiplying" She whined as she tugged at her hair with sadness.

Aubrey abandoned the bathroom and retreated to her room, the note from lunch sat on the middle of her bed; it seemed to keep putting its self in her view. Reluctantly she opened the letter and threw the envelope to the floor as she divulged into it. She sat onto the bed and read it to herself aloud.

"Dear Miss. Aubrey Lockwood,

I'm pleased to inform you that you're being offered the option of a life time. Professor Slughorn has picked you to be in the elite 'Slug Club'. There will be a brief dinner to congratulate you and several others.

Professor Slughorn"

When she finished she couldn't help but laugh at the terribly corny name for the club. After her giddiness left, she got dressed and snuggled into her covers. Aubrey ran over her day, as she usually did before she slept, and one single moment in the day seemed to cause a spark in her stomach. That spark led to her fingertips and her toes.

Draco Malfoy remembered her name.

Granted it was her last name, but it didn't matter. It was her name none the less. She was one leg up in being closer to the Slytherin Prince than she was last year. Maybe she wouldn't need the advice book her sister wrote for her on catching the eye of boys. She'd keep it by her bed just in case though. Aubrey never knew when she'd need it


	3. A Strong Disliking

**Thank you guys for favoriting the story and the review that I got. Actually, thanks for even reading. I have a few more of the chapters written up I've just gotta tweak them a bit. I'd love more reviews but, I don't wanna force you. Anyways I'll stop talking and let you just read.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Aubrey and the other characters you know nothing about...yet.**

* * *

><p>The next day started with Aubrey rolling around between her sheets and actually letting the idea of staying in her large bed pass through her mind. It didn't stay for long seeing as how Aubrey would never skip a day of class on the first week or school. Or a class in general. After coaxing herself from the warm bed, Aubrey slunk her thin body to the bathroom. She quickly undressed herself and showered when she realized there was a possibility of her being late for breakfast. When she sat on her bed in the room, pulling up her long black socks, she remembered the incident that still sent shocks to her toes.<p>

Draco remembered her name.

With a gleeful giggle, Aubrey slipped on her scuffed black shoes and skipped to her book bag that laid next to her bed and laid it on her shoulder. The shiny lock of the book her older sister, Leslie, had given to her winked next to the bed. Aubrey turned on her heels to look at the godsend book that sat on the nightstand. "For another day" Aubrey dismissed before leaving the large room with a smile on her face.

After her breakfast which consisted of two eggs a pancake and two pieces of bacon (something befitting a girl who tried to watch her weight) she tittered off to walk first years to class. Despite it being only her second day as an official Prefect, the Ravenclaw girl had already grown tired of escorting around the newest students at Hogwarts. Their constant questions made her feel as if there was a constant buzzing in her ears that wouldn't leave.

"Aubrey, do the stairs always move?" A short blonde girl asked. Aubrey rolled her eyes and acted as if she never heard the question.

"Where's Care of Magical Creatures? I'm going to be late!" A strangely tall boy with dark almond skin asked, he seemed to have a thick French accent that made Aubrey snicker under her breath. He shot her a look and she sped up her walking through the hall. When she reached the end of the hall and an opening led out to a field she pointed down a seemingly large hill to a small hat that sat awkwardly at the bottom.

"There's your class. Go and don't be late" Aubrey instructed the group who ran off down the hill laughing and shouting like a group of wild banshees. _'I remember when I was that carefree'_ Aubrey thought wryly as she turned her back on the open field and walked down the slowly emptying hall. _'Wait, I never was'_ she finished bitterly with a light sigh. Her childhood was never full of childlike bliss like her sisters was but she didn't have the luxury of it. Aubrey's mind, even as a young child, always wanted more. More information on just about anything; one of the qualities that landed her in her house of Ravenclaw. While her sister and mother invited her out into the garden to play hide and seek, or while her sister was off playing with the children of her parents friends, Aubrey was inside reading. She could recall sitting on her father's lap while he read the paper to her, or some type of paper he was working on at his job. It interested her.

Now here she was, walking at an extremely slow pace to her first class of the day. Potions. She was going to get there, no doubt about that; it was just that she didn't want to get there and see that the only seat open was next to the Slytherin Prince himself. As she walked to into the dungeons of the Potions class, she inwardly died a little. Yet again the only seat was next to the perfectly curt platinum blonde prince. She rushed to her seat, not wanting to miss anything else in the lesson and kept her face forward.

"Late, Lockwood? So out of character" Draco snickered in a whisper. That small insult reached the auburn haired girl as a compliment. He noticed her habits. The littlest things he did made her heart skip, despite the fact they'd never had a full conversation.

"Mr. Potter, will you come up to my desk?" The wizened Professor Slughorn asked of his 'star student'. Aubrey glared after the perfect golden child and opened her potions book with a slight menace and muttering.

"Not a fan?" Draco questioned, he didn't look at her but instead kept his eyes on The Boy Who Lived at the front of the class.

"What gave you that idea? The glare or the fact that I called him an ignorant baboon with no sense of actual magic?" Aubrey slipped then slapped her light olive colored hand over her mouth in surprise. Did she just say that? _'I didn't say that. I didn't say that. This is a dream'_ Aubrey chanted in her mind. She didn't hate Harry Potter. He just always seemed to be the star of every year, despite the trouble he got into to. And everyone knew, at least Aubrey hoped they did, that Harry only got so far with the help of his smart companion Hermione. She was the real mastermind behind all over their success. Not Harry's 'talents'.

"Wow, maybe you do have some type of backbone" Draco congratulated then awarded her with one of his famous smirks. That was enough to make her heart skip yet another beat that morning. It couldn't possibly be healthy. This boy would be the death of her.

"I expected you to be part of the fan club" Draco remarked as he eyeballed her book she was scanning through.

"Not particularly. I just...think he's put on too big of a pedestal" Lockwood admitted in hushed tones to her heart's desire. Silence fell over them as Draco began to run his mind over what she said. Honestly, from the look of her, Aubrey looked like the type of girl who just lusted after the Harry Potter type. It was obvious that she was innocent, anyone could tell. It was written all over her freckled face: 'I AM INNOCENT'. Tiny writings of 'Don't hurt me', 'Handle with care' and 'I break easily' were etched in on her face too. Malfoy couldn't help feeling sorry for the bloke she'd be engaged too. He knew that her parents would hitch her to some Pureblood who had money to spare. It just disgusted him that someone would have to eventually have sex with such a childlike person. He silently even wondered if she'd ever gone out on a date.

"We were slightly close first year but...nothing came of it" She finished with a sigh. From what she said earlier though, made him think that she could probably be less innocent than she let on.

Aubrey bit her lip and curled her fingers into her palms trying to lock up her question that was burning a hole in her throat. It didn't work though; she threw up the question in one breath.

"Why aren't you a Prefect anymore?" Draco slowly turned to look at her as Harry walked back to his seat two tables across from the two.

"I have other things to worry about than guiding a group of whining first years around" He growled. Aubrey sank into the wooden seat and grumbled an apology. It was a simple question; she didn't mean to anger him. Slughorn went on teaching the class about their last potion making and how it took its toll on a person.

At the ring of the bell, a handful of students shot out of the room and to their next class, the rest of the students left at a snail like pace, keeping their conversations alive.

"Nice talking with you Lockwood" Draco complimented then grabbed his single book from the desk and left the room. His swagger that used to ooze from his walk was now seeping out agonizingly slow, yet there none the less. When Aubrey attempted to leave the room, she was called back by Slughorn who had an eager smile on his face. _'I wanted attention this year, not a teacher who seems to be breathing down my neck. This is not the attention I'm looking for'_ She internalized before she turned to her Potions Master with a faux smile. Throughout breakfast and the last class he seemed to keep eying the sixth year; it was a bit unnerving.

"I hope you've read your letter and accepted" He said with a giddy giggle. Aubrey let off a slight nod to which he answered with a large warm grin. It made the Ravenclaw feel uneasy, not comfortable. "Well then, I'm looking forward to seeing you at the 'Slug Club' dinner this Friday. It's a nice little name, the Hufflepuff Prefects helped me come up with it" He rambled on, he didn't seem to notice that his next class was piling in slowly and that he was keeping his current student from her later studies.

"I have to go. I've got Transfigurations class I don't want to be late and miss any of the lesson. And-"

"And that's why I've got my eye on you Miss. Lockwood; always striving for higher learning and opportunities. The sign of a true Lockwood, or in your mother's case: the Wright way. Ha, Wright way" He laughed at his feeble attempt at a pun while Aubrey back tracked her way out of the class. "That was Miss. Lockwood, maybe you can work to become as studious as she is" Slughorn motioned.

When the time for third period rolled around, Aubrey found herself late to her Divinations class yet again, this time because she had to escort a fourth year to the Hospital Wing. That damned Whomping Willow attempted to capture yet another victim.

"Miss. Lockwood, you've arrive before we've voyaged into the beyond" Professor Trelawney moaned as she groped at the air. A few Slytherins made lewd gestures imitating the crazed teacher.

"There's nowhere I can sit" She surveyed and dug the ball of her shoe into the ground.

"Over here. Come. Come. Sit" She ushered the Ravenclaw to a seat of two shiny purple plush pillows. Try saying that five times fast. The other student who occupied the small table had lengthy light reddish brown hair. It fell into her face so Aubrey wasn't able to asses her features. A light, honey brown hand stuck out from under the mass of hair and seemed to be squiggling circles on a blank sheet of paper. _'Perfect, an idiot. Just what I need this year'_ Aubrey scrutinized then sat down on the pillows uneasily. The girl across from her looked up and flashed haunting dark blue eyes. Aubrey flinched back for a second before she accepted the beautifully out of place eyes. The green and silver neck tie suggested that the girl was in Slytherin. _'And a Slytherin. Even better. Merlin, I beg of you, please let her be smarter than she looks'_. The foreign girl covered her drawings with her Divination book, drawn on as well mind you, and offered a warm smile to Aubrey.

"Barker. Kira Barker. Yourself?" The bold girl questioned. Shock befell the light green eyed girl; she had to search her mind for the simplest of answers.

"Uh, Aubrey Lockwood" The dimwit seeming girl chuckled and ran a thin finger over the crystal ball between the two.

"You had to think?" Aubrey brushed off the mock insult and opened her book to an empty page. "I was just joking. You've got a sister don't you? Leslie something" Kira pondered aloud_. 'If she's my sister, she'd have my last name. My Merlin, these Slytherins get dumber every year'_ Aubrey thought as she closed her eyes to not look at the girl with scrutiny.

"Yes. I do" She forced then ran her hand at the bottom of her bag for a quill.

"I remember her, she was nice" Kira continued. _'Why isn't this class starting?'_ Aubrey wondered.

As it would be, Professor Trelawney was informing a not too interested Hufflepuff about the different types of crystal balls. Time just wasn't on Aubrey's side. "Hm. Nice" The less than happy Ravenclaw said curtly.

"Ah, a little hostility?" Barker taunted, her eyes seemed to pry right into Aubrey's face with interest.

"No. No there isn't" Lockwood snapped with an attitude more befitting a Slytherin_. 'The fact that that I have to take this damned class is horrible, but added with this girl being my partner? You can help anytime Rowena!'_ Aubrey cried in her mind. "Calm down Lockwood," _'Like I haven't heard my last name thrown around like a curse before. Nice originality...Barker'_ The Ravenclaw insulted, she was just glad Kira couldn't hear it. "Just trying to make small talk. Or do Ravenclaws not talk to anyone? Just study all day" The now snappy Slytherin abused. She turned her attention back to her intricate circles on the unused Divinations book.

Trelawney finally wrapped up her story on the crystal ball when she turned to the full class with a grin. "We'll be starting with palm reading" She announced.

"This should be interesting" Kira said, another idea brewing in her head. She placed her hand on the table with a smirk and waited for Aubrey to pick it up and read it. _'Pushy and stupid? She's a walking time bomb'_ Aubrey thought then grabbed the soft hand of her classmate and searched for any readings.

"This line right here is your life line. It's long" Kira raised a skeptical eyebrow and snatched her hand away.

"How do you know? You haven't checked the book" The girl opened the book; it honestly was her first time doing it, and searched for life lines. _'I study all day remember? And she doesn't want a long life line? Ticking time bomb'_

"Prove me wrong" Aubrey threatened.

"Finally grew some back bone, Lockwood?" An annoying voice asked from another table.

"Oh shove off, Pansy. I don't need help" She finally found the life line section and that Aubrey was right. "You were right" Kira remarked with surprise.

"I know" Aubrey said with the faintest smirk. It did feel good, the taste of victory that is. While Aubrey attempted to read the squirming girls hand, Kira wouldn't stop talking about the most idiotic things.

"And then it was official" She finished off her story. Aubrey wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about seeing as how she was blocking out the dull girl's mumblings.

"What are you doing? Why are you still reading her palm?" Professor Trelawney questioned as she walked over and peered at the quiet girl from behind large lenses.

"Isn't that the assignment?" Lockwood questioned, as she looked around and saw the rest of the students writing in their books.

"Weren't you listening? You're to write your dreams from last night. It's to liberate the mind and help thought" She pressed then clicked her tongue and walked away to watch over the shoulders of others. Kira pulled her hand away and began doing the assignment. This was another reason why Aubrey hated Divinations; the psychotic teacher would start one lesson then go off on a completely different lesson. The room was quiet but inside, Aubrey was fuming and streaming off curses both magical and potty-mouthed.

_'How dare you get me in trouble you horrible little troll? I'd like to wipe that smirk off your face if I could. You rude-'_

"What's your problem?" Kira asked, she noticed the fuming Ravenclaws stare.

"Nothing" The russet haired girl seethed then began scribbling down her dream.

"It was an accident you know? You're such a stick in the mud," Kira said with a grin. "Don't you have any fun?" She finished.

"I have lots of fun" Aubrey whispered harshly.

"Doing what?"

"...reading" Aubrey offered lower than the whisper. Kira began to snicker till it almost came out as a chuckle; it stopped when she noticed the serious look on Aubrey's face.

"You're serious?"

"Completely" Aubrey stated in a monotone voice. Guilt over took Kira who began to usher an apology.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Don't be. I take pride in being an intelligent Ravenclaw who reads books without pictures. I need no pity from a Slytherin who sleeps around and will more than likely be failing her classes. I'll give you early congratulations on having to repeat and be the oldest sixth year next year." Aubrey snapped her hand in the air and spoke before the teacher even noted it. "I have some duties to attend to. Prefect duties" Aubrey lied, then gathered her books and left the class before the strange teacher could dismiss her.

Aubrey raced down the hall and to the Ravenclaw common room then up to her room. When third period ended, she had a break so she decided on spending some of the time in her room. Already she'd gotten another foothold into her future relationship with Draco AND made a possible enemy for this year. So far, Aubrey's outlook on the year was murky.


	4. SelfPity and the Point of Shattering

**I'm glad I got to post 2 chapters in one day. It feels good. I'd love more reviews but no pressure. Anyways, I'll let you go ahead and read.**

**Disclaimer: Just about everything belongs to the goddess that is J.K. Rowling. I only only Aubrey and a few other random characters.**

* * *

><p>Another couple passed by Aubrey, she shielded her eyes and bit her lip. The girl had coal colored hair and a Hufflepuff tie around her thin neck. Her companion on her arm wore a Gryffindor tie and his arm around her waist. Aubrey curled up her delicate hands into fists. The random Hufflepuff girl had a 'perfect' body: thin waist, large bust and amazing legs that led her down the slightly empty hall. Everything that she had, Aubrey yearned for. Self-consciously, Aubrey looked down to her own small sized bust and her mother's voice played in her mind.<p>

_"You will develop your womanly body. Just wait. You will wake one morning and your bosom will have blossomed. Then you'll wish you had your old body back" Aubrey could almost hear the light giggle from her mother on the day._

_"But mother, I want them now. Like Leslie!" The youngest Lockwood whined as she pressed on her flat chest._

_"Leslie is older than you, you'll understand when you're older" The girl's mother said then planted a warm kiss on her child's head._

Let it be known that Aubrey was still waiting for this 'blossoming' to happen. For a long time, Aubrey wondered why 'blossoming' was the term used for a girl who was growing and developing_. 'Maybe that's why Draco doesn't see anything in me' _Aubrey questioned to herself and poked out her chest. It was a terrible attempt at gaining size that only made her spine uncomfortable and made her feel ridiculous. She thought back on Draco's on and off girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. She wasn't too thin, but she was far from fat too. It was like an average weight range. Her face though wasn't gorgeous; it was like her body type: average. The only thing that was 'amazing' about the Slytherin girl was her confidence which made her pugness seemingly attractive to Draco Malfoy. Not wanting to continue wallowing in self-pity, Aubrey rose from her seat in the court yard and walked back to her room to find something to wear on Friday for the Slug Club meeting.

The day for the meeting rolled around and Aubrey found herself staring at her image in the large mirror of her bathroom. She wore a dusty rose colored dress that hung to her bust and flowed around her waist and cut off above the knee. Leslie let her borrow it for this year. Her hair was flattened pin straight and hung just above her waist, just the way she wished it was naturally.

"I'm not going" She moaned and stared at her reflection in the mirror and fussed with the ends of her dress. It was a pretty dress, a tad too rich for Aubrey's taste though. As she turned on the balls of her feet, Aubrey caught a glimpse of herself that made her stop and stare with awe. It was hard to believe that the goddess like creature that she stared at was her, she squinted her eyes and the image mimicked her. Aubrey flinched and the image was gone; she was back to being the ugly duckling in a chiffon dress. After wandering around her room for a minute and contemplating whether or not she would go, she remembered that Slughorn would hound her about not showing up. Aubrey bucked up the courage to march her way through the Ravenclaw common room and to Slughorn's party.

When she got there, Neville Longbottom opened the door with a shy smile. His smile wiped away and was replaced with shock as he surveyed the made up Ravenclaw.

"Aubrey?" He asked. She nodded nervously and fidgeted with the ends of her dress yet again.

"Neville...what are you doing here opening doors?" Aubrey questioned. She wasn't very close to him, but she did wonder why he spent his night opening doors. It wasn't becoming of a sweet boy like Neville who actually made an attempt to talk to her.

"I got invited to try but, I didn't make it" Neville confessed sadly. Aubrey squirmed as awkwardness pushed down on her, silence fell.

"Well. If you want, I can stay with you out here. I'm not really sure if I want to go in there anyways" Aubrey sighed then brushed some of her straightened hair from her face.

"Why not? I'm just sitting at a door" Neville asked with confusion in his face. Aubrey giggled then caught herself. The only few people she could let her facade of silence around were the ones she wasn't threatened by. Neville was one of them.

"It'll probably be more entertaining than sitting in there" Aubrey mumbled then sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Enjoy yourself" Neville instructed. Aubrey nodded then left the nervous boy smiling to himself. Her kindness was one of the reasons he admired her, even though he didn't show it to many other people.

"Sorry I'm late" Aubrey announced as she walked into the room and saw the group of students and their teacher all seated at a table. Slughorn turned his attention to her and his face lit up.

"I'm glad you made it" Slughorn said then ushered her over to the table. Aubrey stole the empty seat next to Hermione Granger who was trying to hide the frown on her face.

"Thank Merlin you showed" Hermione whispered. Aubrey nodded her head in response and looked down at the meal: some type of green soup. It looked think and smelled faintly of peas. When the meal was almost over and desert was being served, Slughorn asked the group about their parent's jobs. The first person to speak was a Hufflepuff girl with dark brown hair that was up in a ponytail. Aubrey didn't pay her much attention; she just looked down at the vanilla ice cream in front of her. Slowly, the Ravenclaw look up to the prying eyes of Blaise Zabini. Her pale green eyes fell back down to her plate and refused to look back up to his dark brown orbs. Why would he be staring at her? Another question is why would hunger be evident on his face while he stared? _'He's probably still hungry. He looks like he's never touched food in his life'_ She contemplated then took a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. Nervously, Aubrey looked back up to see the handsome boy still staring, this time with a faint smirk on his face.

"Tell us about your parents" Blaise demanded, Aubrey's breath caught her throat and she just about died on the spot. It was probably the first time she heard him speak.

"M-m-my dad works with the Ministry of Magic" The nervous girl stammered. She yanked on her hair and Slughorn smiled in approval.

"And what does he do?" He questioned. Everyone's eyes were trained on her face which began blushing furiously.

"He works with...international magic" She finished then stuffed her mouth with ice cream so she was unable to say anything more.

"Sounds interesting" Slughorn said moreover to himself then turned to the next students. When the party was over, Slughorn dismissed everyone so that they could go on to their rooms.

Blaise Zabini walked down the Slytherin corridor till he got to the room he shared with Draco Malfoy. Draco sat on his bed reading through a book with a leather binding. There was no title to it. Draco flickered his eyes up to Blaise then looked back to his book.

"Have a good time?" Malfoy questioned. He didn't really care though, just wanted to make small talk.

"A very good time. You'll never guess who was there" Blaise teased as he kicked off his shoes and nudged them under his bed. Goyle let out a large snore then turned in his bed. "Lockwood. And she was...attractive" Blaise said then grabbed something to wear his dresser then retreated to the bathroom and changed. Draco closed his book and fixed his eyes onto the bathroom door. Blaise walked out and walked to his bed.

"What was she doing there? I thought you said Slughorn only invited-"

"He did. And apparently he sees opportunity in her." Blaise finished then climbed underneath his covers. Draco snickered and looked back to his book. The book was on the Dark Arts, something he'd taken interest in since his induction as a Death Eater.

Aubrey. Images of Aubrey Lockwood flooded into his mind and made the words on his page dance. "What did she look like?" Draco asked quietly. Part of him wanted Blaise not to hear, the other part of him needed to know.

"Nice. Her hair was straightened. It's very long" Blaise responded before he turned on his side and went to sleep. It's not the Draco wanted Aubrey for his own, in fact, he didn't really feel any attraction to her. It was something about her though, something different from everyone else that made her stick in his mind.

The next day Aubrey decided to keep her hair straightened, the people from the party seemed to respond well to it. Seeing as how it was Saturday, you'd think Aubrey would go to Hogsmeade, she didn't. Instead she dressed in dark jeans, an old Chudley Cannons quidditch jersey and settled into the chair next to her window with a book entitled 'A History of Defense Against the Dark Arts'. Aubrey nibbled on her thumb nail as the wind lightly blew outside and she soaked in the information from the tiny novel. Something- a tugging feeling- made the quiet girl look out of her window and survey the people going to Hogsmeade down below. The blonde Draco Malfoy, or what looked like him from a faraway glance, seemed to be sitting around to a giddy Pansy Parkinson. A slight frown broke out on Aubrey's face as Pansy sat next to the Slytherin Prince and, what looked like, snuggled into his shoulder. _'Lucky girl'_ Aubrey thought then closed her book and leaned her forehead on the window to get a better look at the two.

Draco seemed to not be paying Parkinson much attention. That made Aubrey giggle and press harder against the glass.

"Seems as if Miss. Parkinson has fallen from grace" Aubrey taunted then drummed her thin fingers on the window seal. Jealously swept over the Ravenclaw girl when Draco and Pansy stood hand in hand and walked towards the awaiting carriages. "Or maybe not" Aubrey mused to herself then sighed and slid her forehead down the window. Straining her eyes as hard as she could, Aubrey was just able to make out a few of the handsome young man's features. "Unf" She groaned then burst into laughter when realization of what she did caught up with her. Just as she did and pressed her entire face onto the window and giggled at her silliness, Draco Malfoy turned looked up at her. The look on his face from that distance seemed to be amusement; at least she hoped it was amusement. Pansy's attention turned to her as well. Lockwood sat back in her seat before the pug-like girl's eyes could concentrate in on the nosy Ravenclaw.

_'Maybe he didn't see me'_ Aubrey thought then opened her book and forced herself to look at the pages. _'He couldn't have seen me. I'm too far up'_ She began. "I did see him though, I'm sure it was him" She voiced then closed the book and dropped it on the floor. Embarrassment began to sink in and appear in a rosy tinge on her cheeks. "At least there'll be something to talk about in class" Aubrey said wryly then stood and kicked the wooden chair she used to sit on.

"Oi! Lockwood, noticed you watching me Saturday" She impersonated. Aubrey tried on Draco's strut as she walked to the bathroom. When she got there, she stared at herself in the mirror and tried to imitate him as much as possible. Her chest was stuck out, her hands were on her hips, her eye brow raised and a smirk graced her face. Aubrey could give Draco a run for his money.

"Why were you stalking me? Do you happen to want me, Lockwood?" She questioned her image. "Very much, Mr. Malfoy" She responded in her own tone of voice. "Well, we'll have to do something about it" She asked then twirled and thought of the world of possibilities if Draco did, in fact, like her. The idea crashed and burned when she remembered who she was: a common Ravenclaw with frizzy hair who was infatuated with a Slytherin sex god. Perfect. Aubrey walked back to her room, picked up her book, and began on the first page all over again. "A History of Defense Against The Dark Arts".

Around lunch, Aubrey had finished more than half of the book and could recall every ounce of it. A loud grumble from her stomach made her realize that she needed to eat. The auburn hair colored girl found herself sitting at the Ravenclaw table alone; there were other Ravenclaws there, they just weren't around her. Aubrey picked at the plate then decided her stomach was playing tricks on her. Maybe she wasn't hungry after all. A single black owl flew in through a window and dropped an envelope on top of the plate of untouched vegetables. Aubrey picked it up curiously and turned it over in her hands. Her father's immaculate hand writing was there. Quickly, she opened up the letter and read the words to herself.

"Dearest Aubrey,

I hope you've enjoyed your stay at Hogwarts thus far. The house has been quiet different without you. You are missed by everyone, from your mother and sister, to her fiancée and even the few house elves we have. I've stocked up quite a few books I'm sure you would enjoy, I'll be sure to send them to you soon. Your mother wishes for you to write her. Be safe this year, and learn as much as you can; don't forget your lessons over this summer though.

Your Loving Father, Ronald Lockwood"

Aubrey closed the letter and looked at it confusingly. Lessons over the summer? Why would her father bring up such unneeded information, then it hit her. "Aparecium" She whispered with a grin on her face. Aubrey stood from the table and left the lunchroom, she was witch on a mission. Once in the safety of her room yet again, Aubrey took out her wand and ran the tip over the letter and whispered the spell. The letters turned and danced across the page then faded, they were replaced with a new message that read:

I knew you'd pick up the hint. I've always known you were an intelligent young witch. Now, I do care about your time at Hogwarts, but something more important has arisen. The Dark Lord has called upon Draco Malfoy to carry out a task. You must give him this letter. Tell him that it is from me and he will know what to do. This year will be a hard one, even worse than the ones you've already faced at Hogwarts, but I know you will prosper. Keep safe and alert. If you feel as if you need help, with anything at all, write to me or your mother and it will be taken care of.

Love, your father

Aubrey closed the letter and stared shocked at the folded paper. Draco Malfoy was a new Death Eater. His forearm was stained with the dirty mark of one, just like her father. Aubrey hated the mark with a fiery passion; it burned to see it on her father's arm. Even as a child, Aubrey found herself randomly glaring at the mark as she sat on his lap and he read to her. Although Aubrey knew her father was able to separate his life as a Death Eater and his life as a father and husband, it scared her to think that Draco wasn't going to be able to hold on and would snap at any moment. A small spark in her body made Aubrey want to be there for Draco even if he didn't know it. She made a silent vow that she'd be there for Draco and help pick up the pieces when he shattered. Although she tried to forget it, Lockwood could remember the time her father 'shattered'. It was terrifying and so unlike her father to go off yelling and throwing things. She ran her finger over the little scar on her arm she gained from it and sighed. She'd make sure Draco wouldn't go through what her father did. The first step to making sure she'd help was giving him the letter. Which meant speaking to him. In person. Isn't that just lovely?


	5. To be a Messenger

**Thank you guys for putting this story on your alert list, for favoriting it, and for the reviews. It means a lot to me. Anyways you should message me, I'm not mean! And I rarely bite...sorry for the feeble attempt at a joke. Anyways thanks a lot and go ahead and read.**

**Disclaimer: I only Aubrey and a few of the random characters you've never seen. The goddess that is J. owns everything else.**

* * *

><p>Aubrey slowly walked behind Draco down the hall. It was empty other than the two of them. She had no idea where he was going but was on a mission to deliver the letter. It would be incredibly awkward if he turned to see that she'd followed him this far down the hall, which made now the best time.<p>

"Draco!" She called quickly. It was deliciously wonderful the way his name rolled off her tongue. He stopped and turned slowly, wand in hand, then relaxed when he saw who it was.

"What do you want, Lockwood?" He asked. Stress was evident in his face and it made Aubrey want to turn around, go right back to her room, curl up in her bed and die; but she couldn't. She had to give him this letter. His life very well depended on it. Although she didn't know what the letter contained for Draco, she knew it was important. Her father, being a man of privacy, charmed the paper so that only one person knew what the real message was. Since the letter was to go to Draco specifically, he was the only other person who knew the way to unlock it.

"This is for you" Aubrey held out the letter in a shaky hand. Draco quickly walked back to her and snatched it from her fingers. The Ravenclaw retreated her hands to her side and fiddled with the side of her cloak. With nimble fingers, Draco opened the letter, scanned it then looked back to Aubrey with a blank face.

"Who gave this to you?" He asked silently.

"My father. He said that you would know what to do with it" She finished then stood, waiting for his response. Draco inspected the paper again then slid it into his pocket. He locked eyes with Aubrey.

"I'm assuming you know from the letter" He said. A slight sneer plagued his beautiful pale face that made the copper hair girl frown. _'He looks horrible. I bet he's running on no sleep at all. He gets paler and thinner every day. Poor boy, he looks completely disheveled what with his clothes like that. And-'_

"Lockwood" Draco said then pulled her from her thoughts.

"Hm?" She questioned then damned herself in her mind. _'Note to self,'_ she thought. _'Don't stare'_ she finished.

"You know." He said. It was more of a statement than anything. Aubrey nodded then sniffled a little. "Are you..." He trailed off. Vulnerability was seen making Aubrey suppress an 'aw' sound.

"No" She answered. All hope fell from his face and replaced with hopelessness. "My father doesn't want me to," She said then took a small step forward. "I'll be your messenger though. Between you and my father I mean" She explained. _'What am I doing?'_ She thought. Aubrey was actually offering to help him. She thought about it before but now she was actually going through with it, it was something so unlike her.

"Thanks" He said sheepishly as if she would pull the offer right out from under him. It scared Aubrey to think that he had to question the smallest bit of kindness; then again, she'd do the same.

"You're welcome" She said then looked to the ground. "I'll let you go then" Aubrey said. Draco turned and walked down the hall without looking back. She let out a deep breath that she seemed to be holding in then turned and walked from the spot.

There was nothing but bliss as Aubrey thought of being able to help him and being close to him. It stopped when she heard giggling from behind a corner. Aubrey tip toed over to it and found none other than her personal pest, Kira Barker. She rolled her eyes and let out a groan.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped at the red headed girl who couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"Watching the show!" she said with a snort. Aubrey walked past her after a quick sneer.

"Why were you following me?" Aubrey questioned the annoying Slytherin girl.

"Why were you following Draco?" Kira retorted. Aubrey stopped and faced Kira with a crazed look in her eye.

"Did you hear anything?" She questioned. Her tone was low like the one she shared with Draco.

"No...I didn't. Your secrets are safe with him" Kira said sincerely. Aubrey let out a sigh of relief. Draco's secret was safe. "Is it really that important?" Kira asked with a concerned look on her face. For a split second, Aubrey felt comfortable then she remembered who she was talking to: a speed-dating Slytherin who was able to play a boy just batting those lashes of hers. If she was able to lie to a boy about her relationship status, she would be able to trick the unsuspecting Ravenclaw into finding her secrets.

"I'm sorry but that's none of your business" Aubrey said with a straight face then walked off.

"Well then...I thought you were one of the few tolerable Ravenclaws. I guess I was wrong" Kira said from a few feet behind her. What confused the girl was why Kira was so focused on being friends with her. _'She's probably like Pansy. Uses people till she does need them anymore. Not again' _Aubrey thought. In first year Aubrey was Pansy's lackey. She followed her around and did her homework for her. Not to mention she also did whatever Pansy wanted. Pansy dropped her when she found someone else who was more compliant to do her work. Her older sister Leslie's then boyfriend, a Gryffindor quidditch beater helped a little with her decision. Aubrey refused to get into another 'friendship' like that. As far as she was concerned, Kira was just another Pansy out to get her.

That Monday, Aubrey sat yawning next to Draco in Potions. She stayed up most of the night tutoring an idiot of a Hufflepuff about Herbology. What part of wolfs bane was hard to grasp? Draco looked over to her casually then back to his book. Usually a look from the Slytherin Prince was enough to make her blush and get butterflies in her stomach. All it did now was make her put her head on the table.

"Not feeling well, Miss. Lockwood?" Slughorn asked as he approached their small table. Aubrey shot right back up in her seat and plastered on a smile in seconds.

"I'm fine, Professor" She answered then yawned again and sniffled. Slughorn took a knee at her side and began to whisper.

"If you need to go to the nurse, it's fine. Maybe she'll let you sleep in one of the cots" He offered.

"I'll take her" Draco said. His face was blank but his eyes showed the need to say something, something he couldn't say around Slughorn.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy" Slughorn walked off to inspect another group's notes. Aubrey gathered her things, as did Draco, and they left the classroom quietly.

"Here" Draco said then held out an envelope. Aubrey grabbed it then put it in the front flap of her potions book.

"You're not really going to walk me to the Hospital Wing, are you?" Aubrey questioned. The blonde chuckled.

"You're not really going to the Hospital Wing, are you?" He retorted. Confusion spread on her face as he said it.

"Slughorn thinks-"

"Does it matter?" He asked. The ghost of his smirk appeared on Draco's face. "Besides, I need you to give that letter to your father as soon as possible" Draco added, his face became serious and Aubrey was reminded of the situation. Life or death.

"Right. I'll go send it now" She said then gave a slight nod and started to walk off.

"And get some sleep" He instructed. Aubrey turned to look at him but he was already headed down the hall. She turned her way around and was on her way. The first place she went was to her room. The long hike to the owlery would be impossible on no sleep at all. Aubrey dropped her things at the door then ran to her bed and laid down. Her eyes were shut and she was off in a dream land as soon as she snuggled in the plush covers.

Her eyes snapped open after what felt like seconds. "What time is it?" Aubrey asked to herself and pulled away from the sheets that she found herself twisted in. After aimlessly searching for her wand, she found it underneath her pillow and silently thanked Merlin that it didn't break. Her head hurt, her body ached, and her stomach felt as if it were eating it self, this was not a good combination. Just as she was about to go to what she thought was her next class, a glance out of the window made Aubrey realize that she did, in fact, over sleep. "Dammit!" She cursed then glared at the setting sun. She missed an entire day of classes. Lied to a teacher. And still had yet to send the letter to her father. Not once in her entire stay had Aubrey missed a class (other than that small bout of food poisoning in her second year that left her in the Hospital Wing for 3 days. She still made up the lessons) She tucked in her shirt, rolled up her socks and attempted to pat down her hair before she left the room to go find Hermione. She'd have the notes.

After walking down numerous halls she found Hermione walking to dinner with Harry and Ron on either side of her. "Hermione!" Aubrey called. Hermione turned and offered a small smile.

"There you are. Where were you? Our teachers were worried." Hermione questioned. The shy Ravenclaw looked nervously to Harry and Ron who returned the look to Hermione. "I'll meet you both in the dining hall" Hermione said then waved the boys goodbye. The two Gryffindors left mumbling under their breath about their feelings about Aubrey. At this point, she didn't care.

"I didn't get any sleep at all last night so I was exhausted in class. Slughorn told me to go the Hospital Wing, so I went to my room to sleep instead of the Hospital Wing. I overslept and missed everything" Aubrey poured out. The look on her face was enough to make Hermione feel sorry for the girl; obviously school was one of the things she held near and dear.

"You can borrow my notes" Hermione said offering a pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you so very much" Aubrey gushed then ran off to find her teachers. All of her teachers scolded her lightly for missing the class, but Aubrey didn't care much. The only thing that mattered was that she was in the clear with her teachers. Now to send the letter.

A week passed after Aubrey sent the letter. Her father had yet to send a response and it was making her feel worried. Aubrey had no idea if the letter was in his hands, or if he was even okay. It terrified her. As she sat in the library trying to calm her nerves, Draco Malfoy sat down across from her.

"Has he responded? He asked. Aubrey jumped and dropped the book.

"You scared me" She said in a small voice as she tried to catch her breath.

"Has he?" Draco pressed. Aubrey shook her head no then closed the book. Draco sighed and ran his hand over his sickly pale face then through his bright blonde hair. "Do you know if he even got it?" He wondered.

"I have no idea. He hasn't written me back at all" Aubrey confessed then heard him give out a light groan that slipped into a whine. "I'm sorry, I'll check again. Okay?" Aubrey offered then looked at his left hand that lay in a fist on the table. _'Grab it'_ she thought to herself as Draco went on talking to himself quietly. 'Don't. You'll make everything worse' another part of her tugged. _'He needs someone. He needs you'_ the first said nagged. Slowly, Aubrey reached out to touch it_. 'What will you do if that doesn't help?'_ The last side questioned. She stopped then bit her lip in thought._ 'Then it doesn't. Be spontaneous for once'_ was the last thought she had before she placed her hand on his. Draco looked up and grabbed her glance. _'Say something, idiot!'_ She pondered.

"I-If you need something...I'm here. Always" Aubrey offered then gave his hand a slight squeeze.

"Thank you" He whispered then looked down to their hands. It was a contrast from his pale to her olive.

"Aubrey?" She turned to see Harry Potter with a confused look on his face. Draco snatched his hand from underneath hers.

"I have things to do" He said. Aubrey turned back to look at Draco, but he was gone already.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" Harry asked. Aubrey rolled her eyes as she heard the sound of bitterness in his voice. "We're doing tutoring today, right?" He asked as he walked over and took Draco's seat.

"I guess" Aubrey answered then pushed the book in front of her to the side.

"Hermione's working on a Charms project so Ron'll be with us. If that's okay" Harry wondered while he settled into his seat.

"It's fine. Whe-"

"Sorry I'm late" Ron said as he barreled over to the table.

"There he is" Aubrey said quietly. Ron shared a goofy smile as he took the seat next to Harry. "What am I helping you with, Harry?" Aubrey asked.

"Transfigurations" Harry answered. For a while Aubrey explained what it was, then got down to the last lesson they had in the class. While Ron looked over the notes and Aubrey took in something from a book about Magical creatures, Harry looked at their likeness. Yes, Aubrey's hair had a bit browner than his but it was along the same color. Ron was pale while Aubrey was tannish, yet they both had freckles about their faces. Their faces had somewhat close features also.

"Are you two related? Closely, I mean" Harry asked. Aubrey looked up to Harry and shook her head, no.

"As far as I know, we have no close relation" Aubrey said in a monotone voice. The thought was brought up almost 3 years back when Leslie asked her mother if she was related to Fred and George Weasley. She wanted something to tie her to the two, who she thought of as her best friends. Her mother's answer was a simple 'Don't think so' and the subject was dropped. Harry continued to think about the two, before he knew it, his study session was up.

"I have to go. I'll see you in two days for more study" Aubrey said as she got up with her book in tow. She headed for the Owlery to check for the letter from her father.

After the long hike there, a black owl with gray speckles on his chest dropped a letter at Aubrey's feet. "Carolyn?" Aubrey questioned. It gave a low rumble of a hoot and Aubrey smiled. It was her father's owl. "I was wondering if I'd ever get to see you again. I'm glad I get to" She reached out a stroked the feathers of the bird. "I'm guessing this is from my father?" She asked then held up the letter. It cocked its head to the side and hooted yet again. "I'll take that as a yes. Well, thank you, Carolyn. I'll be seeing you soon" She said then left the tower. Next thing on her agenda was to find Draco Malfoy. His letter had arrived.


	6. Girlfriend?

**Thank you so very much for the reviews! They really make my day and keep me going. You guys are awesome. I'll just let you go ahead and read**

**Disclaimer: I say this all the time but I own nothing but Aubrey and a few never heard of characters. The goddess, J. owns everything else.**

* * *

><p>Aubrey searched and searched the building that afternoon for Draco then gave up and decided to look for him that next day. They had potions together so she was bound to see him. When potions came and went, she started up her search for the Slytherin Prince again at her break. "Where in heaven's name would he be on a Thursday?" She asked no one in particular in under her breath.<p>

Finally, she found Draco in a terribly dirty classroom. Just as she was about to go and hand him the newest letter, she stopped and marveled at the fact that he wasn't alone in the room. With him was a brunette girl. They stood close and talked quietly about something that obviously angered Draco. Aubrey couldn't see the girl's face. She quickly cleared her throat and the two turned to face her. Draco, as usual, looked nervous then calmed when he realized who it was.

"Aubrey" He said in a relieved tone. She couldn't answer. Aubrey was too fixated on the girl. She had beautiful dark blue eyes, flawless skin and a beautiful smile. The worst of it all, this girl had a larger bust than that of Aubrey's. "Lockwood? Hello?" Draco asked. She snapped from her loathing and looked at Draco with a saddened face.

"Yes?" asked Aubrey with a broken voice.

"He has no manners, I'm Anastasia McIntosh" The kind, beautiful girl said then held out a perfectly manicured hand. Aubrey just looked at it. Anastasia pulled it back awkwardly, her smile not faltering. "I'm Draco's girlfriend. It's wonderful to finally meet one of his friends" She said with a playful nudge to Draco who rolled his eyes. The girl continued speaking but it only came out as crackles and rumbles to Aubrey's ears. The word girlfriend echoed over and over inside her head and ears, she felt queasy.

"Girlfriend?" She repeated then looked to Draco who seemed annoyed for some reason.

"Yes" Anastasia answered.

"Congratulations" Aubrey said then smiled. It was a wonderfully fake smile that looked real to many. She turned to leave but stopped when Draco asked her what she was looking for. "Just...for first years who need help" She lied then left the room, the letter still in her pocket. She was going to the letter to Draco; her plans were ruined when that perfect specimen of a witch appeared. Her smile did not die; it stayed as she walked to her fourth class of the day. She sat down in Herbology across from Neville and Harry with the same smile.

"Aubrey, you look nice today" Harry complimented awkwardly. She dropped her smile and he looked down at his book_. 'I look nice today?'_ She asked then looked down to her robes. They were wrinkled, her hair was more of a mess than usual seeing as how she'd lost her brush, and yet she looked 'nice' today? Maybe his glasses weren't working correctly.

"I'm sorry?" She asked. Harry looked up as if nothing was wrong and repeated his compliment. "Thank you" She said nervously then looked to her book. That night Aubrey looked at herself in her mirror and wondered why The-Boy-Who-Lived would complement her. _'What did I do?' _She asked herself. Would he say it to be rude and sarcastic? His face didn't show any signs of malice. Not to mention she'd done nothing to Harry, except talk about him behind his back. Only to Draco though and it was that one time. Besides, Draco felt the same way about Harry so why would he tell Harry what she said? Then again, Draco was in Slytherin: the house of people who would make a way in this world by pulling people down to get to the top. Why would he, Draco Malfoy, The Slytherin Prince, need to tear Harry potter down with a snarky comment made by a lonely Ravenclaw? How could he, was a better question.

Then Draco standing closely to the beautiful witch named Anastasia assaulted her mind. She was perfect in what seemed like every way. "Probably just his little fuck buddy" Aubrey cursed with anger. "He'll have sex with her till he's done and she's all used up. Those scratches on her back will turn to scars and he'll look at them with disgust. Then pretty little Anastasia McIntosh will be kicked out of bed and be a faint memory. He'll go back to Pansy, as always and nobody will remember her as anything but another fling" Aubrey sang quietly to herself. Her mother used to wonder why her daughter wasn't in Slytherin. Some of the things she said never struck her as something a Ravenclaw would say. _'But wait!,'_ Aubrey thought as something prickled her mind.

"Anastasia McIntosh" She said then repeated it to bring forth some type of memory. The name was familiar. After a few more times of saying the name, a picture of a lanky girl with a bucked tooth and hair wilder than Aubrey's appeared. She was oafish but intelligent and in Ravenclaw. Aubrey could faintly remember the girl asking for notes. It humored her to think that Draco would date that then date Aubrey. Then she remembered that the caterpillar Anastasia once was, was now a beautiful butterfly with big boobs. Wonderful.

After eating a small dinner, Aubrey went to bed that night still wondering why she'd gotten a compliment on something other than her academics. The next morning Aubrey received a letter from her sister Leslie. It told her to meet her outside The Three Broomsticks on Saturday at Hogsmeade. Aubrey hurriedly wrote back a response, a simple yes. In her first class, Potions, Draco sat next to her with a bored look on his face.

"Anastasia seems...nice" Aubrey commented quietly.

"She's alright" Draco added. More silence. People slowly wandered into the classroom. Aubrey pushed the letter in her potions book over to Draco and waited for him to read it. When he finished, he folded up the paper then stuffed it in his own potions book. The class went by quietly and quickly. As did the day. Saturday, Aubrey woke up and dressed in dark pants and a green sweater then left with her wand her pocket to go to Hogsmeade.

After a chatty carriage ride with a group of second years, Aubrey found herself waiting for her older sister outside of the pub. "There's my inkle sister!" A melodic voice rang. Leslie half ran to her younger bushy haired sister then attacked her in a tight hug. Aubrey attempted to hug back but her arms were stuck in place under Leslie's strong grip. "Aubrey, I've missed you so much" Leslie said in a delighted voice. Once she pulled away and Aubrey was able to catch her breath, Leslie pinched her sister's cheek. "Now, let's go someplace warmer so we can talk" Leslie suggested then began to walk Aubrey to the lingerie shop. Aubrey began to fuss but Leslie stopped her with a clicking of her tongue.

When they reached the inside of the shop, Aubrey looked around the store amateurishly. Stockings, garters, bras and barely there underwear were lined against the walls. The two sisters sat down on a dark red couch and looked at each other.

"How've you been?" Leslie began and took off her black jacket. Underneath was a tight, form fitting black shirt that showed off her ample assets. Aubrey tightened her grip around her jacket out of embarrassment.

"Fine, just fine. Classes have been nice and Prefect jobs are easy" Aubrey said breezily. She might've been jealous of her sister but it was easier to talk to her than anyone else. "And your wedding arrangements?" Aubrey asked with a smile.

"Horrible. Mum's side of the family doesn't want to be around Duke's family because of something about someone being pushed into a lake and being eaten. Then my dress is too big so I have to get it re-sized and don't even get me started on the food-It's a catastrophe. Someone ordered Romanian horn tailed fish but Duke's mother is allergic. She broke into hives at the mere name of it, how strange is that? Then-" Leslie went on and on but Aubrey was barely listening as she looked out the window and saw Draco walking hand in hand with Anastasia. "Aubrey, are you listening?" Leslie asked rather annoyed. She followed her sister's gaze out to Draco she realized what the problem was. "Oh, Draco Malfoy. He has another toy I see" Leslie said then scowled. "He's not even all that good in bed" Leslie mumbled then looked back at her sister who didn't hear her.

"Why don't we do something to take your mind off him, huh?" Leslie asked bringing her sister back to Earth. "Help me looking for things for my wedding night" Leslie said rather than asked Aubrey who was pulled to her feet and led around the store. Leslie plucked a sheer black bra from one of the racks and several other things and held them under her arm. "You should find something for yourself" Leslie said then went to the dressing room. Aubrey, taking her sister's advice went over to the section with plain black and white bras sat lonely.

After wandering in that section for a few minutes, Leslie walked to her younger sister's side and sighed out of frustration. "Aubrey Lockwood, you have no sense of sexiness" Leslie scolded then dragged her to the more risqué section.

"You're just realizing this?" Aubrey asked as she pulled herself from her sister's grasp.

"Go to the dressing room and wait for me. Go" Leslie demanded. After a while of waiting in the dressing room, Leslie threw piles and piles of undergarments into the room. "When you try one on, let me see"

And this was why Aubrey hated shopping. Minutes of scratching, prodding, whines and poking, the two sisters decided on a few pieces, one in particular black bra and underwear set with pink frills and polka dots was both Leslie and Aubrey's favorite.

"Who says a ginger can't wear pink?" Leslie joked as they stood at the register to buy their things.

"Aubrey" A familiar feminine voice said behind her. It was Kira Barker, the Slytherin girl from Divination's class. She hadn't tried to speak to Aubrey after their first failed meeting, now she seemed to want to talk.

"Kira" Aubrey said stiffly. Leslie turned to her sister and, what to her, seemed like her friend.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aubrey's sister" Leslie introduced herself. The two girls shook hands and Aubrey and Leslie were off on their way.

The next spot on their agenda was back to The Three Broomsticks. Inside, Aubrey and Leslie had a quiet chat over warm pumpkin juice. They were interrupted by the surprised voice of Ron Weasley.

"Leslie?" He asked. Leslie pulled herself away from the conversation with Aubrey and hugged Ronald and his usual company, Hermione and Harry. The three crowded into the small table that was already occupied and began to burst into conversation about lives. Aubrey sipped her juice quietly and kept her head down, staying out of the conversation. Hermione looked at her sadly but didn't say anything. She felt bad that Aubrey's day with her sister was ruined by the three of them, but there was no way to stop the two boys from chatting Leslie's ear off.

The rest of the day came and went and Aubrey found herself back at Hogwarts shifting through the bags of lingerie her sister bought for her. They were a complete change from her usual wear. The next day, Aubrey tested out the black and pink set with dark jeans and a Ravenclaw sweater; it was unusually cool in the castle. When Aubrey walked through the common room, she was given appealing looks from boys who never looked her way before. She felt strange yet flattered. The same thing happened as she walked down the halls. One particular boy kept his eyes glued to her his entire walk towards her.

"Lockwood, you look different" Blaise Zabini said as he came closer and stopped in front of the nervous girl.

"Really? I-I I ugh...didn't do anything different this morning" She said as she played with one of her messy curls.

"Hm, well...you look nice" He said before giving her a wink and walking off.

Blaise Zabini was a snob when it came to girls. He rarely ever gave out compliments and only dated the crème de la crème of girls. The fact that he even looked at her was a compliment. Aubrey was on Cloud Nine. She walked down the hall with her head held high and pep in her step. It had to be the bra. It had powers beyond making her breasts look amazing. Maybe all pushups were like this. Maybe they all were magical. Now all she had to do was wait for Anastasia McIntosh to slip up and maybe, with the help of the bra, Draco would be slightly interested. At the moment though, Aubrey had to write back to her sister on her immediate progress with boys.


	7. Karma Has Taken It's Toll

**And this is where the chapters catch up to me. My posts will start coming in slower seeing as how these were the only chapters I had written up already. I'm sorry to tsukiange, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, and Luna4816 for not getting back to you guys. Tsukiange: Thank you very much, hopefully the reviews will start rolling in but if they don't, I'll be okay. xXMizz Alec VolturiXx:Thank you for being loyal to the story since the beginning, and Luna4816:You'll see *insert wink***

**Okay, now to the disclaimer. I own Aubrey and those extra characters the goddess owns the rest.**

**And now on to the story.**

* * *

><p>Anastasia leaned against a wall and attempted to catch her breath. Not even 5 minutes ago had she left that dingy closet that Draco Malfoy had chosen to 'take care of business' in, and she'd yet to catch her breath. the fact that she had to flee from the area so Filch couldn't find her probably added to her breathlessness. 'I need to rest' She thought to herself then looked around for a seat. She found nothing but a cool ground. So Anastasia slid down to the floor, closed her eyes and wondered what had gotten her into this mess. The need for approval from her parents, that was the reason. Well, they probably wouldn't approve of her sleeping around, but being with a Malfoy was more than what they'd expected of her. So there she was, in an arranged relationship with the Slytherin Prince. Not that she minded. He was wonderful in and out of bed. "What are you doing out of class?" A throaty voice asked. Anastasia stood up quickly and came face to face with none other than Filch. He looked down to her terribly buttoned shirt then back up to her lipstick stained face and grimaced a bit. He didn't have to ask to know what she was doing. Or more so, what she did.<p>

"No loitering in the halls" Was all he said before going off with a slight limp. Anastasia thanked Merlin he didn't comment on her appearance.

After finding a bathroom and fixing her clothes, Anastasia found herself hyperventilating in one of the stalls. She didn't know why but it'd gotten harder to breathe. An annoying nasally laugh filled the tiny stall and with it, Moaning Myrtle. "Watch where you sit next time" She scolded then sniffled with a smile.

"That was NOT funny. You just about killed me" Anastasia groaned then waved away the ghost angrily.

"I found it rather comical" She said then flew to the air and smashed down into one of the neighboring stalls

"Damned ghosts. Always walking through people and-" Anastasia stopped mid-rant as the bathroom door opened and shut quickly. Shuffling of feet was heard then the sink turning on.

"Seems like you've got a guest" Myrtle commented as she sneaked up on Anastasia. She merely gave the ghost an annoyed glare then attempted to pull herself up from the seat, only to find that she was stuck. Anastasia looked to the ghost who only giggled. "You're stuck in the toilet, aren't you?" She whispered to the annoyed Ravenclaw.

"Dammit" Anastasia cursed and attempted to yank herself from the mouth of the toilet. 'What am I going to do?' She thought to herself as the ghostly girl watched. Quickly peeking through the slits in the stall, she realized that the person washing her hands could help. It was the girl who was friends with Draco. Aubrey Lockwood. How could Anastasia forget that name? In the years before she was kind enough to sit with her at lunch exactly 3 times, lend her notes and books that her father sent for her. She was a kind girl; no doubt kind enough to help Anastasia out of the pickle she was in. Then again, she didn't seem to remember her when they re-met in the classroom. Why would she help someone she barely remembered from a toilet? Asking Aubrey now seemed like a lost cause.

"You are stuck in the toilet!" Myrtle yelled with glee. Darned ghost, always yelling out people's business.

"Myrtle? Is that you?" Aubrey questioned the air. She heard another voice with but didn't acknowledge it aloud. Aubrey hoped it was the whining ghost of the girl's bathroom. If it wasn't, Aubrey planned on leaving and never returning to the haunted room.

"Mhm" Myrtle answered sneakily. Anastasia, still stuck in the toilet, had given up on manually pulling herself out and was searching for her wand. Magic was the best for problems like this. On the other side of the door, Aubrey had finished wiping her hands from the stickiness of the Ghost Cactus's blood from Herbology and began to leave the bathroom.

"Bye, Myrtle" She said then left quickly. Myrtle always scared her slightly. Aubrey, unlike her Ravenclaw counterpart's agenda, was not to get out of a toilet. It was to test out her new bra. So far, Aubrey had gotten lingering looks from boys, even some of the girls, and an offer to go to Hogsmeade. She turned it down, mentally cursing herself afterwards, but offered a study session to the overzealous Hufflepuff 7th year. He took the offer happily and left her in a daze. The power of a push up bra. It seemed to be doing wonders.

"Aubrey, there you are!" A male voice said. Aubrey looked up from her daydreams to see her Ravenclaw Prefect opposite, Sean Hughes. "I was hoping you'd be out of class" He remarked out of breath. She could only stare at his frazzled appearance. Usually Sean was clean cut and orderly, now he was sweaty and panicked. "I have a huge favor to ask of you" He said.

"I'm listening" Aubrey said as he caught his breath.

"Could you cover my rounds tonight? I'd owe you!" He asked. His bright blue eyes seemed to be begging along with the rest of him.

"Oh, Sean, I thought we made a deal. I cover the day you get the night" She argued back. It was true. The first night they made a pact that Sean would cover the night because unlike Aubrey, he wasn't afraid of the dark. "Please tell me you're not serious"

"I am though! I need to study for tomorrow's Herbology test. I don't know the difference between Alihotsy and Gurdyroot!" He whined. Aubrey stared at him in disbelief. How could he NOT know the difference? After a quick glare Aubrey complied. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I'm not going to fail because of you. I promise you right now, one day when I work at the Quibbler I'll write an entire entry on you. Aubrey Lockwood, the sweetest girl who lived" He ranted then ran off in the direction he came from. Aubrey could only curse under her breath at her kindness.

"And I expect a flattering picture with the entry. And all the details in my life" She went on talking about her expectations for the never to be made entry on herself. At dinner Aubrey attempted to swap jobs with the other Prefects. The 7th years were taking a night off and the 5th year Prefects were staying around the common room, which meant Aubrey had to patrol the school on her own. As she sat on one of the couches in the common room with the other Prefects, all except Sean that is, thoughts of what could be lurking in the dark arose. Monster and ghouls, creatures and fiends swirled about in her head while she prepped herself for the darkness.

"Carrie and Gavin, it shouldn't be too hard tonight. There'll only be two to three students out of bed probably, not hard to handle. If there is a problem, you know where our rooms are" The male 7th year, Clarence, informed while he casually played wizard chess with, Taylor, his significant other and Prefect partner. Taylor was a pretty girl with blonde hair. She didn't seem to need a push up bra. He looked over to Aubrey who was practicing lumos quietly. "You'll be fine too, Aubrey. It's not as bad as you think it'll be" He assured her then went back to his game. Aubrey stood and left the Common room, her wand sending out a bright light, and began her round.

Not as bad as you think? Clarence was a liar.

It was horribly cold in the dark hall and Aubrey wished she would've brought her robes. Light jutted from her wand as she searched the halls for students. Seeing as how she was on school duty, she was only made to cover the part of the school nearest the common room, and didn't have to be out extremely late. 'I'll get through this,' she thought to herself as she maneuvered through the empty hall. 'Before I know it, I'll be back in my warm bed'. "No students here" She said aloud. The silence was creating a buzzing sound in her ears; she needed some type of noise.

"Who's there?" Filch's voice called out from the darkness. He appeared with a sneer and his feline friend at his side in an instant. He smelled even fouler than he did per usual and looked more frazzled. "What're you doin' outta bed?" He questioned Aubrey then looked around to see if anyone was with her. When he saw she was alone, he turned his attention back to the girl.

"My rounds. I'm a Prefect" Aubrey said then pointed to her badge that clung to her shirt. Filch nodded with an eerie smile.

"Find any students outta bed?" He asked. Aubrey shook her head no quickly. Filch only frowned and shook his head. "They must be hiddin' somewhere" He remarked then went off into the darkness. Aubrey let out a cough as his stench plagued her lungs. After pulling herself back together, Aubrey was back on her way to finish her rounds. When she was close to being done, and going back to her room, she heard a sound behind her that made her skin crawl. They were quick footsteps and the sound of a cloth ruffling. She turned to the source and put on a brave face. It cracked as she began to speak.

"I-If you're a student...show yourself. Now" She said with a shacking voice. The blonde haired god, Draco Malfoy walked forward. She calmed herself and dropped her wand to her side. "You scared me" She announced to the boy who seemed more tired than Aubrey herself.

"Didn't mean too. I thought Hughes patrolled at night" He remarked as he walked closer. The closer he did get, Aubrey was able to see how thin and pale he was.

"He does but I'm covering for him" She said. Silence fell in the hall. "You're not supposed to be out of bed so late. It's past curfew" She told him. Draco nodded in acknowledgment. "I don't think your house Prefect would like it" She added.

"Are you going to turn me in, Lockwood?" He asked with a small smirk. How she loved that smirk.

"I don't plan on it. Technically I'm supposed to give you detention." said Aubrey.

"And are you?" He questioned. Aubrey gulped.

"I'm not very sure yet" She joked. Draco shook his head with a smile.

"Goodnight, Lockwood" He said then walked back the way he came. The breath that Aubrey seemed to be holding was let out and butterflies fled to her stomach. She just had a joking conversation with Draco Malfoy. In the dark. The entire walk to the common room, Aubrey replayed the short conversation over and over. When she lay in her bed and curled up under her covers she smiled and the scene played over again.

The next morning, Aubrey woke up, showered, and then went to breakfast with a smile on her face. Today was Friday which meant her study date with the Hufflepuff 7th year, Daniel. Her classes seemed to drag on extremely slow, not excluding Divinations which seemed to be the slowest. She sat on a purple pillow in front of a crystal ball and Kira Barker, the Slytherin girl who seemed to be fond of Aubrey. In the past few weeks, Kira had actually not bothers Aubrey. She came to class, did her work, and left her alone. It was nice but strange for Aubrey who was used to her chatter. Kira ran her fingers through her dark red hair and looked into the crystal ball. "I see nothing. I'm horrible at this" She mumbled to herself then looked over to Aubrey. "Sorry, my mind hasn't been in the right place lately. Personal problems" She confessed then sighed.

Aubrey nodded and attempted to see something in the glass. Nothing appeared. "Is it just me?" Kira asked. Aubrey said no and Kira gave a small smile. "Perfect. I thought I was going insane" They gave it an honest try but couldn't read the future through the glass. At the end of the horrible class, Kira walked out by Aubrey's side. "Could you give me tutoring lessons on Divination? I know you think you're not good at it but you're light years ahead of me. I'll pay you if need be" She asked with a hopeful expression. Aubrey began to wish for when Kira ignored her, but took the offer none the less. The Slytherin girl was ecstatic and tackled Aubrey in a tight hug. "You're perfect" She announced then thanked her again and was on her way. Aubrey was slightly shocked but didn't dwell on it for long. She had a day to finish.

After a day full of answering questions and helping first years, Aubrey was able to get ready for her study date. She was bathed and dressed in her best trousers and shirt, with a little perfume to help, and was headed for the library when she almost tripped over the sobbing form of Pansy Parkinson. '_Ignore her. Ignore her. You have a date to get to_' She thought to herself then walked around the girl. She stopped a few feet away when another part of her began to nag. '_Go back and help her. She needs someone_' She thought then began to back step to Pansy. '_And the times she taunted you, called you names, sent you to Leslie crying and physically and emotionally abused mean nothing?_' The spiteful side asked. Aubrey took two steps forward. Times like this, Aubrey wished she didn't have the conscious of a sweet and heartless person rolled into one. It was rather annoying.

'_Help her. Karma has obviously taken its toll_' the reasonable side thought. She took three steps back. It seemed as if she was doing her own small dance in the hall. The latter side won. Aubrey walked back over to Pansy who was whining through her tears. She took a seat next to her on the ground and sat awkwardly next to the crier. "Pansy?" she asked. Pansy looked up then began to cry even more.

"He's left me for her" She yelped then laid her head on Aubrey's lap. '_This is what you get for kindness_' She thought to herself then patted Pansy's head stiffly. "Draco left me! It's all Manky McIntosh's fault. God, I hate her. Wish she would've stayed away but no-she had to come back. The bitch" She cursed then sniffled. Aubrey began to wish she would've kept going. "And everyone seems to want to be her friend. Tell me you don't want to be her friend, Aubrey. Please tell me you don't" She cried as she looked up to Aubrey. Snot ran down her nose and made her looked like a pitiful puppy.

"I'm not sure" Aubrey confessed which sent Pansy into more fits of tears.

"She's seems so perfect but she's not. Something's got to be wrong with her; I'm going to find out. You can't go from being disgusting to being that over a summer" She contemplated aloud. Aubrey was able to sneak from underneath Pansy's head and crawl farther away. When Pansy seemed to come to her senses, she glared at Aubrey with as much hate as she could muster. "I must be daft for telling you. Of course **you'd** want to be friends with Manky. The frumpy stick together" She insulted then left the scene wiping her tears.

"And this is why I should've kept walking" Aubrey said to herself then went on walking to her date.

Then a creeping feeling fell on her. She was going on a date with a handsome Hufflepuff. What the hell had she gotten herself into? She must've been daft for even offering the study date. It wasn't like she back out now though. Aubrey pulled herself to the library and to the table that contained Daniel; the sweet boy who had no idea of her current feelings. He stood and ruffled his short cut brown hair. "Was worried you wouldn't have showed" He remarked with a smile then began to rock back and forth on his feet. He wasn't Draco, but he'd do. Despite the fact that Aubrey shook like a leaf the entire time, the date went by fairly well without any mix ups. Daniel, a sweet boy with dark eyes, seemed very interested in Herbology and got lots of information from the study date. On several occasions, he attempted to touch her hand, but Aubrey would pull back nervously and give a shaky smile. Daniel thought it was cute.

"I enjoyed myself" He said as they put the books back on the correct shelves. Aubrey nodded and attempted to concentrate on the book section. "You're a wonderful girl, Aubrey." He complimented then smiled down at her. Aubrey slowly turned to face him then smiled.

"You're a wonderful boy, Daniel" She said in return.

"We should get together again sometime, hm?" He offered as they strolled back to their tiny table. Aubrey smiled and nodded frantically.

"I'd like that" She said. Daniel blushed quickly. He seemed shocked that she would want to see him again. He thought he was a bit of a bore.

"Aubrey, just the girl I was looking for!" Harry Potter said as he rounded a corner and approached her and Daniel. He looked between her and her companion with a grin. "Am I interrupting something?" He questioned.

"Not really. I'll see you around, Aubrey" Daniel said then left the library. At that moment Aubrey wanted to claw The-Boy-Who-Lived's eyes out. He ruined her date's ending. She turned to him with an annoyed look.

"I'm listening" She said then walked from the library with Harry a few steps behind her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me. Well, with the Gryffindors" He offered with a smile. Aubrey stopped and looked at the optimistic boy with a confused face. Why now was he interested in having dinner with her? Was it the bra? Since she bought it, her confidence level had gone up. Granted it was a small amount, but it rose none the less. "If you don't want to, it's fine." He said then shifted the big quidditch bag on his shoulder. He obviously came from practice; sweat slicked his dark hair to his forehead.

"I...I'm not sure. The only people I've talked to from Gryffindor lately have been you, Ronald and Hermione" said Aubrey. Harry waved away her comment quickly.

"Oh it'll be fine. Come on" He reached out and yanked her hand, then dragged Aubrey to the dining hall.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked as they made their way to the Gryffindor table. The only eyes that were on them were Hermione's; she thought Harry had lost it.

"Nothing," Harry answered as they sat down on the wooden seats. "Nothing at all" He placed his equipment under the table and turned to face his two confused friends.

"Hello, Aubrey" Ron mumbled. He didn't meet her shy gaze and looked down at his bronze mug. Hermione gave her a small wave. The other Gryffindors looked at her with curiosity. Why was she at their table, they wondered. Aubrey let out a light sigh then looked down to the table.

It was going to be a long dinner.


	8. The Room of Requirement

Harry sat with a smile on his face as he piled food onto his plate. Aubrey sat staring at the table as Gryffindors watched her with wonder. "Aubrey," Neville started. Aubrey looked up to him and gave a shy smile. "It's nice to see you" He finished. Aubrey nodded over to the boy who was across from her.

"It's nice to see you too" She said loud enough for him to hear. He nodded and looked back down to his tray. Aubrey wanted to speak to him more, but Lee Jordan engaged the boy into a conversation. She was left alone with her empty plate.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Ronald asked curiously to the quiet girl. She looked up to him and nodded slowly. He looked back to his full plate then to hers and was left to wonder why she hadn't touched the food. He pondered that she wouldn't eat it because she looked down upon Gryffindor food, then pushed it away when he realized it was the same food fed at the Ravenclaw table. Maybe she was just strange or on a diet, he thought. He left it alone and went back to his eating. Ron thought it was easier to understand his food than the cryptic girl.

"Ginny Weasley" The younger sister to Ronald Weasley introduced with an outstretched hand. Aubrey looked at it before taking it gently and shaking it. She'd seen the girl around school with many people and knew of her relation to Ron but never spoke to her formally. They were never introduced properly. "You must be Aubrey" She added with a bright smile. Ginny faintly remembered having a conversation with her older brothers, Fred and George about their friend Leslie. Aubrey's name was slipped in a few times. The twins seemed to watch over the younger girl and think highly of her. Ginny decided now was the best time to make friends with her. "It's nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" Aubrey said with her hands folded in her lap. Dean Thomas, who sat two seats down, leaned over to see if the news that spread around the table was true; if Aubrey Lockwood had sat at their table. His dark brown eyes couldn't believe it.

"Aubrey?" He asked. She leaned over and looked at the Gryffindor boy. "S'good to see you." He commented. She nodded and returned the compliment. Harry smiled as he saw them go on in conversation; he caused that. He allowed her to be able to talk to people she hadn't talked to in years and she seemed happy. It made a fuzzy feeling roll in his stomach, he liked that feeling. Before Harry knew it, dinner had ended and Aubrey was still going on in conversation with Dean and Seamus about quidditch. It seemed like they were in a heated debate about teams.

"You're insane if you think that Kenmare Kestrels is better than Chudley Cannons. You're mad, simply mad" She said with a grin. Seamus looked at her with disbelief, a smile underplayed on his face. Aubrey wasn't done though, Quidditch was her favorite sport. Academics weren't the only thing that fired her up. She was just getting started. "Seamus, Chudley Cannons has Joey Jenkins who is one of the best beaters to ever play the game. And need I remind of their win in 1892 that left everyone stunned?" She questioned the sandy haired boy. He looked at her with shock. He'd never heard her speak so passionately.

"Everyone was so stunned because they hadn't had a win in years! It was the last game they ever won! And Kenmare has Aidan Kiely, enough said" said Seamus with a smug smile. They were being shooed from the dining hall when their conversation began to break up.

"It was an amazing play. You're just jealous because Brechtov broke Kellers arm in '32. And Dean, Cannons IS the best team ever created. End of story" Aubrey walked off after finishing before either of them could comment. As she caught up with Harry, Ron and Hermione, she couldn't help but smile and gush at the fun she had. "Thank you, Harry." She said to him before going her separate way off to her room.

That night as Harry lay in bed about to go to sleep, Ronald brought up a question that'd been burning a hole in his throat all night. "Why'd you invite Aubrey to eat with us?" He asked as he looked over to his dark haired friend. Harry only shrugged and turned off his lamp.

"I'm not sure," Harry whispered back. Their roommates had already gone off to a state of slumber, one that he wanted to reach. "It just felt right" He answered then turned on his side. Ron took the answer as dropping the subject. He turned over in his bed, pulled up the covers, snuggled about a bit then fell asleep.

Aubrey on the other hand was sitting at her desk in her room and analyzing the letter she'd gotten from her father. It was a short letter about how her mother was missing and no one had an idea about where she could be. It read

To My Dearest Aubrey,

Tragedy had befallen our family. Your mother has gone missing and no one has the slightest idea to where. I woke one morning to find her gone from our bed and panicked immediately. No letter was left. I've written to your sister and she's began to write letters to your mother's relatives and friends. If you know of anything, please write back as soon as possible.

She closed the letter and let the words sink into her mind and skin. Her mother was missing. At dinner she was talking about frivolous things while her mother was missing. Guilt washed through her and sent her pains to her stomach. Aubrey searched her desk, knocking things over in the process, to find several roles of paper and her quill, and then set to work on writing letters. She knew her older sister wasn't the most reliable person so Aubrey decided to write the letters too, in case they were never written. Her hand cramped, her quill ran down, her lips were torn apart from biting them and her eyes were blood shot from staying up all night. When thoughts of sleep evaded her mind, she thought of her conversation about Quidditch and went right back to work. If she would've eaten her dinner, and came back to her room like she usually did maybe, just maybe, something could've changed. Morning light burned her eyes as she rolled up one of the last parchments.

"Almost done" She whispered behind cracked lips. Aubrey placed it on top of the pile she made. Her hand was glued to the quill that was now enchanted to never break. "Two more" She insisted then went to work. Letters were written for her mother's friends, the ones her father didn't know about, the ones he did know about, family they talked to and family they didn't, a letter was even written for the Ministry of Magic. Anyone who could've seen her was written a letter. By the time the last sentence was punctuated and signed, her hand felt broken and blood creased its way down her lips. She walked to her bathroom, showered, dressed, then carefully placed each and every letter into a bag that she threw over her shoulder and carried with her down to the common room. Luna Lovegood attempted to talk to Aubrey but she only picked up her walking and headed straight for the Owlery. She went straight for her owl, Dawn, and brushed her feathers.

"I need you to take these to different places as soon as possible. Understand?" She asked the owl. Dawn raised one leg and hooted loudly. "Good. It might take a while but please make sure they are seen" She said then took the bag and tied it to her thin leg. Aubrey let out a spell and shrunk the bag so it was accessible for the bird. "Be careful please" She mumbled to the bird, and then gave him a snack before sending her on her way. Aubrey took a seat on the hay covered ground and began to wish that she actually ate more at dinner instead of talking. The dining hall was so far away and she was so tired. Aubrey closed her eyes for a second then opened them when an owl landed on her head. She wasn't going to rest on the floor and let the owls have their way with her; she stood up, collected as much confidence as she could, and then hobbled her way back to the school. In the empty hall Aubrey realized that breakfast was over and students were in their classes. How long had she been up there? When she closed her eyes for what felt like brief seconds, how many actual moments had passed?

'Hours?' She questioned as the cool air of the day brushed her hair about. It couldn't be hours; the sun wasn't in the position for it. It didn't matter though. Time wasn't of the essence and class wasn't in her mind. A bed and water; that was the thing she hunted for in the halls. The problem? Aubrey was too far from the dining hall and the kitchen. Who knows if she'd pass out in the hall? Who would help her? Probably some fellow Ravenclaws, a teacher, a ghost perhaps. God knows Filch would leave her in the hall.

As Aubrey thought about who would help her is she did, in fact, pass out, a brass door seeped from the wall across from her. She stared it down with awe. "Room of requirements" She whispered then walked to the door. So it was real. Leslie made her swear that she wouldn't tell their parents of her joining Dumbledore's Army. She said this was where they had their lessons. Aubrey walked in and the door shut promptly behind her with a low thud. Mirrors, books, papers, and furniture were scattered across the room. Dust covered the area and clung to cobwebs that swung in the air to a hidden breeze. Aubrey picked up a pile of papers and attempted to read them, they were too caked with dirt and age to be deciphered. Abandoning them on a stool, Aubrey went further into the room, through the maze of clutter until she came to a white cloth that hid a large structure. She didn't touch it, only scanned it with her tired eyes and blinked slowly. Sleep was knocking at her door and had no intention of being ignored. She collapsed to the floor and leaned her face on the cool dirty floor but stopped when a bed materialized on the floor.

"I'm tired. I'm tired and thirsty and now I'm hallucinating" Aubrey mused. A glass of water showed to next to her. "Wait. Requirements. I needed water" She laughed at her forgetfulness then chugged down the water. It slipped past the glass and soothed her lips then dribbled down the front of her semi-clean shirt. "More" She groaned and cup filled itself. She drank that down quickly then placed it gingerly beside her. "I don't want to break you," She spoke aloud then took her new found strength to the bed and laid on its soft sheets. "If you can even be broken" The books she read about it never said anything about it being broken. "Just in case, I'll just sleep" With that she was off in a depraved sleep land full of darkness and smoke.

"Who's in here?" Draco's voice thrashed through the room. It was obvious someone else had been in his secret place, things had been moved. "Answer me!" He shouted then drew out his wand and held it out defensively. His thin fingers ached as he clutched the wand tighter. "I swear if it's-" He stopped as he noted the footprints that stood out in the dust on the ground. He let out a wry grin as he followed the drunken looking steps. They seemed as if they had no set destination and were merely wandering. "Answer me!" He repeated. His steps grew faster and longer, til he was out right running like a madman when he got to the cabinet. A bed lay next to it, obviously lain in. "Still here?" he asked the unanswering bed then poked at the sheets with his wand. The smell of vanilla filled his nose as he swerved his wand in the sheets. Who smelled like that?

Draco turned quickly, wand still at the ready and looked down at the shoes that lay strewn before him. "You're still here. Aren't you?" he asked aloud. No answer was given back. The clang of something falling made Draco jump and run towards it; his wand blasting wind and knocking over his own share of things. "Show yourself!" He yelled and blasted away more things. Books flew, papers scattered, furniture over turned and Draco had still yet to find his prey. Sweat clung to his face and dust settled on his dark clothing and his already bright hair. Silver eyes scanning the room, panic bubbled up in his soul and pored over in the form of tears that he held back. If someone was here they saw his cabinet. The cabinet he'd been working on for so long, the cabinet he kept a secret, the cabinet that held not only his life, but his family's life as well. Another clang sent him blasting air in the direction and created a feminine yell. Draco dashed to the sound and pointed his wand in the wounded face of Aubrey Lockwood. The sleeper. "Lockwood?" He questioned. He didn't see her in class but he didn't expect her to be here. Sleeping.

"Yes?" She whimpered and brought her hand up to her head. When she drew back, her fingers were stained with crimson, she sighed. "I'm bleeding" She whined then wiped it on her skirt quickly.

"Obviously" Draco drawled. On the inside he was panicking. If she was bleeding then she'd need to go to the Hospital Wing, but Madam Pomfrey would ask questions and he couldn't afford to inform her. "Let me see" He breathed then crouched down to her level. "Stop touching it, you'll infect it" He snapped to her. Aubrey brought her hands down and winced as he brushed her hair from the cut. Aubrey's heart began beating faster as he ghosted his fingers over the cut. "It's not bad. You don't need to go to the Hospital Wing" He assured and gulped.

Ten minutes later Aubrey's wound was bandaged and she sat with a cool glass of water in her hands. Draco stood across from her and read the sadness she tried to conceal. "When was the last time you ate?" He asked with his arms crossed across his chest, his wand still in his hand in case anyone else decided to pay them a visit. Aubrey raised her shoulders carelessly and stared at the water. "You look horrible" He commented hoping to get some type of rise from her. She shrugged again and Draco was reminded who he was talking to. "What's your problem?" He asked quieter. She looked up to him then shook her head. If that was how she was going to act, Draco would do the same. "Fine" He went to work on his cabinet and she sat in silence.

'_How dare she come into **my** space and act rude to **me**?_' He asked himself as he ran his fingers over the wood of the cabinet. It had become his life. Draco began to regret picking up that McIntosh girl to play as his girlfriend. She was becoming more and more of a distraction, always wanting attention. Who knew girls needed so much? At least with Pansy she was there when he asked her to be, and wasn't when he did need her. '_And she never asked questions_' He added. That was his biggest problem with the Anastasia girl. She always wondered about things. It would get her killed one day. Draco dusted off the cabinet before a box of tools appeared at his feet. Aubrey watched in silence as his nimble fingers brushed against each other. Aubrey was bored and sleep wouldn't suffice, watching Draco seemed to be working. "Stop staring at me. Eat something why don't you? You're looking a bit like a skeleton" He insulted. Aubrey only nodded and a plate of food materialized beside her. It was filled with fruits and vegetables. It wasn't exactly what she wanted, but probably what she needed.

They went on for what felt like hours like that: Draco working, Aubrey eating bit by bit, in silence. Aubrey finally broke it by answering his question from earlier. "My mother's missing" She croaked. Draco stopped working and listened to her speak. "My father...my father has no idea where she is. Nobody does. She left no note so we don't know when she's coming back. That's my problem. I know I look horrible. I spent all night writing to family and friends because Merlin knows Leslie isn't smart enough to do it. And before the fruit, I think I ate the day before yesterday. I wouldn't bet my money on it" She voiced then sniffled. It felt so good to get it off her tongue. To tell someone her problem, she started to wish it wasn't Draco that she told it to. Draco on the other hand felt guilt wash its way over him. How was he supposed to know she was missing? He hadn't written to his mother in a while, something he needed to do, but she would've told him of the woman's status. Having problems with his own mother's safety, Draco understood her worry.

"I'm sorry" He whispered. Aubrey shrugged then got up and wandered around the room. Night was coming; it showed itself through the stained windows of the room. The glow of the moon peered through and created shadows, but the sun wasn't too far away. "You missed class today" He said to her, wherever she was. Aubrey was flipping the dusted pages of a book and sent particles in the air.

"I know" She called back. The book was about destines and seemed interesting, so she stashed it under her arm and walked back to Draco who seemed to be placing the blanket back on the cabinet. "This is what you've been working on?" She asked. He nodded and wiped his hands with a concentrating look on his face. She withheld the rest of her questions for another day. It was obvious that Draco hadn't planned on having an audience today so Aubrey tried to stay out of his way.

They left the room together and the door sealed shut then melted its way back into the wall. "Make sure you catch up on your work" He joked without looking at Aubrey. She cracked a smile but hid it by biting her lip. "Try to eat more, you're really thin" He added with a side glance. "And next time, try to help. It's rather annoying to have someone watch you work. Prepare to get your hands dirty" He remarked then left without a goodbye. '_Next time?_' Aubrey thought as she walked slowly to her room. The fruit had more than filled her up. Was that an invitation? In her lackadaisical wanderings, she tripped over Neville Longbottom and sent his papers flying. They muttered their apologizes as they untangled themselves.

"Aubrey, where were you today? No one saw you in class" He asked. Aubrey searched her mind for an answer that was far from the actual truth. She quickly handed him his papers and they straightened themselves up. Neville gave a thankful smile and locked his arms around the papers securely. "Are you alright? You look-"

"Horrible? I know" She finished then twisted her fingers in her hair sheepishly. Neville shook his head and concentrated on her face. A small smile played on his lips.

"You don't look horrible. You never do. Just...tired" He finished. They began their walk down the hall; Aubrey abandoned the idea of going to her room so soon. "Where were you?" He questioned. Aubrey spouted the first thing that came to mind.

"I overslept and decided to stay in bed" Neville looked at her with disbelief but kept his comment to himself. Out of the years that he knew Aubrey Lockwood, she never overslept, and she never skipped a class on purpose. If she did sleep in, she'd race to class and take as many notes as she could and beyond just to make it up. He left it alone and took the crummy lie. "I need to rest" She said quietly. Neville oozed calmness and Aubrey knew she could trust him. She enjoyed telling Draco, it was a release, but telling it to Neville, who would listen and comment when needed and not judge, would lift the burden, that still was there, away. "I've been hit by something and hit hard" said Aubrey. Neville stopped and stared her right in the eyes.

"And you're bleeding" He said worriedly. They both knew that when she said 'hit by something' it was emotional. He decided to let her keep her secret to herself. Aubrey picked up the hint and smiled at him. "You should go to Madam Pomfrey"

"No. No. I'm fine. It'll heal up" She rushed then placed her hand on it. Neville nodded then smiled sadly.

"If you need anything, you can tell me, okay? Anything at all. Anytime." He said. His voice was low and had a rumble so no one could hear their conversation.

"Thank you, Neville. You're a very sweet boy and one of the few people I can trust here. You're one of my few friends and...I really need that. Things are changing this year and I'm not sure if I like them or not so being able to talk to someone is very nice" Aubrey complimented. She had changed in the short time she was at Hogwarts this year. In the years before she wouldn't have such a thing to Neville, but her mother being missing must've softened her and made her more vulnerable.

"Thank you" Was all he said before she smiled and left him at his house painting. It was a small saying that held so many things behind it. They were on leveled ground with each other. Aubrey had gained herself a confidant.

While walked, she was stopped by Professor McGonagall stopped her with a stern eye. "Miss. Lockwood. You were missing in class today. Care to tell me why?" She asked as she approached the nervous girl. It was easy to lie to Neville, he knew it was a lie and took it, but to lie to a teacher was extremely hard. Especially one who had such a presence in her life. Aubrey's mother talked highly of the teacher while her father kept in contact with most of the teachers, if she lied it got back to her parents. "I'm listening"

"I-I" She stuttered. "It's personal reasons" She said, her fingers began to play with the end of her skirt. McGonagall sighed and shook her head.

"You should know by know nothing is too personal between me and anyone from your family" She said then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Follow me, will you?" She asked then led the student to the teacher's lounge. Aubrey had never been there before and was shocked at how small and dinky it looked. She took a seat across from the teacher at a small table and looked down at her hands. "Aubrey," The teacher started. Her facade of teacher-student melted away and her eyes filled with care. "What's wrong? You've barely eaten at dinner. You're missing classes. And you've got a cut on your face, it's bleeding, dear. I won't even ask about the blood on your skirt" She said with an exasperated sigh. The woman got up and began to pour water into a bowl.

"Nothing really. Frivolous problems of the young. Nothing to get worked up about" Aubrey attempted assure. McGonagall would most definitely get a letter from her father and she'd understand.

"We are not in class. And you wouldn't know the problems of the young with your old soul. Now, speak" She commanded as she brought the bowl to the table and took off the bandage on Aubrey's face.

"My mother is missing" Aubrey stated simply. It was no use in lying to the teacher. "No one knows where she is or when she's coming back" A small gasp was let out from the teacher as she dabbed the water on the cut. It was previously taken care of, quite well actually, but would need more attention.

"My goodness. When did this happen?"

"I'm not sure. I got the letter last night but I have no idea how long it took for it to get to me" Aubrey confessed then winced as her teacher pressed too hard on the wound. The room was quiet and a light rain tapped itself on the stained windows; candle light flickered about and created dancing images on the walls. A ghost lay on the old couch and watched with beady eyes, his ghostly haze disappeared as he soaked into the couch.

"That's not a frivolous young problem. And you have all right to get worked up about it" The older teacher warned as she replaced the bandage a few moment later. "Your mother is safe, she's a smart woman" She complimented then patted the bandage. "And if she wasn't I'm positive she'd find some way to contact you" Aubrey nodded and thanked the teacher for her support, but the fact was that Aubrey couldn't be comforted. The idea was planted in her and it wouldn't leave until her curiosity was fed. McGonagall sent her on her way with the Grey Lady as an escort. The walk was quiet and solemn, but Aubrey felt safe with the ghost. It was probably their tie to the house that kept them bonded.

"Thank you" Aubrey said to the ghost who nodded then floated off to her own space. Aubrey went straight up to her room then showered for an extremely long time. The dirt felt as if it were caked into her skin and no matter how hard she scrubbed, it wouldn't leave. After her nightly stare down in the mirror, Aubrey opted herself off to bed. As she snuggled into her covers, she didn't know whether to be happy or not. Her mother was missing but Draco Malfoy touched her face and seemed to care about her wellbeing. Not to mention the fact that he invited her to sit with him again. Aubrey wanted to believe that her mother would be happy for her; she wanted to expect that her mom would want her-no, need her to be happy and that she deserved it. It didn't work. The handsome face of Draco Malfoy couldn't soothe her frazzled nerves. It did, however, give her sweet dreams. They helped, a little.


	9. A Bit of Fresh Air

**I feel like it's been so long since I posted, probably because it has been. I have a legit reason for it though. I was going through Post-Potter Depression. I'm slowly coping with it and ideas are coming back but...you know the feeling. The movie was amazing, I reccomnd it if you haven't seen it. Anyways, I hope this chapter doesn't dissapoiint. Reviews are welcome, so are favorting the story and putting it up for alerts. Okay, I'm done now**

**Disclaimer: You all know I own nothing (except the OCs). The goddess J. owns all.**

* * *

><p>Aubrey held a letter from her mother in her hands. Though tears blurred her vision, she was able to read the letter. It read:<p>

_My darling Aubrey,_

_As soon as I returned home, a wave of letters from friends and family greeted me. They all informed of your search. I couldn't be more proud. I am safe and sound at home, no need to worry. I was simply straightening out things I would need for the future, you'll see in time. Your father has done nothing but rave of how mature and level headed you seem to have been. I've also been informed that you missed an entire day of school. I trust you enough to know that it was not for something frivolous, I also trust that you'll make up your work. Winter break is around the corner and I cannot wait until I have you in my arms again, my little bumblebee. Take care in your classes and study hard. We all love you._

_Love, your mother, Clarissa Lockwood_.

Her mother was alive and safe. Aubrey let out a sigh of relief and let the letter fall to the table she sat at in the library. Harry Potter watched her with confused eyes, what could the letter contain to make her cry? Was it bad news? Good news? From the small smile it was probably good news. Harry grinned. "Good news?" He asked in a hushed voice. Aubrey looked up surprised then quickly folded the letter and stashed it in her pocket. She forgot she was tutoring the boy.

"Sorry, Harry. I almost forgot you were here" She rushed then looked down to the book they were going over. "Where were we?"

"Aubrey, it's fine. We can take a break if you want" He assured with a smile. Aubrey nodded then closed the book slowly. "I'm guessing you've gotten good news?" Aubrey nodded and smiled at the boy. Aubrey looked out of the window and noted that the moon was rising in the dark sky. Their time together was coming to an end.

"Harry, I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow" Aubrey announced as she rose from the table and gathered her things. Harry mimicked her with slower movements as he fought back his questions. There were so many that he had since he saw her on the train the first day of school this year. Questions as to why she wouldn't look him in the eyes, why they weren't friends anymore and why she only seemed to be comfortable with Hermione filled his head as they exited the large library. Harry bottled them up and smiled. They went their separate ways.

October finished itself out quickly with few bumps. In mid November, Aubrey found herself bundled up in blankets on the floor of the Room of Requirement. Her green eyes ran along the words of the book in front of her. She quietly mouthed the words as Draco Malfoy stared up at the cabinet he was just working on. It was quiet. "What'd you think of it?" He asked in a hushed voice, almost as if he were afraid to startle her. Aubrey looked up to the cabinet then to the worried boy.

"It looks nice. What's it do? Aubrey asked innocently. Draco looked to her with a slight sneer then back to the uncloaked cabinet. "You never told me" She added sheepishly. Draco let out a sigh then looked down to his now calloused hands. How long had they been like that? What else about himself had changed that he hadn't noticed? Anastasia, his technical girlfriend, did tell him that he was getting paler and thinner. He could remember telling Aubrey the same thing.

"Hypocrite" He whispered to himself then looked back to the cabinet. Aubrey tried to ask him what he said but he ignored her. "I need to get home" He said louder then looked over to the quiet girl beside him. Aubrey agreed then looked to him. Draco looked away, stood up then walked away from her. "I need some air. Are you coming?"

"Sure" Aubrey said then walked to his side quickly. Draco gave her a quick side glance before they left the cluttered room. Thankfully the halls were cleared. Almost everyone was at Hogsmeade. Aubrey shivered as the freezing air in the halls hit her. Draco didn't seem to notice.

"Where can we get fresh air?" He asked himself.

"Follow me" The Ravenclaw girl said then lead him quietly to the Ravenclaw common room. After passing through the picture, they entered the empty room with ease. Draco looked around the room then ran his fingers over the mantel of the fire place. "This way" Aubrey said attempting to capture his attention. He only nodded, gave the room another once over, then followed her up the stairs. It was a longer walk than to the normal dormitories which lay empty. After what felt to Draco like ages, they reached her large room.

"I'll be right back, I have to find my coat" Aubrey said before she went on her hunt in the large room. While she did, Draco wandered around the room prodding things. The books that lay on her desk were his first victims. Draco picked the one on top and turned it in his hands. He opened the book then scanned the first page; it was only a Herbology book. The next book was full of letters that spilled to the floor soundlessly. Draco quickly picked them up before Aubrey returned to the room. Draco stashed the letters back into the book as Aubrey pulled the jacket over her arms. "We can go to the Astronomy Tower, if you want" She offered. Draco let out a shrug then looked back to the book that contained the letters. The need to know what the letters said made the boy wish he would've taken at least one of them. Aubrey led him to the tower in silence. She could only wish that Leslie were there to witness this moment. '_She's not the only one who can get a boy to walk with her_' She thought with a small grin.

When they reached the freezing tower the Grey Lady peered at them then floated off, leaving them alone. Snow began to drop in heavier flakes and began to coat their clothing and eyelashes. The calming sound of the wind mixed with their breathing to create an almost soundless atmosphere. They leaned over the cool railing and looked out at the grounds of Hogwarts. Aubrey looked over to Draco whose blinks were growing slower by each passing flake. He raised his hand to his chin and let out a sigh. "I need to get home" He repeated to himself. Aubrey silently agreed again and mimicked his posture. It was his turn to gaze at his companion. Since the day they met each other in the Room of Requirement, Aubrey's mood seemed to change from sadness to being mellow. Now it made itself back to sadness by her thoughts of going home. Aubrey began to say something, but stopped herself. 'Keep it. Leave it alone' She thought then pushed the questions back. "I'm listening"

"Nothing" Aubrey said then looked down to the entrance of the school.

"Lockwood, what were you going to say? You've got to learn, in this life, if you have something to say, say it. No one's going to take you serious if you hold back everything" He said loudly. It echoed through the otherwise empty tower before Aubrey thought about her response. "What were you going to say?"

"Where...where do you want me to start?" She said quietly. '_Now is my chance to tell him everything. Tell him how I've felt since the first day I landed eyes on him on the train. The moment I've been waiting for..._' She thought before licking her slowly chapping lips.

"The beginning is usually the best" said Draco who leaned back on the railing with ease. Aubrey began to think about the line of events that would happen if she did, in fact, tell him what she wanted to say. He would look at her strangely, laugh in her face, then leave her up in the cold by herself. He'd probably go tell his friends about it and they'd laugh at her until the day she graduated from the old school. '_Best to keep it to myself_'

"You look tired. When was the last time you slept?" She asked. It was the first thing that came to mind. Draco let out a snicker before shaking his head free of the snow that collected there.

"I have no idea" Draco confessed. "Let's go, I'm freezing my arse off" He cursed under his breath as they walked back to the warmth of the school.

"You had more questions, admit it" He said as they sat in the Room of Requirement. Aubrey read him the instructions from the heavy book in her hands as he tinkered with the cabinet. She ignored his statement and went on reading aloud. Draco dropped the topic and they worked on through the day with small talk. Finally 5 o'clock rolled itself around and Aubrey found herself outside of the room watching Draco Malfoy walk off to find his girlfriend.

"Should've said something earlier" She mumbled to herself before walking off. Aubrey went to dinner, and sat with Luna Lovegood instead of being by herself. "Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked. Luna smiled that other worldly smile of her then nodded.

"Of course. There's always room with me" Luna said. "How've you been?" She asked then glanced down at her own plate. Aubrey let out a shrug then quickly looked over to Draco Malfoy who stared blankly at the table. His chin lay casually on his hand while the others around him chattered. His perfect girlfriend, Anastasia McIntosh, blindly played with his hair as she went on having a discussion with Kira Barker. "He's been like that since school started" Luna said. Aubrey turned and met her Luna's blue eyed gaze.

"Who are you talking about?" Aubrey asked. They both knew who the subject they were conversing about was. "Draco? Draco Malfoy?" She asked. Luna nodded with a smile.

"You like him, don't you?" She asked the girl before her. Aubrey shook her head quickly with widened shocked eyes.

"He's only a friend, sadly" The last part was let out as a whisper.

"Okay" Luna said then went back to her food. Aubrey began to wish that she never sat with the knowing girl. After dinner, Aubrey walked to the Common Room with Luna at her side. "I'm so glad Christmas is coming" She said. Aubrey nodded, but couldn't get her mind off of what she said earlier. You like him, don't you? replayed over and over inside her head and made her stomach do flips. How did she know?

Aubrey sat on her floor in her large Quidditch jersey and contemplated writing a letter to Leslie. She missed her sister so much. The next best thing to do was read, and since she missed her sister, why not read the book she gave her on boys? Aubrey got up and scurried to the tiny table beside her desk then opened the book up. It's pages smelled like Leslie, orchids. As she fanned through the pages, Leslie's curvy handwriting blotted each page.

"Exactly what I was looking for" She said to herself then plopped down on her bed. She began to read. "If you are reading this glorious book, it's probably because you're having trouble with the male gender. Well, perfect! This amazing book has exactly what you need." She imitated in Leslie's voice. "Now first step is to pick your boy" Aubrey closed the book and put it down. Reading it made her feel nothing but silly. Besides, everything was going wonderfully with Daniel, the Hufflepuff 7th year. Granted the only time they spent time together was when she was helping him study, and they had yet to go on an actual date, but it was best to take things steady. The next morning, Aubrey woke up at her normal time and got dressed in dark trousers and a dark blue sweater. She left her room then the common room and found Daniel Lasting sitting by himself in the library. "You're always here" She said. Daniel looked up with a smile and patted the spot next to him.

"I was wondering if I'd ever see you again" Daniel joked as she took a seat. Aubrey smiled.

"It's only been a week" She said then peered at the book he was looking at. "New book?" She asked. He nodded and slid it over to her silently. It seemed younger than most of the books in the library because of it's lack of yellowed pages and it's binding was still perfectly in tact. It's title was golden and stood out against the red folds. "By Fire? I've never heard of it"

"It's a wonderful book by Ines Tully. You should read it when I'm done" He said as the book was slid back into his grasp. He closed the book and began to give Aubrey his full attention. "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine...if you want to get back to reading, I can go" She said then began to rise. Daniel did the same and placed the book underneath his arm.

"It's fine, I was going to leave anyways." He announced. They left the library together. "What are your plans for the day?" Daniel questioned. Aubrey shrugged and waited to answer, Daniel was giving a quick greeting to a fellow Hufflepuff.

"I haven't the slightest. How about you?"

"Not sure either," He began then slowed to a stop. Aubrey looked at him curiously before he finished. "Maybe we could figure out what to do, together" Daniel offered before a blush washed over him. It spread to Aubrey whose gaze dropped to the ground. "If you don't want to it's completely fine. I was just offering in case you didn't want to be alone. Not that you would be alone because you're capable of having friends, obviously. What I meant was-"

"It's completely fine. I'd enjoy that" Aubrey said and cut off his rant.

"Wonderful. Wonderful. Well, I've got an idea, why don't you get a jacket and meet me at the court yard?" He offered as small smile played on his pretty face.

"Okay. The courtyard. I'll meet you there" Aubrey said before going off to her room. As she pulled on her jacket from yesterday, images of her and Draco filled her mind. "No. I refuse to think of him. Doesn't do well to dwell on the impossible" She said to herself. Being with Daniel Lasting was the most practical thing for her to do; but Aubrey couldn't help the burning feeling she got in her stomach when thoughts of Draco Malfoy passed.

As Aubrey stood waiting for Daniel in the courtyard, she shivered and thought of what Leslie would do. '_Leslie would go after both of them, and whoever had the best to offer would be the one she'd pick_' Aubrey thought sadly. Her mother would probably tell her the same thing but in a nicer more cleanly fashion. '_She'd say something like 'Aubrey, pick the one who will be the best down the road. The one who would provide for you in the future' as if that would help_' What would her father say? To follow her heart. How cliche. "There you are, Aubrey" Daniel said and almost startled her. Aubrey turned with a smile.

"Here I am"

"Let's go." Daniel said then began to lead Aubrey away from the area. After a while of giggling at their almost slips, they made their way to an opening of the school. It showed a deep hill that spread out to snow covered grounds. At the bottom a small shabby shack dotted the land. "That's our destination" He said with a grin. Aubrey looked at the little house and kept her comments to herself.

"Hm" Was her response before they trekked down the slippery slope. Daniel was the first to fall on his back with an "oof". Aubrey and attempted to help him up. Instead he pulled her onto the ground with him. "Daniel!" She shouted as he let out a loud laugh. "You've gotten me all wet" She whined then attempted to get back up, but stopped when Daniel grabbed her wrist.

"Sh...do you hear that?" He asked cryptically. Aubrey stopped and began to panic. Were the Death Eaters attacking now? They couldn't be, Draco hadn't fixed the cabinet last she checked, and that was yesterday. Daniel threw a snow ball at her right in the chest. "The sound of victory!" He shouted then scrambled to get up. Aubrey glared at him in surprise then quickly made a crummy snowball which fell apart.

"Daniel Lasting get here right now!" She shouted as she got up and ran after the boy. His laughter echoed back to her and filled her own lungs. She found herself laughing as she gained on his tail. Daniel began to bang on the door of the shack while choking out for help between laughter. "I've got you now!" Aubrey shouted in delight before picking up a bundle of snow and throwing it at him. Daniel nodded in defeat as the snow sloshed down his face. "I win" The door opened and the half-giant Rubeus Hagrid stood with a grin.

"Daniel Lasting, you jus' about knocked ma door down ya did. And you've brought a friend!" He bellowed then ushered the two into the warm hut. "Take yer jackets off. You'll get sick wearin' those wet things" The two students did as they were told and Hagrid took them from their grasps. "Sit, sit" He ordered. Daniel led Aubrey to the large couch and they both took a seat. "What brings ya two to my home?"

"Just came to say hello. Aubrey this is-"

"I know who he is. I've had his class. Professor Hagrid" She said with a forced grin. His home smelled foul but the burning fire helped a bit.

"Call me Hagrid. Miss. Aubrey Lockwood" Hagrid said before throwing another piece of wood into the fire.

"Aubrey's fine...Hagrid" She attempted. Hagrid nodded then offered them drinks. Aubrey turned it down but Daniel took the offer gladly. After the drinks were given, they all sat and looked at the fire.

"How's yer sister been, Aubrey? Haven't gotten word from 'er in a while. I've spoken to yer dad but not yer sister." Hagrid asked before taking a loud swig of his drink. Aubrey thought before answering, then waited again after Daniel complimented Hagrid on the drink.

"She's been fine, mostly working on wedding details" Aubrey said in a quieter tone. Hagrid nodded as a large smile came to his face.

"I remember 'er saying something about that. She invited me, probably invited the whole wizarding world. I hope I can go" He said with a sigh. Aubrey nodded and silently thanked Merlin that the conversation about Leslie was over. Another knock at the door and Hagrid was up and bustling to the door. In walked the Golden Trio. Daniel and Aubrey scooted over in the couch and Harry and Hermione took the small space. Ron took the rickety chair in the corner before pulling it forward to the group.

"Wonderful to see you Aubrey" Harry said. Aubrey leaned over Daniel and nodded.

"Likewise. For all of you" She added then sat back. An awkward silence fell over the group. Aubrey began to wish she was back in her room with her daydreams of Draco Malfoy. It would be at least be pleasant. Finally she decided to break the never ending silence. "Everyone this is my...friend, Daniel Lasting" They all greeted each other then the room bursted into conversation. The awkward was gone. As Daniel engaged Hermione on a conversation about Herbology and Ron talk to Hagrid about Dragons, Harry attempted to talk with Aubrey. He nodded to the fire and they took their conversation to the ground.

"How've you been?" Harry asked with his hands in his lap. Aubrey could see her reflection in his glasses and pouted when she saw how the heat from the fire was poufing her hair. "Aubrey?" He asked trying to capture her attention.

"Sorry...I've been fine. School's been fine. And you?" She countered. He shrugged then gazed over at the fire.

"Alright I guess" He said simply. Aubrey nodded then frowned. She felt like such a hypocrite. She was helping the boy she pined for murder the boy who sat in front of her. It would be better to just be mean to him or ignore him like she did in years past, but she couldn't. Aubrey was too far into this somewhat friendship with him. It made her feel sick to her stomach. Her father would be ashamed. Her mother probably appalled. And Leslie most likely confused. Aubrey shoved back the bile that began to burn at the base in her throat. She stood up quickly.

"I have to go. I just reminded myself I have something to do" Aubrey said with a rush. She walked to her coat, threw it on, said her goodbyes then left the small hut. When the fresh air slid into her lungs she became a tad light headed but the feeling to upchuck was gone. It was probably the smell in the hut. Aubrey began her trek up to the school when Hermione Granger's voice broke the comfortable silence.

"I'll go with you" She said. At that moment, Aubrey let out the contents of her stomach on the once white snow. Hermione rushed over to her and pulled back her hair. "Are you alright?" She asked. Aubrey's body shook with tremors before she let out more vomit. The smell was enough to make her have another go, her stomach was empty though and all that came up were dry gags. "Come on" Hermione ordered and began to drag her to another area of snow. "Wipe out your mouth with snow" She ordered before going back to the throw up. She piled more snow over it to mask the scent then went back to Aubrey who was rubbing her neck.

"That is the first time I've thrown up since second year. It feels horrible" Aubrey said. Hermione went to her side and patted her back.

"Are you sick? Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?" Aubrey shook her head and stood up slowly.

"I'm fine. Thanks." She said. Hermione and nodded and they walked up the hill together.

"Well...Daniel seems nice" Hermione began. Her companion shrugged and shivered. "We need to get food in you" She noted then turned their direction to the dining hall. It was just their luck that lunch was about to start. When the two got to the hall, they sat down across from each other. "Do you like him? Daniel I mean" Aubrey let out a shrug.

"I think. He's alright. Very nice, and smart. He enjoys learning which is nice." She said. Aubrey wanted to pour everything on her but didn't seeing as how they hadn't talked in a while so it would be awkward. Hermione nodded and people began to pile into the large room. Aubrey ate her food and Hermione made sure to it. She wouldn't let her walk around with an empty stomach. After the meal Aubrey went around on her Prefect duties, this time she went alone. A single gray owl flew past her and dropped a letter at her feet. She watched after the owl until it was out of sight then picked it up. Aubrey opened it quickly and read the letter to herself. It was from Leslie. It told about how she needed to see her and how important it was. Daniel was a few feet ahead of her and talking to a first year. She couldn't help but think how perfect he was. Daniel was sweet, funny, talked to her friends and smart but the thing he was, he was perfect 'And not for me'. Aubrey wanted to be with him but couldn't because her mind always went back to Draco.

"Aubrey! there you are" He said as the attention went from the younger person to her. He wanted her attention at Lunch but she seemed to want to be alone, despite the fact she was sitting in the midst of chatty Gryffindors. Daniel liked Aubrey, really liked her. He enjoyed her company and how the littlest compliments made her blush. She was sweeter than her sister Leslie which made him wonder why she was in Ravenclaw. He realized there was something else underneath the demure surface she showed; he planned on finding it out. They approached each other slowly. "Are you alright?" Her face seemed worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just got a letter from my sister" She said then gestured to it. Daniel nodded and smiled.

"Everything alright at home?" He questioned.

"I hope so. I'm going to see her at Hogsmeade to find out"

"I was hoping we could go together. Maybe next time?" He offered with a hopeful smile. Aubrey nodded and put the letter into her jacket.

"That would be nice. I have to go though, Prefect duties" She said then gave him a quick goodbye then was on his way. Daniel silently cursed himself for not hugging her goodbye or kissing her cheek. The feeling was gone as soon as he wondered if she would even allow it.

Aubrey finished walking around and was left wondering what Leslie has in store for her that weekend.


	10. The Effect of Firewhiskey

**Here's the next chapter you guys. I hope you all will like this chapter and be a bit shocked...maybe. If you don't mind, could you review or message me with what you think so far? Anyways, I enjoyed writing and I hope you enjoy reading it. Once again, feed back please. I'll let you get to reading.**

**Disclaimer: I think you guys already know. J.K. Rowling owns all except the OCs**

* * *

><p>Aubrey sat across from her sister Leslie who was crying into an elaborate handkerchief. She dabbed it to her eyes and let out a light sigh before looking to her younger sister. "Everything is going horribly" She whined before another fit of sobs over took her. Aubrey attempted to quite her down, she was attracting them attention, but Leslie would have none of it. She let out another whine before collecting herself. "Oh Merlin if you knew. Duke is angry with me. I told him about how my life was before him and I think I said the wrong thing"<p>

"Well what did you say?" Aubrey asked. Leslie sniffled before answering

"I said my life was easier, but I was referring to the wedding plans and he took it wrong and stormed out. We got into a fight about it and I brought up how past boyfriends wouldn't have thought much of it and he got angry again. I even heard him talking to his mother about canceling the wedding because of something so small!" She blew her nose into the cloth then sat back in her chair with a sigh. "Gosh sometimes I hate him" Aubrey nodded and took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"If you do, why would you marry him?" Aubrey questioned. Leslie shook her head with a sad smile.

"Little Aubrey, this marriage is arranged, don't you remember? I can't do a damned thing about it. By Christmas I'll no longer be a Lockwood, I'll be Leslie Dawn Frostwick. On the bright side it sounds very prestigious" She said with a light giggle. Her face turned sad in a matter of seconds. "Soon it'll be your turn for marriage. Hopefully they pick someone who you get along with" Leslie said. Aubrey became confused.

"Mom and dad never said anything about an arranged marriage" Aubrey said a bit panicked. They couldn't force that onto her. It'd be wrong.

"Well of course they haven't. Mother is going to talk to you about when Christmas comes. You'll have the choice between arranged and going out on your own. You're a smart girl, you'll pick arranged" Leslie said then took a long drink of her butter beer. When she sat it down, Aubrey looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Why would I?" Aubrey asked in a quiet tone.

"Because little sister, true love it...it's a dream. It's not real" Leslie addressed while looking down to her magnificent ring. It emerald twinkled in the light and she pouted. She preferred a different colored ring but took the emerald.

"But mom and dad-"

"Were in an arranged marriage. True love takes forever to find, Aubrey. Let me tell you a secret: People wait their entire lives looking for their true love so they settle for regular love. I'm sorry but what makes you think you'll be any different?" She began to add on seeing Aubrey's face sadden. "Or me or mom or dad or...anyone for that matter? Listen, this arranged marriage business allows you to have love given to you, it's much easier" Leslie said then stood. She dropped money on the table and gestured for Aubrey to follow her. Aubrey was getting depressed as the conversation went on. Leslie sure did know how to bring someone down. "Not to make you feel horrible or worse about yourself but, what makes you think you'll be any different?" She repeated. Aubrey thought on her sister's words. Were her parents even in love when they got married? They seemed like it in the pictures they used to show their daughters. Their father spinning their mother then pulling her close, it seemed like genuine happiness. Was it all a lie?

"So I'll have to be in one?" Aubrey asked. Leslie shook her head then looped arms with her sister.

"You won't have to. You should though. It'll let you focus on your...whatever you do. Let them pick your life" Leslie said. It sounded as if Leslie was brainwashed. Was this the same girl who fought with their father because he picked their vacation destination? "Don't worry about it. Let's go shopping for things" The siblings found themselves waiting in line for a store to open. "Dammit" She cursed then let out a sigh.

"Aubrey?" Aubrey held her breath and wished that it wasn't the girl she was hopping had forgotten about her. Her wishes never seemed to work for her. "Haven't talked to you in a while" Kira Barker said. Aubrey turned to see the Slytherin girl. "How are you? Shopping at To Be a Lady now?" She asked with a smile. It was obvious she'd been crying from her reddened eyes and attempted to hide it, but Aubrey saw right through the act. She left it alone as to not upset her.

"For my wedding probably" Leslie answered with a smile. The two went on in conversation and Aubrey silently thanked Merlin that the attention was taken from her. Finally the stores doors opened and the women who were in line rushed in. "Finally. You should come with us, right Aubrey?" Aubrey nodded and Leslie linked arms with Kira. As Aubrey was pulled around the lingerie shop, her mind wandered back to their discussion from earlier.

'_She can't mean that. Mom and dad loved each other, that's why they married each other._' She thought. Leslie and Kira's giggling filled the store as they threw the merchandise at each other. Aubrey took a seat by the large window and watched as snow fell from the heavens. Aubrey was left to wonder if she would meet the same fate as her sister: married to a man whom she hated half the time. Would her betrothed be handsome? 'I hope' She thought.

"What do you think of this?" Leslie asked as she stepped in front of her holding up a skimpy bathing suit. "It's for the pool" Aubrey shrugged her off. Leslie let out an annoyed sigh then walked over to Kira. "When it comes to shopping, Aubrey can be pretty useless"

Aubrey paid them no mind as she went on with her rapid thoughts. '_He has to be smart; father wouldn't allow me to marry an idiot_' She thought. There was one less thing to worry about. One thing was for sure, he could never be as handsome as Draco or as sweet as Daniel. '_What if I ended up with Marcus Flint?_' She almost gagged at the thought. His face was not one to wake up to every morning. Aubrey's parents could never be that horrid. A loud shriek was let out from outside, creating a chain reaction of screams. "What is that?" Aubrey asked herself. Women ran out of the shop to see what the commotion was. Leslie ran to Aubrey's side and peered out of the window.

"Someone probably stole something" She said casually then went back to shopping. After a few quick minutes, Professor McGonagall rushed inside of the shop and gave Aubrey a strange look.

"Miss. Lockwood, I would advise you to go to the carriages. We are leaving now. Tell anyone else who is here with you the same" The teacher said before looking around and leaving. Kira ran to the front, money in hand, and bought the clothes.

Finally the three girls made it to the carriages, Leslie's arms being filled with bags along with Kira's while Aubrey had only one bag. "I'll see you next month, Aubrey" She said then planted a kiss on her cheek. "Don't forget what I said; at least give it a thought. No matter what anyone tells you, it's not a bad thing to have your life planned out for you." She said and placed a hand on her sister's cold cheek. "It'll give you more time to read those books of yours" She said then gestured to Aubrey's bag. "Be a good girl" She said then placed another kiss on her sister's head.

"You too" Aubrey said before Leslie left down the road.

"Your sister is very nice" Kira said as she struggled with her bags. The two walked to a carriage, Aubrey hoping to not ride in one with her, but soon found out they had to sit together. "Oh Merlin no" She whined when she saw who else was in the carriage. Draco Malfoy, his girlfriend Anastasia McIntosh and his goons Crabbe and Goyle. Surprisingly, Draco made no comment. He only stared at the floor and played with the base of his tie.

"You act as if we want to sit with you" Crabbe said. Food crumbles fell from his mouth as he spoke. The two girls piled into the carriage and so began the awkward ride to the school. It was quiet and full of glaring, not from Anastasia though who was trying to get Draco to talk. When they got to the school, Draco got out of the carriage as if fire was burning his heels, Anastasia followed behind him.

"I'll talk to you later, Aubrey" Kira said before walking off in her own direction. Aubrey ignored her and followed behind the couple to see what was wrong with the blonde Slytherin.

"This is my job; I'm supposed to make sure you look good. Right now all you're looking is sick and guilty, what did you do?" Anastasia's voice called from a hall. Aubrey pressed her body to the column in the hall and strained her hearing.

"Your job? Your damned job is to be there when I need to you to be and gone when I don't. Your job is to keep my satisfied and frankly you have been falling back on your 'job'" Draco shouted. Aubrey let out a gasp. Her job? So they weren't _really_ together? A weight lifted off of her shoulders. Anastasia was not a threat to her far off dream of being with Draco. The sound of heels clacking down the hall let Aubrey know it was only the two of them. "Lockwood I know you're out there"

"Sorry" She mumbled as she pulled herself into his view. Draco was sweating despite the fact of the freezing weather.

"It was me" He whispered. Aubrey stepped forward and listened to him again. "It was me" He repeated then walked down the corridor away from her. That day was nothing but confusion for Aubrey, she needed to be alone. She walked to the girl's room and splashed water on her face. The door slammed open and Aubrey made a dash for one of the stalls. Moaning Myrtle dropped down beside her and giggled.

"That blonde boy is crying" She whispered. Aubrey peeked between the slits in the stall and saw him take of the tie he was loosening in the hall.

"What am I doing? What am I doing?" Draco asked his reflection. He splashed water onto his face and let out a whimper. Aubrey's heart broke at the sound. The door opened and Harry Potter bursted in, wand at the ready. Aubrey covered her ears and closed her eyes as words coated with venom were thrown. Finally a spell was shouted and the sound of a body hitting the floor assaulted her ears. Aubrey opened her eyes and saw Harry holding his wand out, fear evident on his face.

"Expelliarmus!" Aubrey shouted as she bursted from the bathroom stall. Draco lay in agony on the floor, blood seeping through his shirt and combing with the water on the floor. His brow that was once furrowed was now soft giving him an angelic look. An angel with a halo of blood.

"Aubrey?" Harry asked. He was in shock. Had she been there the entire time? How much had she heard? And why was she disarming HIM?

"I'm sorry" She said before raising her wand to him. Harry put up his hands then eyes his wand on the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked then dove for his wand.

"Locomotor Mortis" She whispered and his legs became locked. Harry looked up to her with shock as water splashed into his face and his mouth. Aubrey leaned him against a wall as he continued to stare her in the face. "Don't look at me like that" She told him before moving her attention to Draco who lay still.

"Are you working with him? Did you help him to poison Katie Bell?" Harry asked. More and more questions filled his mind as he slowly moved to his wand. He had to keep her talking.

"What? Draco did nothing. You've lost your mind if you think Draco had anything to do with that. He was...he was with me" She said. Lies seemed to be filling her as they never had before and sounded believable as they fell from her lips. It felt wonderful yet foreign, and delicious all at once. Aubrey found a new hobby.

"Why? I thought you hated Malfoy!" Harry said then scrapped his fingertips over his wand. He was so close. He just had to keep talking.

"Not everyone hates him just because you do, Harry!" Just then Harry held his wand out, pointing it to the back of her head.

"Stay still" He said to her then undid the curse on his legs. He moved them around then pointed the wand back at her. "I never expected this from you" The door opened and water sloshed around the pants legs of their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Aubrey looked up to him and mouthed help him.

"Leave" The professor demanded. Harry looked between the three before Snape repeated himself. "Leave" He said with more force. Harry stood then left the room quickly after giving them another glance. "How long has he been like this?" He asked in a gentler voice.

"I'm not sure, a few minutes maybe. I tried to stop it but-"

"I don't need your story, Miss. Lockwood. Go to the Hospital Wing and have them prepare a bed. Now" Aubrey got up and ran as fast her legs would carry her. Her socks sank to her shoes and her feet squished about in her shoes. It felt strange but drove her to run faster. Aubrey almost tripped but caught herself as she got to the wing.

"Set up a bed for Draco Malfoy. That's Draco D-r-a-c-o. Malfoy-"

"I understand, Miss. Lockwood. I know how to spell Mr. Malfoy's name. Now where is this patient?" Madam Pomfrey asked with her hands on her hips. Aubrey thought for a second before the truth came forward.

"Professor Snape is bringing him" Madam Pomfrey nodded and told her to sit or make herself scarce. Aubrey did as she was told and sat down. Finally the professor walked in with Madam Pomfrey talking his ear off, and placed him on a bed. His shirt was still soaking wet but not full of blood anymore. Madam Pomfrey shooed the professor from the area and went to work on her patient.

Madam Pomfrey worked into the night on Draco's wounds and left when another patient called for help. Aubrey walked to the sleeping Slytherin and held her breath. Again he looked like an angel despite his hair being in disarray and his lips being chapped. Aubrey slowly reached a hand down to his forehead, his brow was furrowed. There was nothing to stop her now. Her finger tips glided over his forehead and she reveled in how soft it was. She brushed his forehead and the creases were gone. "Draco!" Anastasia's voice called. Aubrey pulled her hand away and brushed her own hair away from her face. "Is he okay?" She asked before smothering her lips down to his. Aubrey shrugged then left the two with a sad smile.

When December rolled in, Draco was back to his old self. That is, him being quiet and working on the cabinet. Professor Slughorn had a Christmas party for the members of his Slug Club. Aubrey being one of them was invited and again, wondered if she would go. There would be the possibility of running into Hermione, someone who she had yet to talk to since the Harry incident. None the less, Aubrey pulled herself to the party and found herself sipping from a glass of some bubbly liquid. She looked around the group of people who were conversing but shielded her eyes with Harry walked past her with a stressed look on her pretty face. Harry stopped and looked at her then went on with her his friend. Aubrey was at least glad she wasn't being two-faced anymore. The music was light and Aubrey was able to sway side to side awkwardly before Neville Longbottom ushered a tray over to her. "Care for another?" He asked. Aubrey nodded then replaced her drink with another.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Aubrey said. "So many things have happened," She started before taking a drink. "I wish I could go back and change them" She said to the boy. He looked around before leaning in to whisper to her.

"Some things happen for a reason. It'll all play out" He comforted before leaning his head on hers. "Don't worry. I'm here if you need me" He said then walked off to serve more drinks. Aubrey smiled after him and thanked Merlin for having at least one friend who cared for her. Before she knew it, someone else was with her.

"You look very nice" Harry said. Aubrey looked over and saw Hermione on his other side. The three of them were wallflowers at the Christmas party.

"You do too" She whispered then added on a compliment for Hermione. "I can't believe you're talking to me"

"Me either." He said then looked over to her. "I've been wondering...why?" He asked. Aubrey looked down to her drink then downed it quickly. The lies came back to her lips and with it, the amazing feeling of them.

"He was in trouble. He could've died if I didn't help him Harry. You didn't seem to be helping so I had to. And you know, it's not bad to have friends that you don't like Harry" She said in a rush then took in a deep breath. There was so much truth behind her lies that she began to believe them herself. She did it because he was hurt? She did it because she had feelings for him.

"He's a Death Eater-"

"And what proof do you have, Harry? What proof? He's caught up in this horrible school year just like you and you've done it make problems for him. Yes he's been a bully to you in past years but honestly, name one time he's been rude to you since this year's started." Harry began to speak but stopped when Aubrey went on. "And you have not caused it" That seemed to shut Harry up, who took another swig of his drink. It was something this year that made Aubrey brave; brave enough to speak her mind to the boy who lived. Aubrey couldn't hide her smile. That is until Filch bustled in holding Draco Malfoy by the scruff of his collar.

"Take your hands off me you filthy squib" Draco cursed at the man who dragged him through the party. Aubrey watched on with curiosity along with the rest of the party.

"Professor Slughorn Sir, I just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party" Filch said with a stern face. Instead of his usual garb of dirty rags, he wore a somewhat clean suit. Draco opened his mouth to speak but Aubrey stepped forward and raised her glass. '_What the bloody hell are you doing?_' She asked herself. Honestly she had no idea what her body was doing but was willing to see how far it would take her. All eyes were on her and a man began to raise a camera. She shied down but stopped when Slughorn pushed the camera down lightly.

"He," She began to take a drink but saw that was empty. Oh if only it were Firewhiskey she'd be able to speak freely. "He, uh...is my date. I was looking for him. Draco you said you were going to the bathroom, did you get lost?" The room erupted in laughter and Filch let Draco down.

"I thought so." He said then went over to Aubrey. He said nothing but gave her a thank you with his eyes. She only nodded then looked over to Harry who gave them a look then walked off with Hermione at his side. "Looks like your friends don't take lightly to me" He remarked with a forced smirk.

"You look exhausted" She commented before Professor Snape swooped over.

"Miss. Lockwood, I hope you don't mind but I must have a word with your...date" Snape said taking a pause then eyeing the two. Aubrey nodded and the two left her there alone. Aubrey began to count down the minutes until the party was over. Almost 30 minutes later, not being able to bear it, Aubrey left early.

"Are you sure? I could use some help" Hermione said then looked over to Cormac McLaggen who was making eyes at her. Aubrey attempted to hold in giggles but couldn't bear it.

"I'm sorry but...I need sleep. I wish you the best" She said before patting her arm and left her alone. It was a horrible thing to do but sleep was barreling towards her. Aubrey lay in bed and fell asleep immediately. Finally the day before Christmas arrived and Aubrey was invited to a Slytherin party. "Never" She said as Kira followed her around the library.

"Come on" The Slytherin girl said. Aubrey sighed and turned to her angrily.

"Fine, but only if you'll drop it" Aubrey said.

Kira ran her wand through Aubrey's hair as they looked in the mirror. "You'll have fun" Kira cooed to her as she ran her wand from her scalp to the ends of her hair. It straightened itself with each stroke. "Trust me" Aubrey glared at the Slytherin girl in the mirror. They weren't even friends and yet she let her con her into going to the party.

"If I want to leave, I'll leave" Aubrey said then stood and admired her hair in the mirror. It was wonderfully long and easy to hide behind, something she planned on doing most of the night.

When they got to the Slytherin Common Room, they were peered at by a tall 7th year, but let in when Kira batted her eyelashes. When they got further in, the music that was playing began blaring. "It's charmed so anyone outside can't hear it" She assured Aubrey before losing her in the crowd. Aubrey looked around for her guide but decided on sitting on the couch and waiting. Many people walked by her, some greeted her, others ignored her. Aubrey suddenly felt the need to leave, and she wished for the wonderful quiet of her room, or even Slughorn's party for that much. What felt like hours passed and Aubrey had still not moved from her spot. The couch seemed to lower as another weight was put on it.

"Need a drink?" Draco Malfoy asked. Aubrey turned to him and looked at him shocked.

"I thought you were staying in the Room of Requirement" Aubrey attempted to shout. Draco shrugged and handed her his clear glass. She looked at it before looking to him.

"Just drink it" He said then looked back to the party. Aubrey did as she was told and let the burning liquid slip down her throat. It tingles all the way down. She looked at it curiously then Draco who seemed to be paying her no attention. The glass refilled itself to the brim and Aubrey downed it even more. "Slow down, Lockwood. You'll kill yourself" Draco remarked with a smirk. How she missed that smirk.

"I'll try" She said then smiled as the cup filled itself again. Aubrey knew it was Fire Whiskey, something she knew she needed to stay away from but decided for one night not to. After 2 more drinks, Aubrey was leaning on Draco talking to him about the party. "I mean it's so loud in here but so quiet outside" She said to him. Draco laughed at how drunk she was.

"I never expected you to be the drinker" Draco commented. He himself had 3 glasses but wasn't as drunk as her, but he found her to be amusing. Aubrey leaned into him and let her cool breath wander over his face. Draco licked his lips and his own breath caught in his throat. If he wanted, he count every single freckle on her face. After a few seconds, Draco collected himself and raised an eyebrow.

"There are things you don't know about me, Mr. Malfoy" The magic of Fire Whiskey. It took her from being a shy Ravenclaw to a loose Lockwood. He broke the space between them and brushed his lips over hers lightly, barely touching them. A sober Aubrey would jump for joy, smile and blush then giggle her head off, a drunken Aubrey grinned and went back for another touch. This time there was lust behind her kiss as her fingers locked expertly in his hair. Draco couldn't help but think if she'd ever done this before. This was a completely different girl from the one who sat in class with her nose in a book. Draco's hand grabbed her face and pulled it closer to his. Their lips moved in time with the loud music, their tongues fought for dominance, Draco winning for his lack of drunken stupor. The moment they pulled away and they were supplied with much needed oxygen, they dove right back in. No one seemed to notice the two canoodling on the couch; they were too taken by their own fun.

"Take this back to my room?" Draco asked before planting two more kisses on her lips. Aubrey nodded and let him grab her hand and lead her up to the boys dormitories. '_Stop it!_' Something in Aubrey's mind shouted. She stopped walking and listened to it with a haze. '_You'll regret this in the morning_' Her conscious screamed. Aubrey rolled her eyes as Draco shoved her into a wall; there would be a bruise on her back in the morning. Draco's hands found her thigh and thrusted it over his leg as he kissed her with passion. 'Regret this? Doubt it' She thought back. "Problem?" Draco huffed to her. She shook her head ad pulled him back to her lips. The entire time they trekked to his room, they could barely tear their lips from each other. Finally they got to his room and Draco threw the door open. Aubrey drunkenly walked to the first bed she could find and laid down. Draco grinned and took out his wand to lock the door. He placed a sound charm over his bed before climbing in and capturing her lips.

"Wait. Wait. Sh" She said putting a finger to his lips. Draco sighed and listened, there was snoring coming from Crabbe's bed. He shrugged and began to go for her lips but she stopped him again. "Sh" She said then began to undo his tie slowly. "Takes time" she said. Honestly, drunken or sober, she had no idea what she was talking about. All that mattered was that she was there with Draco Malfoy, on his bed. When his tie was gone the animalistic passion was back and their lips found each other again. Their dance of love when on throughout the night with no bumps at all, except for that of the bed. Draco almost couldn't believe he was with the same girl who was so studious and quiet in class. The same didn't serve for the bedroom. That night Draco had no girlfriend, he wasn't a Death Eater, he was a young man who was taking care of his yearnings. Aubrey wasn't the quiet Ravenclaw, she wasn't Leslie Lockwood's little sister, she was a young woman taking the plunge into adulthood. It was pure bliss for the two lovers.

If only the morning after were the same.


	11. Realization

**Thank you so very much for all the reviews and responses I've gotten. You guys are amazing. It definitely made writing this a lot easier. I hope this chapter does not disappoint. I've said my thank yous for the end so you guys can just go on and read. Again, thank you very much.**

**Disclaimer: The goddess J.K. Rowling owns all except the OCs. They belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Boom.<p>

Boom.

Boom.

A pounding headache was going off in Aubrey's head and showed no signs of letting up She turned on her side and gave a sharp intake of breath. There was a pain in her back that was as ruthless as the pounding in her head. '_Slow breaths_' She thought to herself, but the echoing in her head made the pain worse. Her stomach felt as if it were eating itself, something was burning in the back of her throat and her back ached and stung. Aubrey pried her green eyes open and was hit by a wave of confusion. This was not her room. In fact she highly doubted it was anywhere in the Ravenclaw area. The green and black of the walls said Slytherin. This was a Slytherin room. Maybe Kira let her sleep in her room. Aubrey again attempted to wake her sleeping limbs but stopped dead in her tracks when she felt the cool flesh of another body. Aubrey pulled away and sat up quickly in the warm sheets, earning herself a headache. She placed a hand on her chest only to find her body bare. She let out a little shriek when she saw the person lying next to her in the same outfit she was in. Her personal prince; Draco Malfoy. He was breathing slowly and off in his own dream land. Aubrey only stared at his toned body. '_Stop! Get up before he wakes up_' She thought to herself then unwrapped the sheets from her body. After attempting to get from the bed, she fell to the cold hard floor and groaned. "Never again" She said. Firewhiskey was not her friend. She scrambled to grab her dress which-was it torn? "Oh Merlin" She said to herself then went back on her trek.

"It's funny, I've been dying to get home and now it's finally time and I think I want to stay" Draco said. It was obvious he was still tired; his words were slow. Aubrey stopped and turned to see him with his long arms held up behind his head, facing the ceiling. "Nice tattoo by the way. I've seen it before or something like it" He added then looked over to her. Aubrey stopped moving, stopped breathing, and she could've sworn her heart stopped beating. '_Seen it before?_'

"I'm going to be sick" Aubrey said before rushing to the bathroom. Draco did nothing, just looked back to the ceiling. He thought it was the Firewhiskey making a return. As Aubrey sat on the cold toilet, her hand found the tattoo located just above her waist. It was of a wooden lock with Leslie's initials. Leslie had a matching one with Aubrey's initials. If Draco had seen the tattoo before then he had slept with Leslie. And Leslie never told Aubrey. The girl began to hyperventilate. Leslie knew. She was the only other person who knew of her feelings for Draco Malfoy, she knew since first year, and yet she went and slept with him.

Then it all hit her.

The way Leslie just so happened to go after Draco after Aubrey refused to do a simple project for her. The way Leslie always had something to say about Draco. It all made since. Aubrey began to dry heave then turned to the toilet and vomited. She had sex with the same guy her sister did. The worst part is she doesn't even remember it. "Alright in there?" Draco asked. "I need to shower so could you hurry it up?" He called. Aubrey vomited again, flushed the toilet, wiped her face, got dressed then left the bathroom quickly. "Are you alright?" He asked as he held the black sheets around his waist. Aubrey couldn't bear to look at him. She rushed past him to the door but stopped when it wouldn't open.

"Can you open the door?" She asked in a sniffle. After he grasped his wand in his hands, Draco walked over, his sheet making a ruffling noise on the floor and stood behind her. He then undid the charm from the last night.

"You sure you're alright?" He asked. She nodded.

"Thank you" Aubrey said before rushing through the door and tripping over the sleeping form of Gregory Goyle.

"What are you doing in the hall?" Draco asked as he leaned out of the room to see his roommate.

"The door was charmed. I couldn't get in" Goyle said as he rubbed his pained thigh. Goyle stood up, looked the two over, and then went into the room to pack the rest of his belongings. The train to take them to their homes would be coming soon. Aubrey left without another word down the hall, out of the Slytherin common room and towards the once belonging to the Ravenclaws. When she reached her room, Aubrey stripped herself of the ripped dress and went straight to the bathroom. Just before she stepped into the shower, Aubrey caught a glimpse of her back. She stopped in her tracks. Aubrey backed up to the mirror and stared at the claw marks and the large purple bruise forming along her spine.

"What did I do last night?" She asked as her face flushed. She went to the shower and tried to wash of the dirty feeling from her skin. It never left. She scrubbed harder and harder until it felt like her skin would fall off; it was stain that could not be removed. Aubrey left the bathroom without looking at herself, and dressed in black trousers, a dark purple sweater and thick black jacket. Her bags were already packed the night before, now all she had to do was go down to breakfast and eat to fill up her empty stomach. "I'll see Draco" She said before deciding to eat on the trolley. Instead, Aubrey went downstairs and waited in the courtyard so she could leave when the other students were done eating.

The cold air was refreshing. It stung her nose and cheeks, frosted her eyelashes and gave frostbite to her fingers, but overall it was bearable and a nice change. "I might not be an expert but you could probably get sick in this weather"

"I'm already sick, what more could cold air do?" Aubrey asked then turned to a blonde Hufflepuff girl. Her name was Elizabeth Town and was nice to everyone, even people she never spoke to; like Aubrey. Elizabeth nodded and let out a sniffle.

"You know, my mum always tells me that if there's a problem, it's always best to not be alone and to not sit in silence" Elizabeth said as she rubbed her hands together. "She says it makes you feel worse" Aubrey agreed with the comment, the silence did make her feel worse, but it had a slight comfort to her. It always did.

"She's right" Silence followed after, that is until Elizabeth went on talking.

"I'm so glad I get to go home today. I miss my mum and little brother" Elizabeth let out a shiver after. In all honesty, she wanted to go inside, talk with her friends, and drink warm pumpkin juice but she refused to leave Aubrey alone outside. It was against her nature.

"What's your brother's name?" Aubrey asked. It was nice having a conversation about normal things like family.

"Alexander. He's just two years old. A tiny little thing" Elizabeth said with a smile. "I got him a present" She began to move her hand around in her pocket and pulled out a tiny glass ball. Aubrey looked at it with confusion. It didn't seem safe for a two year old. "I know it doesn't look like much but...it shows the sky in it. It makes noise too...I'm not sure how yet, but when I do he'll love it" Elizabeth said before putting it in her pocket. Aubrey smiled at the little gift.

"It's very nice" Aubrey said then snuggled into her jacket.

"You're very easy to talk to." Elizabeth said with a nervous laugh.

"Thank you" Aubrey said. She disagreed with the compliment but took it none the less. After a bit more silence, Aubrey began to notice how Elizabeth was shivering. "You can go inside, I'll be okay. I think I'll be in after you" Elizabeth asked if she was sure but Aubrey told her she was. Again, Aubrey was alone.

Finally the students began to pour from the building in groups, Aubrey followed them quietly. '_Eyes on the ground. Eye's on the ground_' Aubrey chanted in her head. The sky was far too bright and would give her hangover the boost that it didn't need. Granted the snow was blinding itself, but the muddy tracks that sloshed around in it made it much more bearable. Hermione Granger's voice filled her ears as she trailed behind the group. "Aubrey we were wondering where you were" She said as she got closer to Aubrey. Aubrey nodded; her stomach was still in knots from her realization of the morning. "Are you alright? You look..." Hermione didn't finish as she noted how her friend's skin was a slight grayish color. It was unappealing and resembled that of a dead body. Hermione said nothing but stayed by her side the walk to the train. As they waited for their chance to pile into the train, Aubrey spotted Draco Malfoy with his girlfriend Anastasia McIntosh. Her stomach gave a sharp kick.

"I need to get on" They were finally able to get on the train, and that's exactly what they did. Aubrey sat in a compartment, Hermione following close behind her in case she passed out, and leaned her head on the cold window. Hermione sat across from her and kept her eyes on her face.

"Why is it every time I see you, you're unhealthy?" Hermione asked. Aubrey shrugged and pulled her legs up to the seat. She wanted to sleep; the sleep she got last night was horrible and could barely be considered rest. Hermione took the hint and pulled a small book from her bag then began to read. Ronald and Harry would be joining her at some point, they always did. Aubrey was lulled into sleep by the sounds of Hermione's page turning and the chatting of the students behind the door. "Aubrey, the trolley's here. You need to eat" She said. Aubrey woke up and looked around as sleep clouded her vision.

"Hm?" She asked. Hermione held out a handful of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. "I'm not hungry" Aubrey said as she wiped at her eyes. They began to focus and she noticed Ron and Harry watching her every move.

"You need to eat something" Hermione urged then held her hand out again. Aubrey took them and let them roll around in her hand. She eyed them then closed her eyes again. Sleep was gone but at least she would be able to relax.

"It's not contagious is it?" Ron whispered to Hermione as he covered his mouth and nose with his shirt. '_If it were contagious, you would be the first person I'd give it to_' Aubrey thought. She looked down at the beans in her hands and timidly ate a blue colored one. She was relieved when it turned out to be blueberry smoothie. She stayed quiet and ate the rest of them. One was sweet corn, another roast beef, one grass and the last was strawberry jam. No one talked about Aubrey's appearance, her reddened cheeks and nose, frazzled hair, or the dark patches on her neck that she tried to hide. Harry hopped Hermione would find out then tell him. The rest of the ride was full of the three friends talking about Christmas and trying to get Aubrey to join. She didn't pay much attention, only stared at the floor or out of the window.

When the train gave a final chug, the group looked at each other and slowly left the compartment. When they got off the train and were reunited with their belongings, Harry was the first to break the silence. "Well...I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas." He said then adjusted the bag on his shoulder. Aubrey nodded in agreement and was pulled into a hug by Hermione.

"Take care of yourself" She said to Aubrey before hugging her friends and leaving them for her family. She ran to her parent's open arms and was taken into a tight hug. "I missed you both" She said before they went off to their home. Aubrey gave Harry a hug then an awkward one armed one to Ronald before walking around in search for her parents. They were nowhere to be found.

"Two years and you don't even recognize your own grandmother" An old voice said behind her. Aubrey turned and noticed a short woman with long curly dark hair and tanned wrinkled skin. Her eyes matched Aubrey's; on her face was a smile. Aubrey smiled and hugged her grandmother tightly. "Awe my dear baby. Come, come, let's go home" Her hand found Aubrey's and tugged her along slowly. Aubrey found herself outside of the train station with snow coating her hair and her grandmother. "Now...where did I park my broom?" She asked in her shaky voice, and then looked around in the dark. Aubrey sighed and began to scold the woman.

"Grandma you can't leave your broom just sitting around; muggles might see it." She said. Her grandmother let out a light laugh and patted her hand.

"I'm not daft sweetheart. I didn't bring my broom" She grabbed Aubrey's hand and disapparated from the area. Aubrey looked around at her new surroundings as her grandmother shook the snow off of her jacket. Her grandmother was a bit off her rocker; years of inhaling potions would do that to a person. Aubrey now stood in the kitchen of her grandmother's small home. The moon slid its way through the sky light and brought light to the room. "Now, you look thin, have you been eating lately?" Her grandmother asked as she sat her down on an old wooden chair.

"I ate some Bertie Bott-"

"I said eat not snack, dearie. You look sick" She placed her wrinkled hand on Aubrey's face and clicked her tongue. "You're freezing. I'll make you some soup" Her grandmother was off making food.

"Where's grandpa?" Aubrey asked as she took off her black winter boots and stored them under the seat. Her grandmother sighed and shook her head.

"No idea. You know he's so quiet I never know where that man is" She said as she went around lighting more and more candles until the room was bright. Aubrey was thankful her hangover had subsided. "He might be in the study. Check there. And go change into some clothes to wear tonight. Your mom will be here to pick you up tomorrow" She said before going back to the stew. Aubrey did as she was told; dragging her trunks with her, and found her way up to the guest room she used to share with Leslie when they were younger. She took of her socks, undressed then redressed in thick pants and her lucky Quidditch Jersey. She walked down the warm hall and down to the study her grandparents owned and peeked in. There sat her gray haired grandfather staring blankly at the ancient carpet. Aubrey walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Grandpa? It's me" She whispered then bent down eye level to him. He stared at the same spot until his sense came back to him.

"Ahh, haven't seen those eyes in a while" He said before smiling and wrapping his arms around her. She hugged back and took in the scent of old books. It was wonderful. He stood up slowly with Aubrey's help, then grabbed for his cane, and the two walked down the hall to the kitchen together. "Read any good books lately?" He asked the question he always seemed to wonder.

"Not lately" Aubrey said then sat down in her seat from before. He nodded his head then sat down and looked over at his wife.

"What're you making, old woman?" He asked with a smile as he tightened the rope on his robe. Aubrey's grandmother turned with a smile.

"Soup, old man" She answered then went back to cooking. It was a normal thing in their home to call each other old, it just was. After the soup was served, eaten, the bowls were washed and Aubrey was getting ready for bed, her grandmother helped her into the bed, that is until she saw Aubrey wince when she patted her back. "Stop, let me see your back" She demanded. Aubrey froze and let her grandmother pulled up the back of her shirt. "Merlin" She whispered then lightly brushed her fingers over the scars. "What happened?" She asked almost soundlessly.

"Got caught by the pricker puss at school. Darn those things" She said then let out a light chuckle.

"Hm. Your lies are getting better, but I can see right through them" Her grandmother said then ordered her to lie down on her stomach. "I'll be right back. I've got something for that" She said then left the room. She was back in a few minutes and placing the soothing potion on her granddaughter's back. "Now, tell me what really happen. I hope you don't mind but I put a few drops of Veritaserum in this." She said. It was a small personal batch the family had; the Ministry of Magic had no idea about it. "These look like claw marks" Aubrey blushed and told the censored version.

"I-I uh...slept pretty wildly" She answered before setting off a nervous laughter. The woman hummed.

"With who?" She asked with a smile. Aubrey winced as she pressed too hard on the bruise. "Sorry" She apologized.

"A friend" She said then closed her eyes. Aubrey wished she could lie again. Damn Veritaserum. Her grandmother nodded and wiped her hands as the potion began to seep into Aubrey's skin. She then reached for a pearly ointment and dabbed it on the bruised area.

"What's his name? Or her name, no judgment in this house" The woman said before capping it and wiping her hands for good.

"Draco Malfoy" Aubrey said sheepishly. Her grandmother groaned then lowered the shirt and patted her back.

"Not that prat of a boy. Didn't your sister date him for a while? He broke her heart he did. Horrible, just like his father is. I remember when he was younger he was so mean to your mother then finally stopped when she gave him a clonk right on the nose. He followed her around like a puppy after that; carrying her books, opening doors for her. He up and married that wonderful Narcissa girl, the one with that crazed sister...Bellatrix I think it was. She had another sister. Andromeda; that was her name. Never heard what happened to her, she ran off with a muggle born I think. Anyways, he was a horrible boy and so is that son of his" She finished her rant with a kiss to her granddaughter's head. "But, if it's who you like I have no say in it. I just want you to be happy" She said then walked to the door slowly. When she reached there, she turned off the light then turned to face the young girl in the bed. "If he does hurt you I promise he'll never see the light of day." With that she was gone and Aubrey was alone.

The thought of being with Draco, despite him being with Leslie and Leslie knowing that she had feelings for him, was still enough to make Aubrey smile and extinguish her squeals into her pillow. He wanted her that night; he was her first kiss and first time. Yes, she couldn't remember it, but it had to be wonderful, it just had to be. The morning after he didn't seem angry or cocky or bored he seemed...relaxed. In fact, when she was in the bathroom, he seemed concerned. Maybe, deep down, he did have feelings for her.

And for the first time since Draco spoke to her this year, Aubrey went to sleep without putting herself down. Her sleep was full of Draco smiling at her; not smirking, but smiling. It was wonderful.

* * *

><p><strong>kirbachu- Thank you. I woke up early that morning when I got your review and it made my day. It really did. It drove me to write and made me plain old happy. I still look back at it when I need inspiration. Thank you so very much.<strong>  
><strong>LeonieFV- Thank you for your review :) I'm glad you love it and I hope this update didn't let you down.<br>- I'm glad you thought it was unexpected and that you liked it.  
><strong>**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- Thank you very much for staying with me since the beginning, I'm always glad when I get a review from you.  
><strong>**All together, thank you guys for everything. You guys keep me going. That's about it till the next update so...please review or favorite or you can message me if you'd like. Anything. Goodbye until the next chapter.**


	12. Apologizes Don't Make the Hurt Go Away

The next morning, Aubrey opened her eyes to meet the matching ones of her mother. "Good morning turtledove. It seems you've slept in" She said with a smile. Her thin hand was brushing Aubrey's wild mane as the two stared at each other.

"So it seems" Aubrey said calmly. A smile came to her lips as her mother let out a giggle. "I missed you" Aubrey said as she sat up. Her mother did the same then wrapped her arms around her daughter. Aubrey cried as her mother rocked her youngest child in her arms. "I missed you so much" She repeated. After all the worrying, the tears, and the staying up late, her mother was alright. And she was in her arms.

"How was your sleep?" Her mother asked as Aubrey curled herself into her lap. She moved Aubrey's hair and snuggled into the bundle of copper.

"Wonderful. You?" She countered then looked up to her mother. Between the Lockwood siblings, Aubrey resembled their mother more, while Leslie took after their father. Her mother thought before giving her answer.

"Well, it was alright." She said before pulling herself away from her daughter and standing up. She brushed out her black trousers before patting Aubrey's head. "Your grandmother has made a delicious breakfast and it's waiting for you. I say you go and fill your stomach before it's all gone" She said before leaving the room and closing the door. Aubrey smiled to herself. She got up from the bed, and redressed in a black wool dress then went downstairs to find the table almost clear. The culprit, her grandfather, stared at his slowly emptying plate

"Sorry" He apologized before continuing his stare down with the food. Aubrey shrugged and smiled at her grandmother who was refreshing the flowers that hung from the windows in glass cups.

"It's fine daddy, she can eat at home. Mom, can you send over Aubrey's things?" Her mother asked as she wiped her mouth of crumbs.

"Sure sweet heart. Be sure to come visit soon" Aubrey's grandmother said after hugging the two of them. Her grandmother gave Aubrey a wink before handing her over to her grandfather.

"Be a good girl" He said then kissed her forehead. "Read something nice and tell me about it" He added. Aubrey nodded and went to hold her mother's hand.

"Be good you two" Aubrey's mother warned before the disapparated from the room. Aubrey found herself standing in the foyer of her own home. Her mother patted her shoulder and walked off in the direction of the dining room. "I'll make you some breakfast" She said then was gone. Before she was given a second to look around, she grabbed on the arm by her sister Leslie and pulled down the hall to the living room. Leslie shoved several sheets of paper into her hands.

"Thank goodness you're here. I need you to read through this and tell me if there's anyone I'm leaving out" Leslie ordered as she ran her pearl colored brush through her hair. Aubrey looked at her sister with shock and dropped the papers to the floor.

"Nice seeing you too sister" Aubrey said sarcastically. Leslie stopped brushing her long tresses and gave her sister a confused look.

"What's wrong?"

"You didn't even let me settle in. I haven't seen dad yet and you're putting me to work" Aubrey said. It was an obvious change from the shy can't-say-no girl at Hogwarts. "I'm not doing this" Leslie's once relaxed looked turned to daggers in seconds. Aubrey began to back track, that girl from Hogwarts began making an appearance. "I guess I can if you give me a few minutes to look around" Aubrey said. Leslie smiled and shooed her away then looked down to the papers and color swatches that filled the table. Aubrey got up and left to walk around the home. She wandered up the stairs and towards where her room was. She opened the door and looked around with a smile. It was as if it had never been touched. She turned around slowly and saw the door to her parent's study cracked; a stream of light poured through. Aubrey grinned as she tiptoed to the door and peeked in. There, sitting behind the desk, was her father. He looked down at papers in his hands then to a large black book. Aubrey cleared her throat and he looked up. His dark hair seemed to be developing a streak of silver. Aubrey felt as if she'd been gone for a longer time than she actually had.

"I was wondering when I'd see you" Her father announced as he took his glasses from his face. He smiled warmly as they stared at each other. Yes, Aubrey was close to her mother, but she was even closer to her father. He was the most like her in personality.

"Dad" She said before walking towards him, she stopped mid-way and let him meet her in the middle of the room. "I missed you" She said before hugging him tightly. He wrapped his long arms around his youngest child and kissed the top of her head. "How've you been?" She asked. He chuckled and sent a rumble to her.

"Wonderful now that my darling is here" He said. Aubrey giggled and pulled away from the hug. "Read any good books lately?" He asked as he patted her head. Aubrey shook her head and let him lead her to the seat in front of his desk. Her father walked to his side of the desk and returned his glasses to his face. "Well, I have two or three over there for you" He said then gestured to the pile next to his extensive book case. Aubrey smiled at them then looked back to her father as he picked up the papers from before. "Now...I've gotten word from Hagrid that you have a male friend by the name of Daniel Lasting. Should I be concerned?" He asked then looked up from behind his glasses.

"Not at all. He's only a friend" Aubrey assured then cursed under her breath. She forgot to say goodbye to him.

"Hm?" He asked. Aubrey told him nothing before peering at his desk.

"What are you doing?" She asked. He smiled but didn't look at her.

"Work." He answered briefly. Aubrey nodded and took the answer.

"I'll leave you to it" She said before going to grab for the books and holding them to her body. "I'll be seeing you" She said giving him a smile. Before she left, her father caught her attention.

"It's wonderful having you back" He said. Aubrey smiled at him.

"It's wonderful being back" She said then left the office. Before she could get far, Leslie stood in front of her with a smile.

"Wonderful, you're done. Come, come" She said then pulled her sister downstairs. That day, Aubrey found herself listing off the names of relatives, family friends and personal friends of Leslie. By the time she was done, Leslie had gone to sleep, her mother had gone off cleaning and her father was nowhere to be found. Finally Aubrey was able to be left alone.

As she lay in her bed, she began to wonder if she was going to get gifts for her school friends. 'There's Neville, Hermione...I think I should get something for Harry' She thought, then decided on getting him something so when she saw him next it wouldn't be awkward. Then decided to get something for Ronald too. 'Might as well' She thought; she didn't want him to feel left out. 'That's about it.' Then she remembered Luna Lovegood; she was always nice to her. 'But to get her a gift?' She wondered. Then decided on getting her something small. 'There's...no one else' She thought. Aubrey wouldn't consider Kira a friend...more of a student seeing as how she was her tutor. "Daniel" She said in realization. 'What would she get him?'.

"Who's Daniel?" Leslie asked from the door. She adjusted her robe that slid down her shoulder with a bored smile. "He your boyfriend?" She asked as she walked to Aubrey's bed then climbed on.

"Not at all" Aubrey said as Leslie found her way under the covers and snuggled next to her sister.

"Do you want him to be?" Leslie asked. Aubrey looked to her sister and thought before answering.

"I'm not sure" Aubrey answered before lying next to her sister. Leslie nodded.

"Are you still hooked on Draco Malfoy?" Leslie asked with a grin. Aubrey's smile fell and she remembered what Leslie had done. Leslie became concerned. "What? Has he done something? I'll hex him if he has" She said then reached out to touch remove a bundle of hair from her face. Aubrey pulled back and Leslie's face became sad. "Did I do something?"

"Actually-" Before she could get a word in, their mother walked in. Her curly red hair was littered with snow, as was her dark gray jacket.

"Girls, get dressed. We're going to go shopping" The girls' mother said. Leslie got up quickly and fled for her room to get dressed.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" Her mother asked with a small pout.

"I'd rather stay home. Walk around outside" Aubrey said. Her mother nodded and gave her a week smile.

"Do be careful. Try not to get lost. And don't forget to take your wand with you" She said. Aubrey nodded and slid down from her bed. "Oh, and do be sure to be careful" She added on. Aubrey nodded as she walked past her and towards the steps. "And Aubrey, be a dear and water the plants in the greenhouse if you go, will you?" She asked.

"I will" She said then descended down the long stairs.

"Oh and steer clear of the lake. It's not completely frozen" Her mother warned. Aubrey gave another answer then went on the mission for looking for her jacket. When she found it, Aubrey went outside and was welcomed by the chilliness of the December air. She stayed quiet as she followed the rock path to the family's green house. It was tiny little thing but was nice enough for the Lockwood family. Aubrey walked in and immediately wished for the cool of the winter instead of the humidity of the room. She did as her mother asked of her and wandered around for a bit. Her fingers brushed over the rough stems of an enormous plant that just about scrapped the ceiling. She glanced over to a stout pot sprouting with Shrivelfig.

"A present" She said to herself as she went to grab some of the plant. It would be Neville's Christmas present. After scooping some up, Aubrey looked around for something to put it in, only to find nothing in sight. Finally, she decided on storing them in a glove and putting them in her jacket pocket. She ended up leaving the greenroom because of the humidity and lack of interest. Aubrey ended up going to the lake, despite what her mother told her, and watched as it slowly became covered with snow. She cleared an area of snow before sitting down and looking at the freezing body of water. Birds flew overhead and honked their displeasure of the weather. Aubrey nodded in agreement and let out a sniffle. She began to wish that her family had house elves so she could have hot chocolate and a blanket brought out to her. Aubrey abandoned those thoughts and the lake for the warmth of her home.

That night, as Aubrey lay in bed, she began to wish that she did go shopping with her mother. Despite her anger for what Leslie did, it could've been her last time with the two with all of them as Lockwoods. The next few days Aubrey attempted to avoid Leslie, which was hard seeing as how the house wasn't very large. Finally two days before the wedding, Aubrey was unable to hide her anger from her sister any longer.

She sat in her lukewarm bath water and contemplated whether or not she should go back to school. 'I could have private lessons,' She thought as she squeezed the water from her cloth onto her shoulder. Aubrey dropped the cloth and let it float in the water as her thought surrounded her. 'Father could teach me all that he knows' Aubrey leaned back on the wall of the bath. 'But I have to go for Draco' She thought with a pout. It was amusing how she was making such a commitment to a boy who was not even her own. Aubrey sank down into the bathwater and let it come up to her neck, then her mouth, nose, and eyes until she was fully submerged. It was quiet except for the water that filled and slipped from the tub on the opposite end.

"Mother!" Leslie's voice called, pulling Aubrey from her underwater sanctuary. Aubrey sat up briskly, splashing water to the bathroom floor. Leslie ran from the bathroom as if hell fire itself were licking at her heels, shouting about how Aubrey was attempting to kill herself. Aubrey chased after her older sister after grabbing her towel and wrapping around her body, and yelled after her.

"Leslie! It's not what you think!" She shouted before tumbling to the floor. Her head knocked horribly against the dark wooden floors.

"Oh really? You mean you weren't trying to drown yourself? It's a load of bullocks!" She responded before going down the steps. Aubrey picked herself up and ran, slower than before, down to the living room. Leslie was already telling her story of how she found her little sister attempting suicide. "And she was just lying there. Not moving. Not breathing"

"I was under water you idiot! If I was breathing I'd be dying at this very moment!" Aubrey yelled at her sister. She began to make a puddle as the water from her body dripped to the carpet.

"Exactly! You were trying before I came in!"

"What were you doing in MY bathroom anyways? Trying to steal my perfume like you did when we were kids, huh? Yes. I always knew it was you!" Aubrey said angrily. Leslie looked at her shocked. Yes she did steal her perfume when they were younger, but she had no idea Aubrey knew about it. "You may be the pretty one of us but you smell like a horse's arse and you can't do a damned thing about it!" She said then grinned. Anger could make Aubrey as sharp and dangerous as a knife.

"Take it back!" Leslie demanded as she pointed an accusing finger at her sister. "You were trying to kill yourself now you're insulting me. Stop her mother before she tears the family apart!" Leslie shouted as she stomped her bare feet.

"Both of you-" Their mother started but was stopped by Aubrey.

"Me tear this family apart? I doubt it. If anything it'd be you with all your lies. Have you even told your fiancée about how big of a slag you are?" Aubrey insulted. She couldn't help but grin as her sister's mouth hung open with shock.

"Aubrey Marie Lockwood-"

"Oh boy, as if you're Saint Aubrey. What about...What about" Leslie racked her mind thinking of all the things her sister could've done wrong but could think of nothing. Everything she did do wrong was either a secret or never happened. That was when Leslie realized her sister was a brilliant mastermind.

"Exactly" Said Aubrey. For a while it was silent until Leslie found something to say.

"You're just doing this to make my day all about you!" Aubrey looked at her sister with confusion.

"Aubrey," Her mother began. She could see the anger in Aubrey bubbling over and attempted to contain it. "Dear please" It was too late; Aubrey had been set off.

"Your day? Your day? It's not EVEN your day yet so you have no right to say that. And all about me? You're the one who ran down here like a man woman screaming some cock and bull story about me trying to kill myself because you wanted attention. News flash Leslie, if you want attention you talk about yourself, not other people. I am SICK and TIRED of you blaming all your problems on me. I'm trying to steal your day because I was taking a bath; I was stealing your thirteenth birthday because I got sick and wasn't able to be at the party; I was the reason you failed potions because I refused to do your paper. Oh, and my personal favorite: I'm the reason this family is frowned upon because I got the horrible genes" Aubrey stopped as she felt hot tears roll down her cheeks. This time they weren't from her wet skin. Leslie's lip trembled as her sister pulled herself together to finish. "I remember every single mean thing you've said to me and apologized for. Apologizes don't make the hurt go away. I'm sick and tired of you stepping all over me and thinking it's okay. This...this lying on me is not okay. You know very well that I would NOT try to kill myself. Ever." Aubrey said as she wiped away her tears with her wrist. The room was quiet except for the sniffles coming from the sisters.

"But-" Leslie began but stopped when Aubrey held up a finger.

"No. One last thing. The most important. Draco Malfoy. You knew how I felt for him; you were the first to know. You are the only to know about how strong it was...and yet you went and slept with him over a damned essay. Something so small. I refuse to let you take everything I want away from me. Whether it be perfume or a boy. I'm done with it" Aubrey said before finally noticing the guest who witnessed the entire fight. Narcissa Malfoy; the mother of said boy.

"Well...I think-" Aubrey walked to her room quickly before listening to the rest of what her mother had to say. It was the first time the sisters ever fought. She shut and locked her door then went to the bathroom to finish her bath. Fight or no fight, Leslie would not ruin her bath. The rest of the day Aubrey spent letter writing her few Hogwarts friends wishing them a happy Christmas. She even took her meals in her room as to not face her family. Aubrey ended up going through an entire book and half between another before deciding to go to bed.

As she lay between her plush cotton sheets, her mind was blank. It was probably the first time but, no thought was on her mind. No witty come backs she should have said when someone spoke to her rudely; no scenarios of her and Draco; and no depressing thoughts of Leslie being with Draco. Nothing. Her door creaked open and light footsteps were heard before her bed slightly sank from the weight of another. The person snuggled into Aubrey's back before speaking. "You don't really hate me, do you?" Leslie asked.

"No" Aubrey hated simply. "I never said I hated you"

"Bought you were thinking it. Weren't you?" Her sister asked. Lightening cracked outside.

"Maybe" Aubrey confessed with her back still to her sister. The sound of rain outside filled the room.

"Do you think...do you think you could forgive me?" Leslie asked a bit quieter. Aubrey thought for a minute before answering.

"I guess"

"Wonderful. You're a wonderful person, Aubrey. You always have been. And back when I was 7 and I said you got the bad genes...I didn't mean it you know?-Are you listening? Good. I didn't mean it. You're very pretty. I think you actually have amazing features. Like your eyes. Just like mum's eyes. Very pretty. And so intelligent like dad. You're so smart." She went on then yawned.

"Go to sleep, Leslie" Aubrey ordered.

"And with Draco, I didn't mean to. I was just so angry-you know that was what failed me. The essay. I wish I would've done it myself. Anyways, I'm sorry. I really am. You've no idea how sorry I am. Trust me, I'd take it back if I could. I think you two would be brilliant together, really I do" She went on to ramble. Aubrey shook her head and turned over to face her sister.

"Go to sleep" She repeated.

"I love you Aubrey" Her sister said. Aubrey couldn't see her face but knew she had on an optimistic face.

"I know" Aubrey said before closing her eyes to sleep.

"Do you love me back?" She questioned. Aubrey didn't answer, only breathed slowly. "Hello?" Leslie asked. She wondered if her sister fell asleep.

"I love you too Leslie." She said. The two sisters' fell asleep together just as they had when they were younger. Leslie felt forgiven and Aubrey would let her keep that feeling. She never forgot her anger though or how she felt. She never did.


	13. Times Are Changing

**I hope you enjoy this chapter like you did the other one. I love your reviews. You have no idea. They make me want to keep writing so I can give you the story I have bundled up in my head. If you stay with the story I promise you won't be disappointed. Like I said, your reviews keep me going. They honestly make my day better.**

**Disclaimer: The Goddess owns all. I am but merely a small piece in the fandom that is Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"This is it" Leslie said as she patted her pearls on her neck. Aubrey smiled from the bed and fiddled with the ends of the yellow dress. Being in Hufflepuff, Leslie had to have a wedding with her house colors instead of the common Slytherin colors. She would have none of it. "I'm not ready though" She said then turned to her sister with tears in her eyes. "This isn't right. No. This is all wrong" Leslie announced as everything in her mind fell into place. This wasn't right.<p>

"What's not right, Leslie?" She questioned her mumbling sister. All the preparations had been made; Leslie couldn't just leave.

"We need to pack. We need to leave. You and I are going away. We'll come back in a few months after everything's cleared up" Leslie said before going around her room and throwing clothes on the floor and running around frantically. Aubrey attempted to grab a hold of her sister who only collapsed onto the bed in tears.

"Leslie-"

"Aubrey this isn't right. Oh Merlin this is so wrong. I shouldn't be marrying Duke. He's so sweet and he deserves better" She whined into the pillow. Aubrey sat next to her sister cautiously and Leslie moved her head to Aubrey's lap.

"Don't say that. You both are wonderful for each other" Aubrey comforted. Her fingers attempted to fix her sister's hair but only made the curls look worse. She gave up and went with listening to her sister.

"You don't understand. I don't love him" She whispered. Aubrey let out a sigh.

"I know you don't. You told me, remember?" Leslie sniffled. "You said you would learn-"

"Oh I thought I could but I can't. I realized it yesterday." She said as she wiped up her running make up. Aubrey thought back to what her sister did yesterday. She ran around the house yelling at her bridesmaids, she fussed over her dresses and went to see her two best friends: The Weasley twins.

"What'd they do?" Aubrey asked then began to help her sister clean up her face.

"Made me realize that I can't marry him. That I don't love him" Leslie whimpered before going into another fit of tears. There was a knock at the door and the sisters turned to the sound.

"Leslie, the wedding's going to start soon" Someone shouted. Leslie rolled her eyes.

"The damned wedding starts when I walk down that aisle.** IF** I walk down the aisle" She shouted before the crying fit came back. Aubrey could feel anger bubbling inside of her as her sister's words played over in her head. Made me realize that I can't marry him.

"Damn those Weasleys. I knew no good would come of them being here-"

"Don't you ever insult them. Do you understand?" Leslie threatened. Her tears were gone and her face was now built of anger. "The Weasleys have been the best thing that's ever happened to me. Especially the twins" She said the last part lighter, somewhat in a whisper. "The best thing" Leslie repeated. A small smile crept to her smile as she slowly reached up to her pearls. Finally Aubrey realized why Leslie wasn't in love with Duke Frostwick, the man who waited downstairs to marry her. It was because she was already in love with someone. It was one of the Weasley twins.

"Oh Merlin no, not them Leslie. Come on you can't be in love with one of them" Aubrey begged then grabbed for her sister's hand. "Please tell me this is a joke"

"I never said it was ONE of them" Leslie said cryptically. She rose from the bed and went to the window. The people she spoke of were just arriving.

"Leslie no. No. No. Not both of them" Aubrey whispered as she covered her ears. "It's not true. Not on the day of your wedding. Oh goodness" Aubrey refused to believe her sister.

"It's not my fault. They're both so wonderful in different ways, Aubrey. Like Fred. Oh, Aubrey, Fred does the cutest thing when he sneezes. He wiggles his nose after and looks completely frazzled. Oh, and George. Georgie! He has this laugh that's come from his gut that makes me laugh until my stomach hurts-" She stopped speaking when Aubrey let out a groan.

"Will you listen to yourself? You have a wedding party waiting for you downstairs! It's not fair to Duke who has already put an emotional investment in you. This is for the best. You can't have both of them so why not have neither?" Aubrey asked then began to move her sister's stray hairs behind her ears. "This is for the best" Leslie smiled to her younger sister and cried. This time tears of happiness and not sadness.

Finally Leslie Lockwood walked down the aisle with a smile on her face and light yellow roses in her hands. Aubrey stood next to her family and clapped when she said 'I do'. It meant she was now tied to Duke and could no longer go after the people she happened to fancy. Draco Malfoy was not off limits to Leslie. By the time the party started the Wright side of the family, which belong to Leslie's mother, was getting drunk; the people on the Lockwood side were stuffing their faces and comparing children. Leslie sat at the head table with her stunning new husband, Duke Frostwick. Beside her was Aubrey who was glaring at the glass of champagne in front of her. She would never touch the evil drink again. "And now the maid of honor will give her speech about the bride and groom" Aubrey's eyes widened as her head shot up to the person who just spoke. 'I'm the maid of honor' She thought. The people of the room clanked their glasses and demanded their speech.

"Just go with it" Her cousin Anthony whispered to her. His dark brown eyes gave her a wink before he helped her to stand up. Aubrey wanted to die. A silence fell over the room as Aubrey was blinded by the bright light that shone on her. "Speak!" He whispered.

"Hello." Aubrey started. Her voice shook along with her knees. It was easier speaking in front of Slughorn's party. "My name's Aubrey Lockwood, I'm the sister of the bride" Aubrey introduced. She zeroed in one pale face. His white blonde hair looked the way it used to: as if he actually cared about his appearance. He also looked bored as if he had better things to do, which he probably did. "I'm supposed to give a speech about Leslie-"

"Total honesty" Anthony whispered. Aubrey nodded and went on.

"And honestly I'm horrified." She waited for a response and only got an obnoxious cough from her second cousin Carolyn. She never liked Carolyn. "I don't usually give speeches; I never give speeches actually, but...Leslie's my sister so I'll suck it up" Aubrey felt her hand being squeezed and saw it was Leslie. "Leslie and I have always been close, in fact yesterday we had our first fight and I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy, wherever you are, for the sight you were given." The crowd gave off a light chuckle. "I'm usually not soaking wet and screaming at people I assure you" The crowd gave off a louder laugh and Aubrey smiled. If she didn't think about what she was doing then she could keep going. "And mom I'm sorry for the carpet being ruined" Her mother held up her glass as her uncle Marcus let out a loud laugh. He always was her favorite uncle. "As I was saying, we had our first fight yesterday and...it was very heated. Words were thrown and tears were cried but it made us better sisters. It really did. Let me warn you Duke, make sure you treat her well or she'll cut you down faster than Firebolt" He chuckled and Aubrey looked down to her brother-in-law. "Which, mummy and daddy I'd like for Christmas" The room erupted into low laughter. "I think that no two people in the world deserve each other more than the two of you and I'm glad you two've found each other. I'm babbling a bit so I'll let my wonderful brother-in-law Thomas speak. I hope you all have a wonderful time tonight" Aubrey finished and the crowd gave a loud uproar of an applaud. As she sat down, the feeling of being lightheaded descended and she felt as if she was going to vomit.

"You did a wonderful job" Anthony whispered to his younger cousin. After the speeches were made, Aubrey found herself standing outside on the balcony looking at her family's ample land. Because of a simple charm her father put on the grounds, the air was no longer freezing, it was cool; the inside of the home was warm. The snow was also warm to the touch. Aubrey began to wish for the cold air so the feeling of vomiting would leave. It had yet to.

"I'm exhausted" Draco Malfoy said in that irresistible drawl of his. A rosy color bled onto Aubrey's cheeks. "This damned heat isn't helping a thing" He added while he adjusted his tie. Aubrey nodded and grabbed handfuls of warm snow; she dropped them when the heat did nothing but make her worry more. "When someone talks you're supposed to give some type of response" said Draco. He took a light sip of his drink. He mumbled something about needing something stronger.

"Sorry" Aubrey apologized.

"Your speech was nice. It was short but nice" He noted as he flicked a piece of lent off of his black jacket. She nodded with a small smile and thanked Merlin he hadn't brought up their night together.

"Thanks" She said.

"You know, you're so quiet in person but when you speak it's like you're completely different. You should speak more" He commented before spilling his drink over the railing.

"I never have much to say-"

"Rubbish. You always have something to say." He snapped before going for a sip of his drink, he realized it was empty then sighed and set it down. "The fact that you're a Ravenclaw adds to that fact. You Ravenclaws always have something to say" Aubrey looked at him with a shocked face.

"Says the Slytherin" She bit back. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Told you. You've always got something to say" He repeated. "I never said it was a bad thing but it's true. Like I told you before, if you've got something to say. Say it. No will take you seriously if you don't" Aubrey nodded and he looked at her expecting her to say something. "As in now"

"OH well...-"

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Ronald Weasley asked. He looked at the two with confusion before Draco's face twisted into a sneer.

"I could ask you the same question. Board up your silverware, the Weasleys might steal it" Draco said Aubrey. In all honesty it'd been a while since she heard him insult someone. It sounded foreign. "I'm going to go. I'm sick of smelling Weasley" He remarked before walking off briskly. Ron glared after him until he was hidden in the sea of purebloods. Ron looked back to Aubrey and scrunched up his nose in his Ronald way then began to rock back and forth on his heels.

"Ronald" Aubrey said. He stopped and began to rub his arm.

"Aubrey" He mimicked. The two stood in silence while looking at each other. "Harry's here he's...here" He said then gestured back to the house. She nodded and scratched at her neck. "He's staying with us for Christmas so he wanted to...he wanted to come to the wedding" He informed before scratching at his neck too.

"Wonderful" Aubrey said. It was horribly awkward. "Have you tried the red headed finch? It's very nice" said Aubrey. He nodded and patted at his stomach.

"It was nice. A bit spicy but nice none the less" He commented. "Well I'm going inside. Last I saw, Harry was with your sister" He told her before going inside. He was glad to be free of the tension. Aubrey let out a deep breath then went back to the party. The rest of the night was spent searching for Harry, whom she never found, and watching Draco Malfoy steal drinks from the waiters. The next day Aubrey woke up and went downstairs to find her parents talking quietly in the sitting room.

"Aubrey, there you are. We were going to come up to talk to you. Sit, sit" Her mother instructed. Aubrey did so and wiped the sleep form her eyes. She could barely make out her parents sharing a look. "I guess I'll be the one to start it" Her mother announced and swiped a copper curl from her face. Aubrey noticed both of her parents were still in their formal wear from the wedding and looked as if they'd stayed up all night. "As you know, your sister Leslie has been married. Obviously. What I'm not sure you know is that this wedding was arranged between your father and I along with Duke's parents. It was a choice your sister made; the arranged part not Duke. Now, you're coming of age and we think it'd be best if you decided on if you would like an arranged marriage or would you like to go out and find love on your own" Both of the parents watched as Aubrey nodded. Her father decided to take shot at explaining.

"Your mother and I were in an arranged marriage and it's obviously been fruitful. We've grown to love each other very much. And the same can be shown for Leslie" Aubrey kept her comment to herself. "It is your choice on what you want to do. We'd like your decision by the end of break" He said then grabbed for his daughter's hand.

"Okay" Aubrey said simply before her parents left her to her thoughts. Marriage was not what she wanted to think about at the moment. She had her studies, the Vanishing Cabinet and life after seventh year to think about. It was already overwhelming; she didn't need marriage thrown in. When Aubrey went to her room, she found a book of defensive and offensive spells on her bed. She searched the house for her father, the one who probably left her the books, but he was nowhere to be found. Aubrey found her mother outside wrapped up in a blanket, the charm from last night worn off, and staring out the frozen lake. "Where's dad?" She asked. Her mother slowly turned to look at her.

"Work" She said slowly then turned her gaze back to the lake. Aubrey knew it wasn't Ministry work. "Sit" She told her daughter. Aubrey did as she was told. Her mother offered her a bit of blanket but Aubrey declined. She enjoyed the cool air. "I'm guessing you saw the books he left for you?" She asked.

"Yes. I did" She answered.

"Hm. Times are changing, and not for the better. That's why we wanted to talk about your engagement...to get it fixed and we can secure you some type of stability. I know you though. I know you won't pick an arranged marriage." She said then kissed her daughter's forehead. "Then again...there's the chance you might get fixed up with that Draco Malfoy" She said with a wink.

"He's...he's signed up for an arranged marriage?" She questioned in a small voice. Her mother nodded then got up and walked back towards the house.

"Think about it" She said then was off cleaning, something she tended to do a lot more. Aubrey's mind was filled with images of her walking down the aisle towards the handsome Slytherin prince. Him taking her hand and placing a delicate ring on her finger. Small children running around a few years later, after she worked her career of course, who would pull on the ends of her skirt and ask her for scones and jam. Draco, oh Draco would be there to scoop them up then place a kiss on Aubrey's cheek and give the small children the food they begged for. What color would the child's hair be? Would it be wild and splayed about in copper curls, or would it be neat and white blondish? And how many little Malfoy children would be running around? So many questions bubbled up and Aubrey let out a tiny giggle.

Then again...what if she didn't get Draco and she got someone like Marcus Flint?

Aubrey just about vomited in her mouth from the thought. Having him put a ring on her finger. Having his children. Another feeling of vomit tickled the back of her throat. Or having to marry Crabbe or Goyle. '_Mrs. Aubrey Marie Goyle. Mrs. Aubrey Marie Crabbe. Mrs. Aubrey Marie Flint_' "Merlin no" She said under her breath. Granted Aubrey Marie Malfoy didn't have much of a ring to it but she'd learn to love it. Aubrey went up to her room and began to skim through the books her father left for her. They were interesting reads and Aubrey couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts to try them out. That is until an owl thrummed on her window lightly. Aubrey let it in and noted its snow white fur. "Who do you belong to?" She asked the bird as she brushed him under the chin. Aubrey began to notice it was an eagle owl. "Probably Draco's, huh?" She asked the bird. He gave no answer back, only raised its ankle. Aubrey took the note tied securely around the ankle. The owl flew from her room and out into the gray sky. Aubrey read the letter quietly to herself.

Lockwood, meet me Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop tomorrow at 11. It's important.-Draco

Madam Puddifoot's Tea shop? The same place couples went to kiss and make mushy faces at each other? Whenever Aubrey placed the place, the windows always fogged up but the couple behind it was still slightly visible. Their noses could be seen clumsily bumping into each other. Aubrey squealed with delight and giggled from giddiness as the letter fluttered to her floor. She was going to be sitting in the tiny shop with Draco Malfoy. As much as she tried to focus on her reading of the book, her mind always went back to a tiny Malfoy with her hair and Draco's eyes, holding up a grimy handful of freshly uprooted flowers. Oh how she wanted that future. Only time would tell if she's get it.


	14. Memorable

**Thank you guys for helping me get to chapter 14! I really am happy because I'm getting closer to the point where I really wanted to get this story. I also want to say thank you for putting the story on alert and favoriting it and also the reviews I'm getting. Personally I feel the reviews are keeping me going and are giving me more drive. I do need some help though, I need to know what you guys think about the direction the story is going. And also, I needed some feedback on an idea for this story that has been playing around in my head. If you're willing to work with me (please!) send me a message or tell me in a review and I'll let you in on the idea.**

**Disclaimer: You all know that mother Rowling owns all except my OCs.**

* * *

><p>As Aubrey sat across from Draco Malfoy, she couldn't help but admire his beautiful features. His strong yet pointed jaw, and his silvery eyes. Today, his hair was slicked back much like the way it was at the wedding. There was a change in him though; he wasn't the same boy who sat at the Vanishing Cabinet day in and day out; he seemed rested and a bit more relaxed. "You've been staring at me since you walked in, Lockwood." Draco said with a smirk. Aubrey could feel something fuzzy roll around in her stomach. He was smirking again.<p>

"Sorry" She apologized then looked down to her hands that lay in her lap. Draco rubbed his thumb over the light pink tablecloth of the table. Aubrey's eyes wandered right back up to watch his face.

"Lockwood-" He started, he could feel she was wanted to say something.

"You look rested. Very rested. I'm going to guess you got sleep finally" She added on a little chuckle at the end but stopped when she felt it went on too long. "You also...seem relieved. Like a weight was lifted off your shoulders" Aubrey commented before drinking her coffee. The shop they sat in was empty other than the two of them, the cherubs that flew in the air and the owner and her granddaughter who would constantly come to the counter and peak at them. Whenever Draco glanced at her she would run to the back and tell her grandmother how she was going to marry someone as beautiful as him.

"I've gotten a lot of sleep actually. Mostly because mum set a curfew for me but," He laughed a little at the thought of his mother giving him, a sixteen year old Death Eater, a curfew. "It's been a welcomed change" Aubrey smiled and silently thanked his mother for putting the sleeping schedule in place.

"You're also not as thin as you were in school. You actually look healthy" Aubrey joked. Draco looked at her with a surprised look. Did she actually just say that? He liked this Aubrey; the one who wasn't afraid to say something.

"You're one to talk. You're not all skin and bones anymore. Someone call Rita Skeeter. It'll be front page news," Aubrey was blushing and tried to hold in her laughter. "Aubrey Lockwood actually ate something" When he finished Aubrey was laughing, but into her hand. He smiled an actual smile and Aubrey blushed. If he only knew the power he had over her.

"My mother and grandmother are to thank for that" Aubrey said. Draco raised an eyebrow before glaring at a flying cherub that threw rose petals over them.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked. He shooed away the flying baby then turned his attention to his company.

"Soup. Lots of it. My mother barely leaves the kitchen...when she does she's off cleaning" She explained. Aubrey finished off her coffee as Draco stood up so they could leave. They paid for their drinks then went out the freezing cold of December. They both fixed their jackets and gloves before going on.

"I forgot your family has no house elves" He said with a snicker under his breath. "You're all about rights for elves and goblins and other things that escape my mind" Draco said. He was walking towards something but Aubrey wasn't sure towards what. She was following him blindly like sheep to the slaughter.

"My mother says it's because my grandmother raised her that way. With actual morals about living things" The last part was said in a whisper but Draco still found a way to hear it. It surprised him that she had strong feelings about it. "And my father says there are other things we should spend our money on. Unlike the Malfoys we don't have money lying around" Aubrey said then looked up at the old wooden sign hanging from the top of a building. From behind the snow it read Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. "W-what are we doing here?" Aubrey asked in her small voice. Draco pushed the door open and small bell at the top gave a tinkle.

"We're here for supplies. We don't have everything we need for the cabinet." Aubrey walked past him and he caught a hint of vanilla. Just like the first time he found her in the Room of Requirement. Pushing the thought away, Draco walked inside and adjusted his jacket; it was warm inside of the shop. The two walked through the maze of old things normal and strange. Large and small enough to fit in your pocket. Pleasant smelling and ones that made your nose burn and eyes tear up. The duo ended up leaving the shop empty handed. "Damned shop" Draco cursed as they stood in the middle of the road. Witches and Wizards passed them in small groups.

"Well...I wouldn't expect Wiseacres to have anything. Most of the things in there are second hand and are probably broken." Aubrey said then pulled her jacket up to her ears. Now she began to wish she would've listened to her mother this morning and taken a hat. "We can always go to Tomes and Scrolls" She offered. Draco allowed her to lead and they found their way to the book store. As Aubrey walked in, she took off her jacket and let the snow on it trickle to the ground and melt. Draco mimicked her but more cautiously. When she placed her jacket on a lone stool, Draco looked around then did the same. He refused to have his jacket stolen. Aubrey walked to the counter and smiled up at the old woman who stood there.

"Aubrey Lockwood, haven't seen your face in a while. And you've brought a friend" She noted then smiled at Draco. His face was blank as he stared at her wrinkled face. "The weather's cold out there, huh?" The woman asked. Draco shrugged and looked away from her kind smile. In all honesty he didn't want to be here with this kind old woman who asked him about the weather. She made him feel uneasy.

"We'll be in the back if you need us" Aubrey said before gesturing to the area. The woman smiled at them as they made their trek to the back.

"I don't like this place" Draco commented then looked back to the old woman. The smile was still plastered on her leathery face and her beady black eyes were glued to him. "Or that woman" Aubrey sighed and began her look for interesting books. Draco began to take in his surroundings. The old sky high dark wooden book shelves that were on either side of him were filled to the brim with books. They were shoved in crevices and stacked on top of each other. There were even stacks of books on the floor. "How could you find anything in this place?" Aubrey ignored his griping.

"Just help look for anything that might have something on it" She instructed. He did as he was told and picked up a book and opened it to find stale yellow pages. Draco looked up to Aubrey who was smiling at a small book. She took in a deep breath and smiled when the scent of the pages filled her nostrils. He wondered if that's what he was supposed to do; she WAS the book expert. Draco took in a small whiff and was hit in the face with an old smell and dust. He coughed and coughed and nearly hacked up a lung. Aubrey held back giggles as she attempted to pat his back.

"What the," He coughed for the last time and took in a deep breath. "What the bloody hell was that?" He shouted. Aubrey smiled and shook her head at him.

"Keep your voice down" Aubrey attempted to tell him. He, again, did as he was told and dropped the book on the pile of books on the floor. "Maybe you shouldn't inhale a spice book" She said pointing to the golden title of the book. Draco took note that she was right then looked around to see if anyone saw. The only other witness was the old woman at the counter. Her smile was the same and so were her dark eyes. "Let's go to another aisle" Aubrey offered then wandered to another section.

"Why are we here in the first place?" Draco asked.

"Because this place is usually empty" She whispered as two other people in the shop came into view. It was Kira Barker, the annoying nosy Slytherin and Draco's girlfriend, Anastasia McIntosh. "I thought I was the only one who came here" Aubrey said in the same hushed voice. "We should go" She said then grabbed for his hand, her hand found its way back to her side when she realized what she was about to do.

"No. I'm not letting them get in the way of the cabinet being finished" At the sound of his voice, Anastasia looked up. She closed her book and stood up. The girl who sat next to her only glanced up then went back to reading her book.

"Wonderful to see you" Anastasia said then noted the closeness of the two. It ignited a bit of jealousy inside of her tiny frame. Draco nodded and Aubrey virtually shrunk behind him. It didn't matter that Anastasia attempted to give her a comforting smile; Aubrey knew an awkward situation when she saw one. Did Anastasia know about her and Draco's night together? Why hadn't Draco brought it up between them? Had he forgotten or was he ashamed of it?

"Anastasia you remember Aubrey" He introduced. Aubrey stopped her back tracking as she was brought to attention. "And...Serena Barker" Draco said her name with disgust. The two never got along.

"Wait...Serena? I thought your name was Kira" Aubrey said quietly. Draco snickered and shook his head.

"Still trying to get people to call you that silly little name?" Draco asked. It was obvious the rest had gotten him back to his old self. Kira stayed quiet and went on reading her book. Anger was building up inside of her but she kept her mouth quiet; it would be for the best.

"What are you two doing here?" Anastasia asked. she hoped to move the attention from her friend who was already annoyed.

"Studying" Aubrey said quietly then held up the book in her hands. The girl across from her nodded and Draco sighed.

"Well we have things to do" Draco said then turned to Aubrey and led her to another aisle. They went back to their search and decided on getting three books that all mention something about vanishing charms and things of the sort. They left after paying and found themselves sitting on a bench outside. "Thank you for the help" He said not looking at her. Aubrey nodded and kept her eyes glued to the ever piling pile of snow on the ground. "It'll be a lot easier when we get back to school" Draco added.

"I can't wait for school. I miss my room" She mock whined. Draco smiled and let out a sigh. A puff of air flew to the heavens and was lost in the slowly dropping snow.

"Personally I'd rather stay home." Draco said. Aubrey shrugged. It was quiet again; it began to make the two feel uneasy. A group of wizards around their age walked past laughing and shouting about things. "Is that what normal people our age do?" He asked in disbelief. Aubrey shrugged; she had no clue herself. "Be loud and obnoxious with other people?" He wondered.

"Hopefully not. And if it is...I'm glad I'm not 'normal'" She confided. Then again, a part of her wanted to have a large group of friends like that. "We could always try though" She offered. He snickered.

"Where exactly would we start?" He asked partly as a joke. He smiled as the thoughts of having a normal sixth year went through his mind. They flew from him when he saw a man dressed all in black. His hair was thinning but what he lacked in hair he made up for with malice. Draco had seen it many times before; he stalked the halls of his home. "I think we'll have to have a rain check on that" He said as he stood up. Aubrey mimicked him with the books they purchased in her arms, and stared at the man that approached them. "Go home. I have things to take care of" He told her.

"We've already taken care of things so-" Aubrey started but stopped when the man came to them and placed on a smile.

"Draco Malfoy. So strange to see you in Hogsmeade with..." He looked to Aubrey. She now knew what Draco felt when the woman in the store was smiling at him. Eerie.

"Aubrey Lockwood" She said as her hands balled into fists. The pressure on her palm made the fear go away. The man nodded.

"I know your father. Peculiar man" He said with a bit of amusement in his tone. It didn't exactly sit well with Aubrey, the way this man slyly bad mouthed her father. His eyes wandered back to Draco who watched with cautious eyes. He didn't expect what happened next.

"How exactly is he peculiar? I myself would've preferred you use wonderful or intelligent. Admirable even. Peculiar? Not really" She said. The man opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Aubrey went on. "And yes sir, I may be young but I know the numerous ways peculiar can be used. It's just the tone in which you used it that conveyed the way you truly felt" She said. Her stare cut glass and seemed to have cut the man's tongue. He adjusted his jaw before giving Draco a nod and a pat on the back then walking off. Draco was still wincing as his footprints were refilled by the snow. Aubrey said nothing when his face went back to being stern.

"I never expected that to come from you, Lockwood" Draco commented. Aubrey shrugged as her fierce persona buried itself deep inside of her. "That was a-"

"I know what he was. I just...no one speaks of my father in that way" She said then looked up to his face. Draco could understand. The topic was dropped. "If you don't mind my asking...what's wrong with your back?"

"It's still sore from our little pre-break rendezvous" He said after his hand found its way to his lower back. Aubrey's eyes widened as a blush came to her cheeks. "Thought I'd forgotten?" He asked. His smirk grew more as she nodded sheepishly.

"You never said anything so I automatically though you either forgot or wanted to act as if it never even occurred. I mean I was willing to go along with it but you just-" She stopped when she heard Draco chuckle. "And now I sound like a bumbling idiot"

"Aubrey, you might not have been the best," Aubrey's confidence sunk "or the longest," It went down another few feet. "and far from the most interesting," And there it went. It was completely gone. "but you were one of the most memorable" He complimented. Her confidence shot through the roof as he looked at her with a small smirk. He found it funny that he could make her eyes light up and her cheeks turn red.

"Well...thank you" She said. He nodded. "And as for your back I think I can get something for it. I'm not really sure why it's sore still. Maybe you're sleeping on it wrong" She offered, he shrugged before stretching a bit.

"I need to get home. You should do the same" He commented. They said their goodbyes then went to their separate homes. When Aubrey went home, she let out a loud squeal and jumped around with her hands in the air.

"He said I was memorable. I'm memorable! Oh Merlin, I'm memorable" She shouted and spun around. Aubrey kicked her shoes off of her feet then she ran up to her room.

"Have a nice day?" Her mother asked from her room.

"Simply amazing" Aubrey said before going into her room and shutting the door. She remembered what she said she was going to do and opened the door again. "Can you write to grandmother and ask her to come for a visit? I need to ask her for something"

"Sure" Her mother said simply before going back to her nap. She would write to her mother later. Aubrey closed the door to her room again and sat down at the small desk she owned. No matter how much she attempted to calm herself, she was unable to. Draco Malfoy thought she was memorable. Sixth year just kept getting better.


	15. Like Bells

**I think I'm losing a bit of my audience which scares me. So I've decided to make this the chapter you've all, hopefully, been waiting for. You can probably guess what it is but it's not as fun unless you go and read it. I'd like feedback please. I think it's necessary to say thank you to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx and CatAnne78 for reviewing. You both are amazing. (And thank you Catherine *CatAnn78* for the help. I know exactly what I'll do) Also thank you BloodyBleedingRose for putting the story on alert. I love all of you. Seriously.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling A.K.A. Mother Rowling, owns all except the OCs and story line. Those belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Christmas break went as fast as it came. Aubrey's decision to not have an arranged marriage was accepted and expected. The winter air became harsher, the snow heavier and the windows strong enough to a knock a grown man down; that's just what it did. Aubrey helped her father up as he laughed at his own expense on the icy ground. "It's this wind" He commented as he stood up and dusted the frost from his bottom. Aubrey nodded as her mother watched the two and giggled.<p>

"It's very strong. Aubrey button up" Her mother instructed the young girl with a smile. She did as she was told but unbuttoned it again when her parents walked ahead of her. Aubrey was fond of the cold, she embraced it. "Pick up, Aubrey" Her mother said to her daughter then locked arms with her husband. Again, Aubrey did as she was told, the entire time dragging her trunks behind her. Finally the small family stood in front of the train that would take their child to Hogwarts. "Be good" Her mother told her then kissed her cheek. Aubrey's father wiped the lipstick from her cheek and hugged her close.

"Study and learn all you can" He told her then slipped a chocolate frog into her pocket. She'd find it later and it might possibly brighten her day.

"I will" She told them as her mother picked a piece of lent from her shoulder. Aubrey couldn't wait to get on the train so she could go back to school.

"Aubrey!" Daniel Lasting called as he pulled his mother with him; her hat almost flying off in the process. When the two settled in front of the Lockwood family, the parents put on a smile. "I haven't seen you in so long" He told her. Aubrey nodded in agreement. "This is my mother. Mum, this is Aubrey. And this is my younger sister Elizabeth" He introduced. She resembled Daniel with her dark brown eyes and tiny button nose. She gave her raven colored hair to the youngest Lasting, the one held onto her hand for dear life.

"So you're the Aubrey I keep hearing about" His mother said much to his embarrassment. "It's wonderful to meet you" She said then took Aubrey's mitten covered hand.

"It's nice to meet you too. These are my parents." Aubrey said. After everyone was acquainted, it was time for the two students to board the train. The children hugged their parents, Daniel gave his sister a kiss on the head, and they were on the train in record time. "How was your break?" Aubrey asked as the maneuvered around enthusiastic first years.

"It was nice" Daniel told her. When he asked her the same question, she returned the same answer he gave to her. Daniel finally let Aubrey go find her friends in a compartment; he wished she would've sat with him on the ride to the school. He wanted to catch up with her. When Aubrey got to the compartment that held the people she was searching for, the door slid open and the chatting came to a stop.

"Do you mind if I sit with you all?" She asked the group of Gryffindors. Hermione patted the seat next to her and closed the thin book she was just reading. When Aubrey took her seat, the group went back to talking. That is, Harry and Ronald did.

"How was your break?" Hermione asked her friend quietly. Aubrey shrugged and began to play with the ends of her curly hair as her thoughts went back to her break. '_It was wonderful. I spent time with Draco. I stood up to my sister; oh Merlin, was that need. I spent time with Draco and he smiled at me. I got to read so many wonderful books. Draco said I was memorable. I got to see my grandparents. I missed them both so very much. Draco practically set a date to be 'normal' teenagers...maybe not exactly but it might happen. I stood up to this horrible Death Eater who was talking about my father. Did I mention I saw Draco? Merlin, he gets more and more beautiful every time I see him-_' "Aubrey?" Hermione asked with a small grin. She could tell Aubrey was thinking of something.

"It was nice" Aubrey said simply then looked over to Harry and Ronald who seemed to be taking interest. "Yours?" She asked in a smaller voice. Harry took the idea she was conveying, and attempted to hold a conversation with his red haired friend, Ronald Weasley.

"I saw you talking with Daniel at the station," Hermione started slowly as a small blush came over her companions face. "And...do you..." She let her voice wander off in the hopes the Ravenclaw would catch on. When she did, her blush ran deeper and Hermione nudged her side. The entire time she'd been on break, she focused on Draco Malfoy and barely gave a thought to the boy who was infatuated with her. She felt horrible but couldn't help thinking that Daniel only began taking interest in her when she began wearing that magical push-up bra. That thought kept her from feeling horrible about not returning his feelings.

"Merlin no. Daniel's only a friend" Aubrey attempted to reassure. Hermione gave her a look that said 'You'll tell me more later' then went back to reading her book. Harry smiled as he turned the attention to Aubrey.

"Only a friend?" He asked suspiciously. She nodded bit at her lip, something she hadn't done in a long time. "Does he know?" Ronald chuckled as his friend poked fun at the obviously embarrassed girl. Harry's eyes strayed to the glass of the compartment door; there stood the boy they were talking of; Daniel Lasting. He waved him in and the door slid open. Ronald's face was turning red from holding in his laughter.

"Aubrey, sorry to disturb you but-"

"It's fine. I'll talk to you outside" Aubrey rushed before going outside of the small room and closing the door on the group. She could hear Harry and Ron's loud obnoxious laughter and Hermione's giggles. "Yes, Daniel?" She asked the smiling Hufflepuff.

"I forgot to give you your Christmas present. I couldn't send it to your house because I'm not sure where you live so...um. Here" He said then thrusted his large hand forward then uncurled his fingers. There in his palm lay a small silver bell. It was the prettiest little bell Aubrey had ever seen what with it's red bow tied to the top and the lights of the hall making it gleam. "I know it's small but-"

"What is it?" Aubrey asked. Her eyes were concentrating on the tiny gift.

"It's a bell. I mean it- it clears your head of all the thoughts that are clouding you from what you're supposed to be thinking about or shows you what's really important to you at the moment. I remember you told me you always have too much to think about so I had my grandmother make this for you. I know it's not much but-"

"It's wonderful, Daniel. You're...you're a very nice boy" She complimented. Daniel smiled.

"You're a very nice girl." He mimicked then dove his hands into his pockets.

"I feel horrible. Your present isn't nearly as amazing as this" She said as her eyes ran over the intricate carving of the tiny gift. She looked up to his dark brown eyes then back to her hand.

"I'm sure it's amazing" He told her. Daniel wanted to hug her, lock his fingers in her curly hair and plant kisses all over her freckled face. Time away from her definitely heightened his feelings for her and he hoped it did the same for her. When he went in for a hug, she stepped back against the compartment door. His face turned the color of a beet when he realized what he'd just done.

"Oh this is awkward" He said before covering his face and shaking his head. Aubrey giggled and shook her head.

"I've seen worst" Aubrey comforted as she slowly reached out to pat his arm. When she made contact, Daniel slowly lowered his hands. "Trust me" She said. His stare, which came swiftly afterward, began to burn a hole in her face. It was a horrible feeling and made her feel self-conscious. Aubrey looked down the hall and saw Draco Malfoy staring at her and Daniel. After giving him a small wave, he gave her a nod then went on walking down the hall.

"I'll let you get back to your friends" Daniel told her then left with a smile. When Aubrey was seated in the compartment with the Golden Trio everyone had knowing smiles.

"I won't say a thing" Hermione told her before letting out a light sigh. Ron and Harry attempted to hold in laughter but weren't very good at it. Finally, after a long nap, the students arrived at their school. The dinner went by quickly with no bumps at all, and before anyone knew it, Hogwarts had its usual rhythm thumping all over again. And like before she left for break, Aubrey found herself sitting in the Room of Requirement with Draco Malfoy. He lay on the ground staring up at the ceiling that seemed to go on forever while Aubrey stared at him. Again, his hair wasn't pulled back, it was as if he'd just woken up from a long nap; something he just did.

"Your hair seems really soft" Aubrey blurted before smacking her hands over her mouth. In a second her face turned more crimson than the Gryffindor common room's curtains. Draco let out a laugh that brought joy to her ears but made her blush even more. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I don't..."

"My hair's not soft?" He joked making her cover her face.

"Merlin let me die" She whispered.

"It's fine, Lockwood. You're just like a Hufflepuff first year" He said as he looked up to her. "Give it a go" He told her, half joking, half wondering if she'd really do it. After what felt like the longest seconds, Aubrey's fingers brushed his hair. It was soft as she thought it'd be. "Enjoy yourself, but not too much" He said as he moved his head back to her lap so she could get a better grasp on his locks. Aubrey was confused as to why he was letting her touch him. 'Probably exhausted. Doesn't know what he's doing' Like her father told her, never give up the chance for something you want. It was silent as she felt along his hair and played with the ends. "My mother used to do that...when I was sick I mean" 'He's definitely either piss drunk or has no idea what's going on' His drawled his words, something he always did, but this time they were laced with sleep.

"You're sick, aren't you?" She asked. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No...just trying to be, what was it you said? A 'normal teenager'. This is what they do, right?" He asked. Aubrey nodded, not even sure, and went on with her job of smoothing his hair. The silence began to drown them as Draco's thoughts flew to his mother. He missed her already. Feeling the mood go down, Aubrey began to make small talk.

"Have you ever heard of a zoo?" Aubrey asked. Draco shook his head as he continued to let out quiet breathes. "I went to one when I was younger...probably 6. It was a family trip" Her fingers traced the new lines in his forehead; he was relaxed by her touch. "I remember Leslie didn't want to go at first but mother talked her into it. When we got there, there were Muggles everywhere" Draco's eye lids flashed open and he stared at her gray eyed wonder.

"Why would your father take you to a place infested with Muggles?" Draco wondered. Aubrey gave a small smile and he closed his eyes again.

"It was to learn about them. And to learn about animals" She told him, he nodded and went back to listening to her voice. "The Muggles were everywhere. They look just like us but...less magical." Aubrey said with a light giggle. "Round ones, ones shaped like sticks; pink ones, brown, tan, white as freshly fallen snow, black as a clear night sky. There were beautiful ones too although a few of them weren't the best looking." She commented. Draco smirked; it made her want to go on. Aubrey's fingers slid down to his soft cheeks then up to his temple where she drew tiny spirals. "Some were mean and fierce. Muggles can be horrible sometimes," '_Then again so can wizards_' She thought but kept it to herself. "And that's only the people. I'd read about all of the animals before but had never seen them in person. They were so majestic."

Draco raised his eyebrow but left his eyes closed. "But they don't have dragons"

"They don't need dragons" She whispered "I-I feel sorry for the Muggles though. They walked around and looked at the animals but...they didn't see them. They tend to do that a lot" Before Draco could ask what her cryptic statement meant, Aubrey elaborated. "They only noted how pretty the animal looked, not the way it moved. Or the way it interacted with the others. That's the most interesting part" She told him. Silence again fell over the Room of Requirement as breathing took the reins of the conversation. Her fingers ran through his hair; he stifled a sigh.

Silence.

Again.

"Tell me more about the animals" Draco told her, his hand flew up to her hand and she froze. His hands were so rough; this is what time of working had done to him.

"There are big ones. Some of them are very hairy...with big eyes. Small eyes too, they look like their peering into your thoughts. They can be a bit frightening but interesting all at the same time" She told him. Behind his closed lids, he pictured the hair creature with small eyes staring at him just the way the woman at the book store did. It shook him to his core and made him pull his hand back to his side and ball it into a fist.

"Tell me about the other ones. What do they look like?"

"Well the birds were my favorite," She started. Draco's mind drifted to the small pure white dove he placed in the cabinet that didn't come back alive. That thought alone made him want to get up and work on the cabinet until his hands were bleeding; until it was fixed. He couldn't though, something kept him in his place. It could've been Aubrey's smooth calming voice that kept him teetering on the edge of drifting into a dreaming state; it could've been the need in him to hear about the winged beasts from exotic places or the fact that the position he was in with his blonde head on Aubrey's lap was comfortable. It was most likely a mixture of the three. "The one that's my favorite were the blue ones. Their feathers were made up of sapphire colors. Bluer than a bright summer day or...the deepest of the Caribbean seas, like the ones in pictures. I think you'd love them. They make such beautiful music. I could've stood there all day if my mother hadn't pulled me away" Draco smiled at the thought.

"Why would I like them?" He wondered aloud.

"Because...they're so carefree. They fly and fly, their wings scraping the heavens, and sing to each other. Oh Draco their voices are like bells. Beautiful bells. The purest and most innocent of bells." Draco couldn't stop her even if he wanted to. Aubrey was off in her own world and couldn't be brought back until she found what she left for. "Do you remember when you were younger during Christmas, the bells that used to wake you up to tell you it was time to open presents? And how the worst thing that could've happened to you was that you never had enough marshmallows in your hot chocolate?" She asked with a small smile. Sadly, Draco didn't know.

"Mother never let bells play for too long in the house. Gave her headaches" He informed her. Aubrey gave a small frown but Draco went on. "I know what you mean about the hot chocolate though"

"Well...one day I'll show them to you"

"Show me what?" He asked. Aubrey smiled as her fingers yet again dipped to his cheeks.

"The birds, the bells, the sea, the zoo. Everything" She said. This would've been the perfect moment to grab him up and plant a sweet kiss on his bitten lips, but she didn't. Her fingers just continued their rounds on his face. Draco opened his eyes and stared up at her then searched her face. This wasn't the girl he thought was fragile and would break if the wind blew too hard. She seemed to be long gone. The girl he laid on was brave enough to tell him her memories with muggles and birds that sang to each other; and whose fingers ghosted over his pale cheeks sending tingles to his core. This girl he had a connection to. He liked it.

"As long as I don't have to talk to the Muggles" Draco said with a smile. After a few more minutes of their silent talking of places they would visit one day; Aubrey yawned. Draco realized their time together was coming to close; he didn't want it to.

"I'll walk you to your Common Room, I have rounds tonight" Aubrey said then tapped his head. He sat up then stood to his full height and let out a yawn. His friend went around looking for her robes and his, finally she found them lying on a chair that collected mounds and mounds of dust. When she walked back over and handed Draco his dark robes, he smiled at her and silently thanked her.

"I don't need the tiny Ravenclaw Prefect to walk me to my room. I'm perfectly fine with doing it myself. Besides, it's far past your bed time, isn't it?" Draco joked as he shoved his arms into his robe. Aubrey dawned his signature smirk and used it against him.

"Well I'm not the one whose mum set up a bed time schedule, am I?" He looked at her with mock shock.

"Miss. Lockwood, you're turning into quite the Slytherin" He told her as they left the room. Aubrey and Draco used their wands to light the way to the hall, gaining insults from the paintings along the way. "You should be an author, your descriptions are vivid" He told her while they walked down the long hall.

"I guess the books have rubbed off on me" She confessed. "I think...I think reading the books will suffice for now" When the two came to the split that led to either Ravenclaw or Slytherin, they looked at each other. "Well it's a longer walked to Ravenclaw than it is to Slytherin. So-"

"No, it's not. It'll be a longer walk to Slytherin because you have to go up the tower, down the tower, and down to the dungeon" She tried to tell him before heading in the direction of the Slytherin dormitories.

"Lockwood, I swear you're as stubborn as a Slytherin. Fine. Let's say it's even both ways," He started. One of the paintings shushed him but Draco only ignored the painted knight. "It doesn't matter though. I'm walking you to your Common Room. I need the time on the walk back to think" He said before grabbing her hand and leading her towards the steps that led up to the Astronomy tower. Aubrey's hand tingled as his rough hands molded into hers. When they reached the bronzed eagle that lay in wait for them, Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You think you'd of seen this what with your...girlfriend in the house" Aubrey said in a low voice.

"We're not together anymore" He said with a grin that Aubrey couldn't see. She wanted to mile but the thought of Draco being single threw her tongue into knots. She was only able to let out a hum.

"Which came first, the phoenix or the egg?" The bronze eagle asked in its deep voice. Aubrey was able to find her words; that and she wanted to impress Draco added to it.

"A circle has no beginning" She told the eagle who gave a smile. The door opened and showed the airy room. "I think I'm entitled to thank you for walking me here, against my wishes" Aubrey said as she turned to face the pale blonde Slytherin. What he did next, till this day, sends tingles down her spine at the thought of it. He kissed her. His lips were pressed to hers a bit hard but wonderful none the less. She was frozen to the spot when his lips slowly pulled away from hers.

"Goodnight" He told her before finally opening his eyes and seeing the shocked look on her face. It was brilliant and enough to give him something to think about on his walk to his room. Aubrey finally blinked and she was in her room; the walk there was a blur. All that mattered was he kissed her and she was able to remember. If she tried hard enough she could smell his scent: apples and mint with a small tinge of...grass...? Whatever it was there for, Aubrey was glad for it. Even as she slept, she could smell his scent and still feel his lips pressed to hers. In her dream she sat on a couch with a sleeping blonde haired child on her lap. Beside her was Draco who was nodding off, in his arms was another child, bigger than the last, whose curly red hair was pulled back into a pony tail. On Draco's finger was plain platinum band that matched her own. All would be well.


	16. This is All Your Fault

**I'm sorry this has taken so long but I ran out of ideas and then I got an idea but realized I'm saving it for later so I had to write this one up. I like this chapter I hope you will too. I'd LOVE reviews. A long review would be perfect but if it's just a few encouraging words, it will more than do. Then again, I'd love even favoriting it or putting it alert. Don't forget you can always drop me a message and I'll get back to you happily :). I can always use more friends. Please, I need to know what you think. I'm not only writing it for myself (although I'm getting a kick out of it) I'm writing it for you guys (if you're there...) That's about it so...on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Mother Rowling owns all, except my OCs.**

* * *

><p>Much to Aubrey's dismay, the nights went by faster and faster after Draco kissed her. Granted he'd kiss her at the end of their time together, but she honestly enjoyed spending time with him. He was so much more than the fallen Slytherin Prince Hogwarts saw him as. Sometimes they'd work in silence; Draco working on the cabinet and Aubrey on their homework that would be due the next day. Other times they'd just sit there and make the Room of Requirement bring them sweets and talk about their childhood until sleep would knock at their door to claim them as its own. Slowly, Aubrey began to drift away from Daniel Lasting; that didn't mean he'd let their relationship die without a fight. Every weekend he'd ask her to Hogsmeade, and every time she'd tell him she already had plans. Of course he was disappointed, but he wouldn't listen to the warnings of his housemates. He had feelings for Aubrey Lockwood and he wouldn't just let them die out.<p>

When Daniel woke up in his bed one that fine Thursday morning, he could barely breathe properly through his nose. His tongue was dry, his hands clammy, sweat beaded down his sickly pale forehead despite the coolness of his room and his body refused to move. 'Not today. Not today' He thought to himself as he found strength to pull himself up.

"Danny you look horrible" His roommate Terrence told him. The tall brown skinned boy was already dressed but was going over his transfiguration's homework at the desk. "What'd you do last night?" Instead of giving off a joke, Daniel only stared at the boy with a blank face. "No response? No 'your mum'? What about 'Your girlfriend'?" Terrence Long was feeding him responses he could use but Daniel let them all fall to the floor like the thin stream of drool from his mouth.

"If you both don't shut the hell up, I'll hex you back to both your mothers" Michael Lister said from his bed on the opposite side of the room. His head was under his pillow yet his voice was loud enough to reach their ears.

"I'll shut up when you stop sleeping nude" Terrence shouted to his annoyed roommate. "You're not the only one who sleeps in here and I don't feel like getting up and seeing you in your-"

"Shut it Long" Michael said to him then sat up in his bed. He looked over to Daniel who was still staring at the wall blankly. "Terrence was right. You look horrible, Lasting" Daniel said nothing but felt a slight tickle in his nose. His face contorted a bit frightening the other boys. "What's your problem?" Daniel let out a loud sneeze that sent green snot bubble floating to the ceiling.

"Merlin" Terrence said in awe. He read about this condition in his father's medical journal but never had the opportunity to see it. "That's amazing" Michael's hand flew to his face and he let out a loud shriek.

"That's disgusting. What the hell's wrong with you, Lasting?"

"He's got Bubble Tense Flu" Terrence said as he got up from the table then wandered over to his friend. He looked at his face from different angles before poking at his cheek.

"Is it contagious? Please tell me it's not. I've got a quidditch meeting tonight and the game is on Saturday. I can't be sick" He whined then grabbed his pillow and covered his face.

"It's highly contagious!" Terrence said happily then ran back to his desk and grabbed a small kit that he hid underneath it.

"What are you doing? What are you getting? Is it to keep us safe?"

"Shut it, Lister" Terrence said then opened the kit. Inside were sterile things like vials and needles and tiny baggies and a pair of gloves. Terrence placed them on his hands and grabbed his friends chin. "Hm." He noted Daniel's usual dark brown eyes were lighter and glazed over. "Interesting." The boy went on to check his throat and tongue, then took off a single glove and ran back to his desk. When Michael asked him what he was doing, Terrence told him that if he didn't stop asking questions he'd wipe Daniel's sick on him. That shut him up. Terrence began taking notes on everything he noted about his young friend then finally put away all his things and gave his consensus. "Daniel, my friend, you have a horrible case of Bubble Tense Flu" Terrence announced.

"I'm not letting you ruin my chances of playing in the game, Lasting!" Michael shouted then ran to the bathroom, his naked body showing to the world.

"Dammit, Michael. Stop sleeping naked!" Terrence gave his friend a quick drink of ginger root and some red berry. It helped for a while. Later that day, Daniel spotted the girl he'd been wanting to talk for quite some time.

"Aubrey!" Daniel called as he chased her down the hall. Aubrey stopped flipping through the pages of her book and looked at him with a small smile.

"Daniel" Aubrey said when he came to a stop. "You're not supposed to run in the hall" She slightly joked.

"Sorry" He said with a small blush. "Look, I was wondering if maybe today you could tutor me...?" He asked with a hopeful smile. Aubrey thought for a moment but knew that wasn't what she wanted to do. She'd rather be with Draco in the Room of Requirement and sit and talk and eat chocolate frogs. "It could be something quick. Five minutes even" He offered. Aubrey couldn't stand the feeling of looking at him this way; practically begging for five minutes with her.

"Sure, Daniel." She answered. They set the meeting then went off their own ways. By that afternoon, while Daniel sat in the library waiting for Aubrey to make her appearance, he began to feel something in his stomach move around.

"Not now" He said to himself. Then his mouth went dry and his nose clogged itself. Now was not the time for his sickness to make an appearance. Finally Aubrey came into view and stood before him with a small smile.

"On to tutoring?" She asked. Daniel nodded and pushed back the thoughts of sickness.

* * *

><p>"Here" Daniel said as he handed her a book he thought she would enjoy. His words came slower and slower each time.<p>

"Are you alright, Daniel? You seem a bit...off"

"I'm fine. Really, I am." He attempted assure. Aubrey nodded and looked down at the book she held in her hands. Daniel could feel the need to sit down or vomit or something horrible overcome him, but he needed to get what he set out to do done. Daniel leaned into Aubrey and kissed her roughly on the lips. She pushed him away immediately and put her hand to her mouth in shock.

"Daniel, why would you-" Before she could continue, Daniel emptied his stomach of lunch on her shoes. Aubrey, pushing back the bile that rose in her throat, patted Daniel's back. "I have to get you to the nurse" She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him with her down the hall. When they were within a few feet of the Hospital Wing, Daniel's body went stiff and he fell to the floor. "No. Daniel, no. Don't do this. Get up" She demanded but he just laid there; his complexion became sallow. "Dammit, Daniel. You kiss me then vomit on my shoes and now you've gone comatose in the hall. You're horribly selfish, you know?" Daniel could hear every word she said but couldn't respond. He was frozen. "We could've stayed friends. Was that why you wanted for me to tutor you?" She questioned while dragging him to the door. Madam Pomfrey was on the task of putting Daniel on a cot. Once he was laid down, the nurse turned to the redheaded Ravenclaw.

"And you, Miss. Lockwood, haven't seen you in a bit. Sit down on the bed right there," She pointed to the cot opposite the frozen Daniel. "I'll check on you when I fix up Mr. Lasting"

"Wait, I'm not sick."

"You touched him. He's contagious. We have to make sure you don't have it. Imagine it, a school epidemic. To the cot. Now." With that the woman was off getting something to unfreeze the sick Hufflepuff. Aubrey did as she was told and sat down on the cot when she felt something press to her chest. Tiny coughs escaped her lips before she waved off the feeling. Then a tickling feeling came to her nose. Aubrey swiped it away then sighed as she looked over at the probably sleeping boy.

"You know this is all your fault" She said to him. Her words came out slower and in a bit of a slur. "I swear to you if I'm sick-" She stopped when a pounding headache found its way to her. Her words were jumbled as the bed pulled at her. Slowly she began to lay down as her eyes became transfixed on the white linen cloth that separated her from the furiously coughing Slytherin in the next bed. "Daniel, I hate you" She managed to speak. Finally she after minutes of being frozen in her bed, Aubrey heard the light heel clacks of the nurse.

"Just as I thought. Must've touched his mucus, hm?" She asked in the knowing tone of hers. "Well, you won't be speaking for a while. I'll work on you once I'm done with Mr. Lasting" Madam Pomfrey told her before taking care of the unconscious Hufflepuff. The older woman hummed as she worked to calm the Ravenclaw who began whimpering. Aubrey was supposed to meet Draco tonight. She couldn't see him in this condition. She couldn't see anyone. "You're probably infected with Bubble Tense Flu. You've caught it rather quickly, if I might say. Mr. Lasting here must've had it before and attempt to hold it off with," She opened the boy's mouth and noted the distinct smell of his friend's concoction from earlier that morning. "Ginger root and sun berry. Not very smart" Pomfrey commented. Once Madam Pomfrey was finished with Daniel, she left the room then returned quickly. She walked to Aubrey and pried her mouth open. "This should help" The woman dropped a dark marble sized medicine ball in her mouth. It laid on Aubrey's tongue until the older woman moved her jaw about; the medicine finally fizzed itself out and Aubrey fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Draco!" Aubrey shouted once her slumber was over.<p>

"Sorry, blondie's not here" Daniel announced from his bed as he cut into his dinner. His face was calm but he still looked horribly sick. Aubrey glared over at him.

"This is all your fault" She announced to him before giving a sniffle. She felt horrible but at least her thumping headache was gone.

"You act as if this is new news to me" He told her casual before taking a mouthful of his roast beef. It dripped down his chin and onto his bed sheets. "Nice hairdo" He said sarcastically. Aubrey raised her hand up to her hair and realized it was standing about in different directions. "I can see why Malfoy picked you" The food in his mouth spatter around on his bed.

"You're a pig" She insulted. Daniel gave a fake smile and went on.

"You know, something changed with you," He began. "At first you were nice and kind. Didn't care what anyone thought of you because you had your smarts. You were intelligent and the world could just fuck itself" Daniel ate another piece of roast beef. "But now...you're different. You're all about your appearance and what Malfoy thinks of you. Don't think I haven't seen you catching glimpses of yourself in mirrors or windows. It's horrible."

"Daniel-"

"No. I'm going to finish. At one point you were the nicest girl to walk these halls, now you're just a superficial doll like the rest of them. I prefer the old Aubrey"

"You mean the Aubrey that was afraid to say what she felt? The one who could only be free in her head and in her books? If you do, I don't miss her one bit. Daniel, obviously you don't know me at all and...I'm glad our friendship led to nowhere. I'm sorry that I want to feel pretty. I'm sorry I bought this damned push-up bra so that I wouldn't feel so frumpy." She said then gestured to her chest. "I'm sorry that Draco makes me feel nice and that he listens to me and that he's been someone I've pined after for so many years." This was the second time she unloaded the pain she'd been feeling onto someone. It felt wonderful and needed.

"Oh rubbish. Malfoy doesn't give a damn about you. He only cares about his perfect hair and being a good Death Eater"

"I hate you" Aubrey blurted. She had no control over what she was saying; she hoped it was the sickness. Daniel said nothing back only stared at her. She looked down to her school bag that lay on the floor then grabbed her wand and closed the curtain that kept the two from each other.

"You're not supposed to use magic outside of the classroom, Lockwood"

"Detention. When you leave the Hospital week you have a week of detention" She called to him. Daniel stared at the sheet in disbelief but said nothing. How could she? It had to be a joke. Daniel said nothing but glared at the cloth as he ate the rest of his dinner. On the opposite side Aubrey attempted to conceal her sobs; she did a wonderful job of it. Only silent tears left her eyes. Draco did care about her. He didn't have to say it to feel it. And she wasn't a superficial doll, was she? No one ever commented saying that she was.

That night the both of them went to sleep wondering if the other meant the hateful words they spouted. It scared Daniel to think she hated him and it terrified Aubrey to think Draco had no real feelings for her.


	17. You Don't Deserve Her

**Please tell me you're still with me. I'm sorry for the long wait (it's been brutal on me) I just...couldn't write anything. At all. I'm sorry. I did write this chapter, which is partially following Draco, and I'm satisfied with it. I like it quite a bit actually. I loved the last reviews I got. Thank you so much CatAnne78 and xXMizz Alec VolturiXx. You both are amazing and I hope I haven't let you guys down. Any of you. I wouldn't mind more reviews, and I promise the next one will come faster than this one. Anyways, I'll let you all get to the story. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Mother Rowling owns all except my OCs (obviously)**

* * *

><p>Where was she? She always came to help him work on the cabinet even if all they did was spent sitting around reading, doing homework or just sitting in silence. Draco threw his once filled glass to the ground and it shattered into millions of pieces. Aubrey should've told him she wasn't showing up. "Fire whiskey" Draco mumbled but nothing appeared in his open hand. "I said fire whiskey dammit" He cursed before stomping his foot and kicking at the sheet that lay on the ground. "Accio fire whiskey you damned room" The glass appeared in his hand and Draco downed it quickly. A quick yet strong grasp made the glass break in his hand and sent streams of crimson flowing from open cuts. This was her fault. If Aubrey would've been here then Draco wouldn't be angry. He stopped complaining and let the shards fall to the ground then made his hand into a fist. After a quick few minutes Draco's hand was bandaged and he was working on the cabinet. "I don't need her" He said to himself; the haughty Draco was making an appearance. "I don't need her or her horribly freckled face"<p>

This was a lie. He needed her help with not only the cabinet but also to help keep him sane. And he quite enjoyed her freckled face.

The next day while Draco sat in potions class next to Pansy Parkinson who continued to stare at him, he scribbled down things in his notebook. The things he scribbled weren't for the class, no. They were about the progress of the cabinet. So far he was getting closer and closer to having it almost fixed, yet he hadn't seen Aubrey at all that day. Pansy, who suddenly was unable to hear or see Professor Slughorn, had taken her seat next to Draco. "What're you writing?" She whispered to him then attempted to peek at the pages that were slowly filling up. He pulled the book from her view and glared at her. Pansy took the hint and turned forward. His coldness towards her hurt her. A small chatter across from him caught his attention.

"She's in the hospital wing" Hermione whispered to Ronald who was, for once, actually attempting to pay attention. "I hope she's alright" Ronald turned to glower at the talkative witch.

"She'll be fine. Madame Pomfrey's taking care of it"

"We should go see if she's okay" Harry whispered over to them. Who were they talking about? Draco hoped it was Aubrey; that way he would know that she didn't just forget about him and the cabinet.

"She's fine" Ron snapped then went back to scribbling down incoherent notes in his messy handwriting. Hermione nudged him and Ron finally gave up. He would never pass this class with the two of them pestering him.

"Aubrey's been there for us whenever we need her." Hermione whispered forcefully. Ronald rolled his eyes and closed his book.

"When?"

"When she helped tutor you in Herbology that time in third year. And when she was the one who helped you not fail that Potions test. Or when she-" Ron stopped Harry from going on by sighing. "After class then?" They agreed and went back to their notes. Draco didn't smile; he just stared down at the wooden table and ran his fingers over the grain. He was going to go see Aubrey after class. The class dragged on, mostly because Slughorn dedicated the class for notes that day. Draco couldn't help doodling little people on the edge of his book. Draco bewitched the picture and they started to run along the pages looking at the words and playing with each other. One was a boy, the other a girl. The girl just so happened to have curly hair and freckles. Draco dismissed the likeness to Aubrey as coincidence and nothing else. His mind wandered to the two drawings who were running around the words and helping each other up to the top line. If this Death Eater path didn't work out, he could consider a job in the field of art.

Finally when the class was over and Draco had gotten his fill of entertainment from the drawings, he walked down the hall behind the golden trio who mumbled amongst themselves. Once they reached their destination, Draco stood outside of the wing pretending to read through his things while the trio went and visited their sick friend.

"There she is" Harry whispered as they got closer to the sleeping Ravenclaw. Her hair was laying around her sickly face. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly agape; she looked like a doll.

"Alright, we came, we saw her, she's asleep, let's go. I've got class" He whined but stopped when Hermione let out an annoyed sigh. "Fine." They walked closer and saw Aubrey stirring awake. When her eyes opened Harry smiled down at her.

"Good to see you're alive" Harry joked; Aubrey didn't laugh. She didn't smile or anything, only looked up at them.

"What day is it?" she asked in a crackling voice. Hermione told her it was the day after she'd gotten sick and Aubrey accepted the answer before attempting to sit up.

"No. You need to relax" Hermione instructed. Aubrey stopped trying to move and laid back on the pillow, her eyes were concentrated on Daniel Lasting who was asleep. Hermione wondered why the angry glint in her eye was there.

"I wouldn't have to if it wasn't for Lasting" '_Lasting?_' Harry wondered. Wasn't she just sitting in the library with him and calling him Daniel? Was it not too long ago that they all sat in Hagrid's hut?

"Lasting?" Ronald questioned.

"He's the reason I'm in here. He kissed me," Harry's eyebrows raised a bit. "Then threw up on my shoes," Ronald winced. "Then passed out in the hall. I was forced to drag him here" The trio looked at each other then back to their friend. "I just...I hate him"

"No you don't" Hermione whispered as three Hufflepuffs trailed into the room, all the while sending her scowls, and went to the sleeping Daniel.

"Yes I do."

"What do you have?" Harry asked while running his fingers over the thick book that lay on the side table. It was leather bound and seemed extremely old what with its tattered cover and pages sticking out in random places.

"Bubble tense" Hermione's ears perked at the answer. She had heard that name before but she wasn't sure where' probably in a medical journal. Aubrey closed her eyes and Ron nudged Hermione to tell her that they had to go to class. "You can leave if you want. I don't need a babysitter, especially not you Ronald. That's what Pomfrey's for" It shocked all of them to hear those words leave her chapped lips. They stung. "I'm serious"

"Wonderful. Let's go" Ron said then started for the door but stopped when Hermione grabbed the back of his robes. "Fine."

"Shoo, shoo. You all have classes and Miss. Lockwood has to sleep" Madame Pomfrey said while swooping in and leading all of the students out of the room. With a last glance, Harry looked back to his friend with the curly red hair. She closed her eyes and was back into a world of sleep.

"I have a question" Hermione said just before she left with Harry and Ron to their next class. "Bubble tense flu-"

"Is a horrible ailment. Makes the infected person irritable, and affects the entire body. Just this morning, Daniel Lasting told me to bugger off. Bugger off!" Pomfrey went on mumbling to herself while ushering the students out of the wing. When she left the door, Draco Malfoy slipped in and was disgusted by the students that lay in bed. A small Ravenclaw boy lay in a bed with wounds; he was too interested in the Whomping Willow. A Hufflepuff girl vomited into a bucket continuously without coming up for air. Draco couldn't stand the smell of it. He found his way to Aubrey's bed and sat down stiffly in the wooden seat next to her bed; she was asleep but he didn't feel like going to class. The book that lay on the side table interested him so he picked it up and began to read through it. It turned out to be a standard book on spells; it interested him none the less. Minutes passed and Draco was enjoying himself as he remembered the times he used the spells in the thick book. Simpler times.

Aubrey woke up and began to watch the Slytherin boy. "What're you doing here?"

"Checking on you. You didn't show up last night" Draco answered simply with his silvery eyes still glued to the yellowed pages.

"I was here. I'm sick"

"Obviously. I doubt you'd spend your time in here" He said then glanced over to her as she watched him. "Unless this is your new hobby; sleeping in a room full of sick people" Aubrey rolled her eyes and Draco snickered. "I just came to make sure you were fine" Draco told her then shut the book with a quiet thud. "You seem to be alright so I'll be going"

"Madame Pomfrey said I should be out by tomorrow. I'm recovering quickly" Aubrey told him then searched his blank face for any type of approval yet found none. He nodded then stood and placed the book on the seat he no longer occupied.

"Try to get rest. You look like hell" He said with a smirk. His hands found his pockets as he looked down upon her.

"Try not to miss me too much" Aubrey joked before a cough racked her tiny body; Draco made a small pout. He didn't like seeing her this way.

"I'll try my best. Merlin knows it'll be hard." He said then turned on his heel and began to leave her area but stopped when he remembered something. "Be there tomorrow at the usual time"

"Only if you bring the chocolate fr-" The medicine took her as prisoner yet again and the patient was off in a dreamless sleep. Draco chuckled and left her area; on his way out he saw Daniel staring at him.

"If you hurt her," Daniel began. "If you hurt her I'll kill you Malfoy" He finished then sniffled. Draco didn't give him as much as glance, only stopped to inspect the impeccably clean floor.

"I bet you will"

"You don't deserve her" Daniel added on then flinched, ready for the insult. Nothing came, only the taps of Draco's shoes as he left. He knew he didn't deserve her; he didn't need a Hufflepuff, Daniel Lasting if anyone, to tell him that.

* * *

><p><strong>Did I disappoint? Did I succeed? Please tell me in a review or message.<strong>


	18. Their Futures Began

I'm sorry this chapter is late, I wanted to make it longer and hold off on the ending but I couldn't. I'm pretty much glad that this chapter is out so now I can do the part I've really been waiting for. Please Review, I miss them. They let me know you guys are still there. I must warn you though, this chapter jumps around a lot but only because I'm skipping things. Again, please review or put it on alert. Drop me a message if you want too :)

Disclaimer: You guys already know: I own nothing but my OCs.

* * *

><p>It was silent in the Hospital Wing, other than the coughs that went off every few minutes, as Aubrey packed her things. Her stay in the Hospital Wing was over and she couldn't be happier. Aubrey was going to be able to be in her own bed soon, and she'd be able to go to her classes. That was the best part in her eyes. "Aubrey," The girl pried her eyes away from the small bag she was packing; Daniel Lasting stood before her with his satchel on his shoulder. His brown eyes were diverted to the floor as he switched his weight from one foot to the other. "I'll be seeing you"<p>

Aubrey nodded and went back to her packing. This was the first time they spoke since the night of their fight. "I'll be seeing you too" When she turned, Daniel was already half way down the hall. She continued gathering her things in silence then left the Wing. Aubrey took the long walk to her room in the Ravenclaw Tower with a small smile. It felt wonderful to be able to stretch her legs. Finally when she reached her room, Aubrey threw down her bag and ran to her bed. Plopping down, Aubrey was enveloped in the scent of her room and not the sterile scent of the Hospital Wing. It was nice to be home.

Yes, being in her room was wonderful, but the best thing about being out of the Hospital Wing meant she got to go back to class. Aubrey missed the feeling of learning something new.

On a chilly February day a bundled up Aubrey sat outside with Draco Malfoy going over Transfiguration notes. He had been falling asleep in most of his classes and rarely had time to study. Aubrey didn't mind helping him; it meant more time with him. A little brush of the hand or touch of the leg sent jolts to her core but had a smaller effect on Malfoy; he only gave a small smile. Before Aubrey could go further into explaining the transition between a cockroach and a jar, the sound of thudding feet pulled away her attention.

"What's happening?" Aubrey asked looking around the used to be empty courtyard. Students of every house were rushing from the inside of the school towards the corridor that led off the school grounds. For a second the group of students swallowed the two and the stone bench they sat at, but were gone and peering between the openings of the corridor.

"I'm not sure" Draco mumbled before closing his book and letting it slide to the ground. Aubrey picked up the book and held it close to her chest in case another group decided to follow the first; she didn't want the book to be trampled. He rose from his spot slowly, pondering on if it was worth his time, then decided it was and followed the crowd of excited students. "What're we looking at?" He asked a short Slytherin girl with dark brown hair who was attempting to worm her way to the front. With annoyance she told him that one of the students was being kicked out of the school; something about coming onto Professor Snape.

"Who would do that?" Aubrey wondered aloud. The same girl snickered then tried her best to point at the figure of a young girl walking towards what were probably her parents.

"Who do you think? Barker." Draco raised a single eyebrow as her figure drew farther and farther away from the school. He couldn't help but laugh; the idea was preposterous. Did she finally go insane? What student in their right mind would come onto Snape? Or any teacher for that matter. "I was there. I saw the whole thing happen!" The young girl lied then was pulled away by nosy students who fed on the gossip of the school.

"Do you believe it? Do you think she came onto him?" Aubrey asked when she was able to escape from the chatty clump of wizards. Draco rolled the thought around in his head as a shiver went down his spine. Before answering, he shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket. A sneer found its way to his face when images of Serena Barker and Snape found their way to his mind.

"It IS Barker. She'd do anything with a pulse...but if she'd do Snape, she'd do anything without too" 'He makes a wonderful point,' Aubrey thought to herself while the two walked in silence. 'She has been known for her risqué actions'. Then again, Aubrey didn't know her too well and wouldn't comment further. Because most of the students were out watching Serena's walk of shame, the halls were quiet and comfortably empty. "Snape wouldn't let her do anything though; he's got too much dignity. You'd think with parents like hers she wouldn't go around acting like a common slut"

"Are her parents strict?" He gave a snicker.

"They make Umbridge seem like a cake walk. I'm just glad my parents aren't close to them. I'd have to actually converse with them" Draco made a gagging noise gaining a giggle from Aubrey. "Speaking of parents, I don't think I've met yours" Aubrey gave a blush.

"You have. At Leslie's wedding. Every year we've gone school shopping.-"

"Oh..." He trailed off and began to piece together a picture of her parents. "Red haired mother-"

"Dark haired father. If anything you've met my mother." Draco realized he had, in fact, met her mother.

"Right. I can remember your father now too," It embarrassed Aubrey that her parents weren't very memorable. Feeling shallow, Aubrey couldn't shake the feeling of embarrassment. It refused to subside. "I've talked to him before. You two are alike, very much alike"

"I get that quite a bit" Aubrey commented with nervous laughter. They had nothing else to talk about and yet so many things to think about. Draco planned on finding out more about Snape and Serena while Aubrey's only plan was to get an early head start on studying for her finals. Yes, it was only February, but she could never be too careful.

'What am I doing? I shouldn't be here' Aubrey thought as she pressed her back to the farthest corner of a broom closet. Claustrophobia was setting in yet she could do nothing but accept it; outside of the door stood Draco Malfoy fighting with his ex-girlfriend Anastasia McIntosh. "Well you could at least be a good friend and actually care!" Anastasia groaned. From the small slit in the door, Aubrey could see the blood rising to her cheeks as she went on in her furious rant. "Then again, it's not as if you know what a good friend is"

"Oh stop your whining. You act as if the world revolves around you, McIntosh,"

"So now I'm McIntosh again?" Anastasia asked with a face of shock. Draco went on without so much as a beat.

"If you've forgotten, you're just a miserable little piece in this game. At this moment I couldn't give a damn if you don't come back next year. This school very well may not be here next year! I have more important things to worry about" 'This school?' Aubrey wondered. What would happen to it? It was horrifying thinking the little cabinet she worked on could cause such huge destruction.

"When did you become such an uncaring creature? I'm leaving, you may never see me again, and you still worry about the cabinet? Fine. Go to your little insignificant cabinet and work on it with your little friend Aubrey Lockwood. See if she'll stick around when she gets the brains to realize that you're not with her for the long run" Aubrey covered her ears and shoved the horrible thought away. He was with her longer than he was with any other girl. Granted they weren't together officially, they still were together for the longest.

Time went on. School went on as if Serena Barker never even existed; as if she never came onto the potions' master Snape. None of the students save a select few knew about the cabinet and only two knew how close it was to being done. Snow fell then soon melted and from the earth, flowers sprang forth and gave the school a light airy feeling that hadn't been felt in years. Even Aubrey, who enjoyed her time inside of the Room of Requirement, took a liking to the wonderful smell that surrounded the school.

"It's wonderful weather" Aubrey said one day as she skipped rocks into the Black Lake. Draco, who was attempting to do "light reading", gave no response other than "Hm". He gave up on his reading, slammed the book closed then shoved it into his book bag that lay next to him. Watching Aubrey skip rocks was a bit more entertaining; the rocks skidded over the surface before plummeting down below. After a few more rocks, Draco realized that nothing could take his mind off of the work that awaited him back at the school. His mother Narcissa sent him a letter stressing his need to finish it; it horrified him to think of what was happening to her in her own home. "Do you want to try?" He shook his head and Aubrey went back to her game.

"I've got some things to take care of. I'll see you tonight." Aubrey stopped her fun and watched as Draco gathered his school things then walked across the field towards the school in silence. 'He's going to work on the cabinet'. Aubrey decided it would be best to leave him alone then went back to her little game. She soon stopped and trekked back to the school; the game wasn't fun anymore.

They stared at the cabinet in silence. Its dust was gone. Its blanket that shielded it from the world was lying on the floor messily. The air was still and quiet; neither wanted to speak for fear that reality would come crashing down. Draco's fingers curled and uncurled themselves as he let out steady breathes. Aubrey thought back to Harry; The-Boy-Who-Lived. The same Harry who wanted so much to be her friend this year, who wanted to mend their broken relationship. The Harry who smiled at her and trusted her.

The cabinet was done and soon everything the Dark Lord had planned would be in motion. There was nothing the duo could do now but sit and watch as their place in all of this took its toll. "Promise me something" Draco said in a shaky voice. It scared Aubrey because he was just as afraid as she was.

"Anything"

"If you're given the chance to become a Death Eater, don't take it" He whispered as his hand found hers. Aubrey nodded and tightened her grip on his hand. "It's not worth it"

And with that, their futures began.


	19. Time For a Change

Please. Please don't hate me for updating so late. I honestly have no excuse other than writer's block but I got out of it! Thank Merlin for that. *coughcough*and my friend Shakira*coughcough* Anyways, I'm back and I'd like to thank you guys for staying with me. You have no idea how much that means to me. I had this chapter written up for a while but I hadn't finished it until last night. Please review and/or favorite the story so I can know you guys are still with me and you like the way the story's going. And they'll definitely make updating easier...no pressure.

* * *

><p>Aubrey paced the floor of her room anxiously. Draco told her to stay in her room; she would be safe there. He said he was going to use the cabinet and he didn't want her to be there when it happened. What was she supposed to do now that she was cooped up in her room? Read a book? Usually that would be the perfect thing, but at this moment it was not going to hold her over. Now more than ever, Aubrey felt alone. She couldn't help but regret that her pet was an owl; if only she had a cat that she could talk to. 'He's okay'. Aubrey shook her head as the thought came to mind. "No he's not" Aubrey pictured herself swooping in and saving Draco then running away to a place where they would be safe. It wouldn't happen though. Draco was too stubborn and wouldn't leave because his family was in danger.<p>

How long had it been since she left the Room of Requirements? Hours? Probably minutes. It didn't matter. Aubrey slugged to her window that over looked the entire school. Where was he? A dimming light in the sky drew her attention. It was the Dark Mark and it glowed dimly in the dark sky.

So they were here. Somewhere in the castle Death Eaters were searching for something, for someone. A loud bang turned Aubrey in the direction of Astronomy Tower. Aubrey watched as, what looked like a man, backed closer to the edge of the tower slowly. A blinding green light flashed and the man fell, his long beard trailing behind him.

Dumbledore.

The deed was done and the greatest wizard to ever live was dead. It was her fault. Aubrey's breath hitched in her throat and she could do nothing about it. From the far up view, Aubrey could see students standing in the courtyard raising their wands in respect. Aubrey decided not to; she'd be a hypocrite.

Students were hurried from the school over the next few days. The morning before Dumbledore's funeral, Aubrey sat by herself at the Ravenclaw table despite Luna's want to sit with her. It was best to be alone. No one smiled; no one spoke. McGonagall stood in Dumbledore's place, her mouth opened and closed as she searched for words to give to the disoriented students. Aubrey felt Harry's eyes on her but she refused to return the look. She'd burst into tears if she did. Her eggs that stared up at her gave a look of disappointment so she covered them with a napkin and shoved them away. "Tomorrow is the day of our late Head Master's funeral. It also the day you all will be sent home. I'd suggest, unless already done, you pack your things" She descended from the high point and went back to her seat at the Teacher's table.

"Aubrey," Aubrey looked up from the wooden table to see the face of Anastasia McIntosh. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were puffy from her constant crying. "I need to talk with you" Aubrey didn't answer, only stared back. "We need each other" She whispered in a low voice.

"I don't need anyone. What I do need to do is pack my things" That was a lie. Since the night of Dumbledore's death, Aubrey's clothes had been packed.

"Alright...I need someone. And although I know I'm not the best person on your list I need you. You're not the only one who cared about Draco" Anastasia's eyes locked on the golden trio behind Aubrey. "Someone needs to talk to you" Aubrey nodded and left the table and the dining hall without saying another word. Expecting it to be Harry she turned and let out a deep breath. She found Ronald Weasley instead.

"You." He took long strides towards Aubrey with his thin finger pointed towards her face. "You know something about all this"

"No I don't"

"Oh, rubbish. You do know something. You're the only one who was always with Malfoy. It's obvious he had something to do with-"

"Ronald, what are you doing?" Hermione asked as she walked up behind the fight that was just beginning. Hermione looked over to Aubrey who was watching with reddened, tear rimmed eyes. "Aubrey...you look...well. You need sleep"

"I actually have to go pack my things"

"No." Ron forced. His lips quivered with anger as he stared at her. "Harry trusted you. Dumbledore trusted you. And you go and do something like this"

"What're you going on about?" Hermione asked; her anger was rising.

"SHE helped kill-" Aubrey turned and left the yelling Gryffindor to his anger. No tears left her eyes, only curses under her breath. The next day Aubrey sat on her bed and watched as, what was most likely the entire school, go to Dumbledore's funeral. Her luggage left for the Hogwarts Express earlier that morning and she was left with nothing to do. After a few minutes of going around her room and running her hands over the furniture, she decided to take a slow walk to the train. The halls were empty save a few students who were debating going to the funeral. The common room was bare. Down the cool hall, Aubrey saw the Grey Lady floating next to a window and looking out at the grounds.

"You're still here" The ghost mused then turned her head slightly to look at Aubrey. "Why?"

"I'm not sure," She looked down to her scuffed black shoes. "I'm not sure at all."

"I would think you'd go"

"Hm" Aubrey walked to her side and placed her hands on the sill. "I don't think there's a place for me there"

"Dumbledore would beg to differ" With that the ghost floated through a wall and left Aubrey alone. Aubrey gave a sigh and continued her walk out of the school and towards the entrance; no ghost was going to guilt her into going to a funeral. With one last look at her beloved school, Aubrey went on to the train.

The smoke that billowed from the train's pipes made the air cloudy and hard to breathe. Being one of the early ones, Aubrey took a seat inside and attempted to catch sleep that eluded her for what felt like weeks. Every bump and groan from the train made Aubrey's eyelids flutter and her hand twitch for her wand that was snuggled in her pocket. She wondered if someone would come after her now that Dumbledore was dead and Draco was gone. Most likely not; she wasn't important enough to be seen as a threat. 'Sadly'. A part of her thought. Aubrey wanted to be seen as some sort of force to be reckoned with, even if it was a small force. With Draco being gone there was no one to protect her from the others and she was alone. The door slid open slowly and in seconds Aubrey was pointing her wand in the face of Hermione Granger. "I guess this section's taken" The door closed and the Ravenclaw watched as Hermione was trailed behind by Harry and Ronald through the glass. Again, Aubrey attempted to sleep.

After what felt like a few minutes, Aubrey was awoken yet again. "Don't worry, just the train" Anastasia McIntosh said without looking up from her book. "I hope you don't mind I took a seat in here. This seemed to be the best place to be"

Silence.

"Don't mind me. Go back to sleeping. We'll be at the train station soon though so you might want to make it light sleeping" Aubrey left the compartment and headed for the bathrooms. Once in the small room, she splashed cool water on her cheeks and eyes to further pull away from sleep. It was an easy task. After rolling her neck around to relieve it of tension and a few calming breaths, Aubrey left the room and flew headfirst into Neville Longbottom.

"So sorry." He mumbled while helping her stand up. "Are you alright?"

"Somewhat" She answered with a weak smile. Neville frowned but took her answer none the less. "What's wrong?"

"You don't...nothing." He cut himself off then put on a wonderful phony smile. "Nothing at all." He watched as she looked around and avoided his face; now was the time to bring up his idea to her. "You know my address? Good. Write to me if you need anything. Anything at all." Aubrey felt as if he'd said something like this to her before. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Day or night; preferably during the day because my grandmother doesn't like to woken up when she's sleeping" The girl couldn't help her small smile. "You can stay with us if you want too. It's big enough for three-"

"Neville, why're you telling me this?"

"I just wanted you to know. You always have a place at my home" Aubrey nodded and was startled when he pulled her into a tight hug. "I'll be seeing you" He said once the hug was over, and then rushed down the corridor to his cabin.

At the train station Aubrey stood off to the side waiting for her mother. No one walked over to say goodbye to her except for Neville who relayed the message of there being free space at his home, again. "Thank you, Neville" He smiled at her before going off with his grandmother. Aubrey spotter her mother, who was looking for her too, and began to walk towards her but was stopped when Hermione stepped in front of her and held tightly. Stunned, Aubrey did nothing until realization hit her. The hug was because they might never see each other again. Alive. Hermione would surely put herself in the line of battle for whatever storm cloud was coming while Aubrey would do the best she could to make sure everyone was safe (especially Draco). They both knew that if it came down to it, Hermione would defend herself and her friends against and Aubrey would do the same. If, in the end, they both were alive, their friendship would pick back up. "Be safe"

"You too"

"If you ever need anything-"

"I know" Hermione answered as hot tears slipped down her cheeks and onto her friend's clothes. "Don't forget what Neville told you." Hermione left with a weak smile then went off with Harry and Ronald to Merlin knows where. So Neville and Hermione planned out her future if something went wrong? Did they think she wasn't strong enough to do it on her own? The thought bothered her and made her want to prove them wrong. If only she had a way. Finally Aubrey's mother came to her side in a light blue dress that reminded her of the girls from Beauxbatons. It was a welcomed change from the dark colors she'd seen her mother in last.

"We missed you so much" Aubrey's mother whispered in her ear as she held her daughter close. "Are you well? You look sick"

"No, I'm fine" Her mother nodded and continued to pat down her red hair.

"Good. Good. We're going straight home but keep your voice down when we arrive" Aubrey nodded and disapparated along with her mother. "Your father's sleeping. He needs his rest." In the foyer of her home, Aubrey looked around and noted there was a darker tone to the room; this wasn't going to help her mood. "Leslie's in your room. She has wonderful news for you"

"What's wrong? Calm down, Leslie. Calm down. Stop crying" Aubrey comforted her sister who couldn't control her tears. Quivers shook through her body as she held onto her younger sister tightly. Aubrey had never seen her sister cry harder than this (Including the Christmas she didn't get the pet dragon she'd be wanting for years).

"I-I-I-I can't. It's h-h-horrible. I'm h-h-horrible" She whined before going into a high pitch scream. "Duke will never forgive me. I deserve to die alone" With a dramatic sigh, Leslie fell to the floor and began a slow crawl to the door.

"Leslie-"

"And you! You'll want me dead. I wouldn't be surprised if you kill me by nightfall"

"Why?" Aubrey asked slowly before going to her knees and her sister's side. "Why would I want you dead?" After a few more sniffles Leslie let out a sigh and gave her answer.

"I'm pregnant" Why would that make her angry? Her sister was having a baby! A bundle of joy that would be a beautiful mix of Leslie and Duke. Anyone would be rejoicing and planning everything the new child would need; Aubrey couldn't. Something, a feeling, made her feel uneasy. It could've been hormones but most likely not. And why would she say Aubrey would kill her? She had no reason to.

"And..."

"Duke isn't the father. Well...I doubt he is." So that was the reason. Yes, Aubrey was disappointed but she couldn't kill her only sister because of infidelity. "I just-"

"Who is the father, or who do you think he is?" Aubrey asked once Leslie was done her crying. "I'm listening. Whatever you say will stay in this room"

Who was it? Fred or George? There was a large possibility. Then why would Aubrey hate her? She had no reason to. "Malfoy"

Death. Death was far better than enduring the cold silence that filled the room after the name left Leslie's plump lips. What kind of sister could do that? Sleep with Malfoy. Her Malfoy. Hadn't the two had a fight about that over Winter Break? "Aubrey?" Leslie asked her sister who only stared at her with a blank face. "Answer me. You want to kill me now, don't you?" Aubrey gave no verbal answer, only shook her head. "Really?" She gave a nod. "Good. It wasn't really my fault now that I think about it. I was drunk and the fact that he'd been coming onto me for so long didn't help a thing." Leslie was wiping her face and her sad demeanor was gone. "You'd think he'd get the message but no, he's a Malfoy. He's THE Malfoy"

"Which Malfoy?"

"Who else? Draco Lucius Malfoy. The bastard"

So Draco had gotten Leslie pregnant. When? 'During Leslie's wedding' Aubrey decided. It would make since. Leslie is a bit of a slut and was drunk that night. Draco was hard to find most of the wedding, not to mention the fact he had dated her before. Spite filled Aubrey as she paced the floor of her room. "So first I'm not strong enough and now Draco's gotten Leslie pregnant? Merlin what else do you have in store for me?" She asked bitterly. This was so out of her character but she couldn't stop the feeling of wanting to do something to get back at them.

Aubrey would learn more about defensive and offensive spells. She'd practice day and night until she was able to defend herself and attack a wizard with more strength than herself. People will need her to defend them, not the other way around.

As for Draco...as much as she wanted to forgive him and move on to make sure he was okay, she couldn't. It wasn't fair that he could have sex with Leslie and have no consequence at all. He needed to hurt; to hurt like she was at that very moment. All Aubrey needed to do was find someone who would knowingly or unknowingly help her return the feeling. Revenge tasted bitter in her mouth but she had to prove she wasn't weak.

Aubrey Lockwood would no longer be the weak witch she used to be. It was time for a change.


	20. Weak

I'm sorry for the wait but here's the next chapter!...Anyways I hope you like this one. Please leave me reviews, the lengthier the better (not that I really deserve it because of how late I've been updating this story...) Anyways, I'm sorry! I really am! Please don't hate me...or the story.

* * *

><p>Aubrey sat next to her father at the long glossy black table. The solemn faces of Death Eaters seemed to ignore her small presence at their meeting. Her father, Ronald, refused to look her in the eye-he refused to look at her in general. How could he? The feeling of her dark green eyes, the ones that matched his, staring back at him, pleading for forgiveness, bore into his skin. Ronald ignored it. He had to. "Aubrey Lockwood," Voldemort hissed, red eyes glowing. "Daughter of our," He stopped in search of a word that could describe her father. "Efficient Ronald Lockwood, has decided to follow in his footsteps." Aubrey's chin rose as all eyes flew to her freckled face. A loud cackle came from Bellatrix Lestrange; it was silenced with the Dark Lord looked over to her.<p>

"Yes." Aubrey agreed with a quick glance to her father. Her facade of pride was an exact copy of her father's.

"Hm" Her father hummed. He wasn't happy or proud or any other joyous feeling the father of a Death Eater would usually feel. He felt betrayed. How dare she go forth with being a Death Eater? It was the one thing he didn't want and it was the one thing she did.

"Bellatrix"

"Gladly, my lord" She answered. Without so much as a noise, she was out of her chair and was taking Aubrey to get her Dark Mark. "Don't be afraid, dear." Her voice wavered and gave way to the insanity she held in. It was obvious she wasn't sane. "It only hurts a bit" Her thin, freezing fingers pulled back Aubrey's sleeve and caressed the bare skin. A sickening toothy smile dawned on her pinched face that sent chills to Aubrey's bones. "Come. Come. Pick up the pace, dear."

They stood in a room that was coated in dust; furniture with blankets covering them stood dotted around the room. "Now," Her hand was still on Aubrey's forearm. "Try not to scream, dear. Scares the birds" She nodded towards the window as she pulled her wand to the girls flesh. Bellatrix began adding force until Aubrey attempted to pull away; the grip was too tight. She couldn't move. Then came the pain of a thousand shards of glass ripping at her skin came. When she gave a shrill scream, the woman attempted to hush her, a smile was carved onto her sallow face. "You're scaring the birds, love" The pain was horrible. The feeling of her muscles being ripped from the bone shot through the entire area; it spread like wild fire up here arm until it covered her entire limb. Her shrieks filled the room; it went past the walls and into the meeting room.

Ronald Lockwood stared the black table he sat at, saying nothing. Those were his daughter's screams. He couldn't help her; if he did, who knows what the Dark Lord would do. "Everything is going according to plan" Voldemort seethed.

* * *

><p>The news of the newest Death Eater spread quickly through their small world. Draco Malfoy got word of it from his mother while they were having tea the very next afternoon. "Her screams" Narcissa repeated with a look of sickness on her pretty face. The thought of a child being forced into her world terrified her and made her tremble. The night her own son was inducted as a Death Eater she couldn't control her sobs; now the child of someone else was a Death Eater. It was a feeling she wanted no one else to feel.<p>

"I'll be back, mother" Draco left the room and headed straight for his room. With the door closed and locked, he made a call for Leslie's fireplace; she told him how to get to Aubrey's fireplace.

* * *

><p>"I don't feel like talking to you right now"<p>

"I don't give a damn if you don't feel like talking right now. I don't like the thought of going to your funeral" Draco yelled. He was on his hands and knees yelling at her from the other side of the fireplace. He was ruining his trousers but at that moment he didn't care. He cared that Aubrey Lockwood broke her promise.

"It's what I wanted. Why can't you get that through that thick head of yours?" Aubrey shouted while cleaning up her room. She began regretting that her mother put a fireplace in her room. "You're not the only one who knows what they want in life, oh high and mighty Malfoy"

"So I'm back to being Malfoy?" Draco asked. His words dripped sarcasm and venom and made Aubrey wince.

"Oh leave me alone"

"Lockwood you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into," She began to ruffle papers just to drown out the sound of his voice so began to speak louder. "It's not something your daddy can buy you out of."

"Seems as if you've already tried." She whispered. Her room was spotless yet she continued to clean at stains only she could see. "As you can see, I'm busy."

"What? Cleaning at the same mess you've been going at for ten minutes?" (Had it really been that long?) "It's as bloody clean as it's going to get. We're talking about your life here"

"I know what we're talking about. I need no help from you, Malfoy. How'd you get my fireplace anyway?" The question had been bugging her since the embers from the fire began glowing.

"Your sister di-" The fire was put out before he could finish. Aubrey didn't want to hear anything he had to say. She didn't want to see his brow furrowed in confusion, his lip curled or his pleading eyes. The embers hadn't the chance to cool before they began to glow and the fire erupted yet again. Aubrey, angrily, answered the fire call.

"What?" She snapped, going to her hands and knees to meet him eyes level.

"Don't you ever hang up on me again," He started. It was obvious he was angry but Aubrey wasn't afraid of his wrath. He was on one side of the fire and she was on the other. "And what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? You honestly want to know?"

"Yes." She took in a deep breath and glared into the silvery eyes she, at one point, loved. It was hard to believe that he could hurt her; then again he hurt many people before and she was nothing special. Just another Ravenclaw who'd fallen for his charm.

"Leslie is pregnant." Aubrey waited for a response but only got an eyebrow raise. "Does that mean anything to you?"

"Why would it?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot? I know you were with her. She told me herself that you were the father of her baby. She was with you the day of her wedding"

"What? I was with you! Don't you remember? God, woman. You got a Dark Mark because of that?" Aubrey stared into his eyes then dropped the call. He was not the reason she got a Dark Mark. She got it because she wasn't weak...right?

That didn't matter because she had to get an answer from Leslie.

* * *

><p>"Leslie! Leslie, get back here!" Aubrey shouted. Her lungs burned and her legs ached yet she kept up her chase of her sister. Leslie came closer and closer the harder Aubrey pumped her legs, till finally she was tackled. Her knees hid the solid ground horribly making a cracking noise; she sent out a scream but Aubrey didn't see if she was alright. She needed answers.<p>

"Are you daft? You could've killed me!" Leslie cried. She reached to her aching knees and felt the warmth of blood. It wasn't a welcomed feeling. "I'm bleeding! See? You've ruined my dress too. I'm sending you the bill"

"You're a horrible person, Leslie" Aubrey snapped. That sure shut her sister up. Her lower lip poked out and a crease came to her forehead.

"Why?," She pulled her robe over her legs to shield it from the peeping house elf. "Go back to work, Creech. Now" The house elf scurried off; Aubrey was growing more and more disgusted with her sister the more she spoke. "Why am I a horrible person?"

"Well for one, when did you get house elves? I thought mum taught you about that"

"No. She taught you about that. It's not my fault that our parents can't see the value in having house elves. I'm a grown woman now. Get off" She gave a shove to her sister. "Is this all?"

"No. You lied to me" Leslie rolled her blue eyes and rose to her feet.

"I've lied to you before. Why pick now to have a problem with it?"

"You lied about Draco"

"Oh. That" Leslie strode from Aubrey, picking petals from her hair. "It's nothing serious. It's only Malfoy. So I got the name wrong, is there any real problem?" Aubrey got up, albeit clumsily, and rushed to her sister's side but stopped when Leslie held up a hand to her face. "Don't push me again. I am pregnant after all"

"With Lucius Malfoy's baby"

"Yes. Yes. Narcissa doesn't need to know. Keep this between us"

"You. You."

"Big girl words, Aubrey. And people say you're the smartest of the two of us" With a lack luster laugh, Leslie tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked inside of her home with Aubrey trailing behind. "Listen, it's not that big of a deal, Aubrey. You're the only one who knows and you won't tell anyone. Right?" She turned and gave her sister a piercing look. "Right?" Aubrey only nodded. "Good."

"You don't understand, though. Everything's not 'good'." Aubrey began to roll up her sleeve but stopped when the mark started to burn on her flesh. The feeling of it being done came back; needles and glass cutting her skin. "Look"

"Oh, Aubrey. What've you done?" Leslie questioned. She stared at that mark that stained her sister's arm and frowned. "Because of Draco? Do you know how insane that is? You've lost it, you really have"

"Not because of Draco"

"Oh as if. I'm not blind to the fact that you've practically been wetting your knickers for him since your first year. You're in love with him and you've actually known him for how long? If you ask me it's a bit insane" She stroked her stomach slowly. "You've dug your grave because you're in love with a boy who will never return your feelings." Aubrey turned to leave but she could still hear her sister. "Try to wash off that mark all you want! You're branded for life"

* * *

><p>When Aubrey was in her room, books surrounding her like a fortress, she was able to think on Leslie's words. She didn't get the Dark Mark because of Draco; at least not just because of him. She got it because she wanted to prove that she was strong enough to make a decision. "I am a Death Eater" <em>I am not weak<em> "I am a Death Eater" _I don't need someone to protect me._ Again she chanted the same words over again. "I am a bloody Death Eater. I am not weak, dammit" The coals in her fireplace began to glow before a roaring fire appeared. Aubrey ignored it but they refused to go away. After minutes of mindlessly staring at the stacks of book surrounding her, Aubrey answered the fire call. "Leslie, what do you want?"

Her sister was on her hands and knees covered in soot. Her pregnant belly was practically kissing the floor. "I'm sorry. It's the hormones. I'm so very sorry. I didn't mean it, you know? He does like you" Leslie was wonderful at backtracking. "I can tell. And I'm sorry about his dad and I'm so sorry" By this point salty tears were streaming down her face making stains in the dirt that plagued her cheeks. "You hate me and my feet hurt and I want to vomit but I can't find Duke and Creech will probably poison my food. Oh Aubrey please don't hate me"

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you. You're my sister" Aubrey forced. It wasn't hate but a severe disliking that she felt for her sister. Her door creaked open and her mother's pretty yet worried face peeked in.

"Aubrey, dear, would you like any tea?" Her mother asked with a small smile. Her eyes wouldn't meet Aubrey's so she looked at the stack of books beside her.

"I'm fine, thanks" Aubrey turned back to Leslie. "I have to go." The call dropped and Aubrey was alone again. Draco thought she got the mark for him. (Granted it was somewhat for revenge but revenge wasn't the main reason) Leslie assumed she got the mark for him. "If you can't convince them with words...show them." Aubrey whispered while reaching for a book titled "Horribly Violent Spells for the Horribly Violent Wizard". That night was her first Death Eater meeting. Time to show the Dark Lord her commitment.


	21. Flowers

**Well I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while but...here it is! I loved your reviews. I really did/do. Please keep reviewing, they make me smile like really big. I'm talking creepy smile. Anyway I love you guys for sticking around.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is alright? I'm underage."<p>

"You're a Death Eater, dear. Those rules don't really apply to you anymore." Aubrey's mother ran her fingers over her wand gently as she stared across the room at her youngest daughter. Despite her not being a Death Eater, she knew numerous spells that could kill a full grown wizard in an instant. "Now. What shall we start with? Defending spells would probably be best." Her stance changed quickly and her wand was pointed directly at Aubrey's face. "Your stance should be strong. You should not be able to waver or lose your balance while in it. If you do, you can and more than likely will be killed." Her voice was now that of a strict teacher; stricter than those at Hogwarts.

Aubrey attempted her mother's stance; a spell was thrown at her quickly. It was harmless but enough to make her topple over. "Sorry" She walked over and placed the young witch in a "proper" stance. "Thanks." She nodded then went back to her side and redid the spell. Aubrey didn't shake or tremble, she stood strong.

"Wonderful. Now. I will hit you with a spell and you will deflect it with," She flicked her wand. "A flick. If you concentrate hard enough, you won't need the words. This is the key to wordless magic. Now, deflect." A streak of silver shot from her wand and Aubrey flicked it away effortlessly. "Good. Again." Again she shot at her and Aubrey deflected the spell. "Another time." The two went back and forth-her sending, Aubrey deflecting- until finally she gave a node with a small smile.

"Next?"

"Yes. Next." She racked her brain for something to teach then finally settled on a patronus. "Think happy things. The happiest you've ever been, that'll fuel your patronous. Watch." Eyes closed, lips pursed, Aubrey's mother lifted her wand and whispered something that only she knew. She watched quietly as a silvery blue light slipped from the wand and began to take on the shape of an enormous elephant. It wisped across the room, shaking its mighty head and sending a cry to the ceiling. "Each patronus takes on a different shape depending on its caster." The elephant began to disappear until all that was left was a fading cloud of blue. "Give it a try. Expecto Patronum"

With eyes closed Aubrey whispered the spell and nothing happened. No magnificent animal came barreling out of the end of her wand and no smile came to her mother's face; only a look of concentration. "What was your thought?" When Aubrey gave no answer, she nodded. "It must be stronger. It has to be." Aubrey thought of when she was placed in Ravenclaw house. When she sat in class and was learning new things. When she was studying and learned new things. Again she attempted a patronus and something light a silvery appeared. "Stronger" When Slughorn wouldn't stop complementing her on her homework or how well she was doing in class. The wisp of light grew brighter and stronger. No matter how many thoughts she could find that made her happy, nothing appeared but a bright mist.

"I don't want to do this anymore. Can we move on?" Aubrey questioned bitterly. "How about offensive? I'll need that." Her mother went on to teach her spells that would turn a person inside out (they used a small frog as a test subject), spells that could cut skin and leave wounds that would never heal, etc. Each one made Aubrey cringe but her mother would tell her that she would need to face it. "You are a Death Eater now. This is what you must do." She said with small sigh.

At the end of their training, Aubrey left for her room where she attempted to get the images from the inside out frogs from her head but they wouldn't leave. The frogs only stared at her and made throaty noises that made her stomach churn. It was horrible and not something she wanted on her mind. "She's my daughter too, Clarissa." It was Aubrey's father.

"I'm aware of that, Ronald. You'd think that you'd agree with me on this"

"Why? It's dangerous."

"It's safer than being here." There was a door slam and heavy footfalls. Aubrey hid herself in her sister's old room but kept the door cracked so she could hear every angry word her parents threw at each other. Her father, Ronald, walked behind his wife and called her name roughly.

"You act as if I'm not thinking about that. What you're not thinking about are the consequences. What if he finds out?"

"Well then I'll do what I have to. And you know I will."

"What about after? What if it doesn't turn out the way you want it?"

It was silent for a while as the two stared at each other. Finally, Aubrey's mother broke the silence with a sigh. "I don't know. I don't know anything right now. I just want to try. It's a chance."

"Alright." With that he turned and left his wife in the hall with their peeking daughter. For the first time, it felt as if Aubrey's mother was broken and week and didn't know what to do. This person was completely different from the woman with the strong stance and elephant patronus.

"I know you're there. I can hear you." The door crept open and Aubrey looked up at her mother. "I thought you were going to take a break."

"I was."

"Then what are you doing?" Aubrey shrugged and stood up straight. "You shouldn't listen in on people's conversations. It's rude, dear." She nodded and looked around her mother's face for some sort of emotion but there was nothing. Nothing to give way to how she was feeling. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. Are you?" Her mother nodded with a small smile. "Are you sure?"

"Very." Times like these Aubrey wished her mother wasn't such a Slytherin and would show how she actually felt. "You should be outside, sweet heart. It's your summer. Gets some fresh air, hm? Why not visit your grandmother? She says she misses you. Come, come." She took Aubrey's hand and led her down the staircase to the fireplace. "Tell her I'll come for a visit, will you?" After throwing floo powder onto pieces of firewood, a green began to roar. "Have fun." She kissed her daughter's cheek. "I love you, dear. Mother's home." Aubrey stepped into the fire and appeared outside of her grandmother's home.

"Aubrey, over here!" There sitting in the garden was her grandmother. Her hair had a strange purple twinge to it and she had a somewhat sleepy look on her face. For a second Aubrey just looked at her grandmother who seemed as if she'd just woken up. "Come over."

"Alright." It was a quick walk to the little garden that was full of flowers and vegetables. A large tree is what shielded the older woman from the sun that was beating down on the two. Aubrey took a seat at her grandmother's side.

"You look like you need rest. Relax. You're not in school anymore." If she only knew what was going on outside of her little hut. "Your grandfather's inside reading, as he always does. Just in case you were wondering." Aubrey wasn't wondering, but it was nice to know he was okay. Everything there seemed to move at its own place unlike at her own home where everything was either still or moving at an insane pace. "Hungry?"

"A bit. I ate earlier." Grandmother patted her lap and trotted into her house. A warm breeze rain by Aubrey's face and tickled her nose; the smell of fresh flowers filled her and made her realize it really was summer. It was her time for fun, not being cooped in a house worrying about being a Death Eater.

"Enjoying the flowers? Your grandmother's friend gave them to her found them." Aubrey's eyes opened (when had they closed?) and she saw her grandfather standing there in a thin jacket with old pants. He looked fragile yet content. "They're said to make all your troubles melt away. I don't like them too much but she loves them so they have to stay."

"I've brought your food. I hope you don't mind a picnic. Why don't you eat with us?" Grandmother asked as she swung the basket back and forth in her delicate hands.

"I'll be fine. Those flowers..."

"I know. Enjoy your book, old man."

"Enjoy your food, old woman."

Aubrey bit into her sandwich with her eyes glued to her grandmother. She looked calm again as if nothing were horrible. "What did grandfather mean when he said 'melt all your troubles away'?" Grandmother tsked silently and shook her head gently.

"Well let's see, they were a gift from a friend of mine, from Bulgaria. With each sniff, everything that troubles you melts away." Said her grandmother. "It's nice to come and sniff the daisies whenever things get a bit hard. They're nice, don't you think?" Aubrey gave a slight nod and looked down to the sandwich she held in her hands.

"Is it safe?"

"Very. It just cleanses the mind a little." They finished off their meal in silence; her grandmother taking deep sniffs every few minutes. When the food was gone and they went back into the house, Aubrey searched for her grandfather and found him in his office. He nodded off to sleep with a thin line of drool running down his lip.

"Grandfather? Grandfather, are you awake?" He wasn't fully awake yet he sat up and looked at her with a dazed look. "I'm sorry. I just needed to speak to someone."

He shook his head, wiped away the spit and waved away her comment. "It's alright. I wasn't sleeping. I shouldn't be sleeping, not now anyway. It'll be too hard to go to sleep later. What do you need to talk to me about?" His chair squeaked as he leaned back and gave a loud sigh.

"Grandmother and her flowers." He gave a nod. "Why is she using them? Is she alright? Is she sick? Are you alright?" A low chuckled erupted from his mouth.

"We're fine. It's just...that." His finger pointed at her arm and the cloth that hid the Dark Mark from the world. "Ever since your mom told her about you getting it, she's been out there in the garden almost every day. She even put a charm over the land so time goes by slowly."

"What?"

"Your grandmother's smart. She knows what's coming, just like you do. Millie thought it was best to keep time as slow as possible here so she could cherish everything." He leaned back into his chair, almost sinking into it, and began looking around his desk for something.

It was a bit shocking to know that her grandmother needed to use flowers to forget about her granddaughter's Dark Mark. Some grandparents would be proud but, obviously, hers were different. "Don't worry about it." He dismissed with a light kiss to her cheek then went back to finding something on his desk. Aubrey began to leave but stopped when she heard the old man curse.

"What're you looking for?"

"My glasses." She couldn't hold in her giggles when she pointed to the missing object that lay on his head. "Oh. Thank you, dear."

The dinner that night was mostly quiet with a bit of small talk thrown in. Aubrey told them about how she learned to conjure a patronus and learned that her grandmother never could. "I'm guessing mother said I'm to stay the night."

"Yes. She had some ends to tie up, but don't worry. You should head up to bed." She did as she was told, after finishing off a warm cup of tea, and climbed into the neatly made bed in the guest room. The window was propped open and a light breeze ran through the room. Being at her grandparents' house was wonderfully different than being at her own house.

Dreams of sitting under the tree in her grandmother's garden flooded her; nothing special. Just a light wind, like the one that was already in her room, and the smell of flowers. Someone appeared next to her, she wasn't sure when they got thee but she didn't mind. The person had incredibly white hair and light silvery eyes. "This is nice."

"I know." She said in a bored tone then grabbed for his hand. "Let's not ruin this with talking."

"Whatever you say, Lockwood." Draco drawled.

"Wake up, Aubrey dear." Ever so slowly, Aubrey's eyes slowly opened to see her grandmother holding a plate in her hand. "I've brought you breakfast." She placed it down on the homemade plaid blanket and Aubrey smiled up at her. "That letter came in for you today." She left the room with a small wave. With a piece of perfectly toasted toast, Aubrey opened the letter and read it to herself, then read it again to fully understand.

Lockwood,

We need to talk. Honeydukes at one.

Don't ever hang up on my fire-call. Ever.

Draco

So he decided they needed to talk. Well who said she had to go? Draco? She didn't need to listen to him because he lost virtually all right to talk to her (In her mind, that is). Placing the letter on the floor, Aubrey finished off her toast and eggs with a small smile.

She'd show her grandfather her patronus and maybe he'd be able to help her. Why she'd do it in her pajamas just to show Draco how she wasn't going to bend to his every whim.

Oh who was she kidding? She was going to go see him and she was already late. After rushing to get dressed, Aubrey grabbed her plate and ran to her grandmother. "I'll be back." She placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm sorry about the mess in the room." Before her gran could say anything, Aubrey was standing at the fireplace and about to take herself to Honeydukes. When she stepped into the shop, she couldn't find Draco in the sea of unruly young wizards who were enjoying their summer break.

"You're late." Draco announced. Just like in her dream, Aubrey looked into his silvery eyes. "I said one"

"I know." It was the first time they'd talk to each other in a civil way since school. Neither of them would admit it, but it was a nice feeling.


End file.
